Union
by Nightwings11
Summary: Un ejercito a tomado el control de varios reinos haciendo que varios pierdan la esperanza de que alguien pueda salvarlos. Haciéndose cada vez mas fuertes y esperando ansiosos el regreso de su amo. Solo un dragón puede detenerlos y un amigo espera que el vuelva a creer en la amistad.
1. Capitulo 1: Mi razon de estar aqui

**UNION.**

**Capítulo 1: Recordando.**

La noche era oscura, el viento era agradable al tacto, todo se encontraba en calma en ese bosque en un lugar desconocido. En ese bosque, dentro de una cueva se encontraba un pequeño fuego que había calentado a seis figuras que se encontraban refugiados, durmiendo aun lado de sus armas en caso de que fueran atacados a la mitad de la noche. Pero no todos estaban dormidos.

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba una figura, casi encapuchada y alargada de la cual solo se alcanzaba a distinguir el brillo verde de sus ojos, miraban a la luna mientras su enojo iba creciendo al recordar por todo lo que había pasado en su pasado.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Flashback.

En un palacio de cristal se encontraba un pequeño dragón solitario, Spike. Se encontraba totalmente furioso. 20 minutos atrás, su mejor amiga Twilight le pidió que fuera al bosque Everfree para recoger unas sustancias que le había pedido a Zecora el día anterior.

Spike ya no era él bebe dragón que solía ser en el pasado. Había crecido hasta estar al tamaño de un pony adulto mientras estuviera parado en sus patas traseras. Tuvo que ver a sus amigas, incluyendo al amor de su vida Rarity, casarse y empezar sus propias familias. Después de superar el dolor de ver a Rarity casarse con alguien que no fuera él y tener una hija, decidió empezar a salir con ponis de su edad pero todas lo rechazaron ya que tenían interés en otros. Con el permiso de Twilight, Spike visito varios nidos de dragones de los cuales fue rechazado ya que lo consideraban impuro por ser un dragón criado entre ponis y vivir entre ellos. Mientras crecía empezó a notar que varios ponis lo miraban de otra forma, como si ya no fuera bienvenido entre ello. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus mejores amigas, amigas que empezaros a darle menos importancia y se preocuparon más por sus propias familias.

Ese día fue el colmo, se fue solo por 20 minutos, no había planes importantes para ese día, iba a ser un día tranquilo en el cual Spike esperaba poder convencer a Twilight, a su esposo Flash y su hija Star Lyla, ya que su hijo mayor Spark Soul fue al Imperio de Cristal a buscar a su novia Gem Shine hija de Rarity, salir y divertirse los tres junto. Pero al llegar al palacio, lo encontró total mente solo con una nota que decía.

_"__Querido Spike_

_Hemos ido al Imperio de Cristal debido a que Spark nos mandó una carta diciéndonos que le pedirá matrimonio a Gem y nos pidió que estuviéramos hay para darle apoyo. Adentro encontraras una lista de cosas que tienes que hacer en nuestra ausencia._

_Twilight._

_P.S. No te comas todas las gemas mientras no estamos y mantén en orden constante la biblioteca."_

La lista era muy larga e incluían cosas que Spike odiaba hacer como reorganizar la biblioteca, ahora que la nueva biblioteca era mucho más grande. Pero lo que lo hacía enojar era el hecho de que Twilight lo hizo otra vez. No solo se fue a otra gran aventura con sus amigas, sino que fue a una reunión familiar para apoyar a uno de sus hijos en lo que sería uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, dejándolo una vez más aun lado como si no fuera importante.

El vio a Spark crecer, cuido de él, lo alimento, jugo con él y no era considerado su tío favorito, Shinin Armor, un poni que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano tenía ese título.

Spike estaba harto. Harto de que miraran sobre él, de que fuera la última opción en todo, de que los demás no lo apreciaran tanto, que no fuera tan alto como él quisiera ser, que todas las yeguas lo rechazaran solo porque a la edad en la que las Cutie Mark Crusaders llegaron a tener la misma edad que tenían sus amigas cuando el llego a Ponyville todavía tenía la apariencia de un bebe dragón y solo había crecido unas pulgadas, pero sobre todo estaba harto de que no poder decirle a Twilight que él la ve como una hermana mayor ya que ella hacia algo que lo hace dar marcha atrás a esa idea y esperaba ese día poder decírselo. Pero solo una idea cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

"_No más._"

Fue a su habitación y tomo las pocas cosas que tenía en ella. Una habitación muy pequeña que tiene desde unos años atrás para que Twilight y Flash pudieran estar solos. Salio muy enojado del palacio y fue directo al bosque Everfree a un lugar en particular. Camino lleno de ira a una cueva en donde al llegar a ella solo dijo:

-Estoy harto. Me voy de Equestria y quiero que vengas con migo.-

De entre la oscuridad empezaron a aparecer unos ojos azules que miraban a Spike con sorpresa y miedo. Los ojos empezaron a moverse hasta estar cerca de la luz mostrando que era…

Fin del Flashback

-Spike.-

Al escuchar su nombre, se volteo enojado hacia quien lo llamo.

-Razor, te he dicho que ya no me llames así.-

El simulador no cambio su expresión y solo se acercó a él.

-Conozco esa expresión.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de él. –¿Estabas recordando ese día, no es así?-

El dragon no respondio esa pregunta, se mantuvo serio y siguió viendo la luna.

-El próximo año se cumplirán 10 años desde que nos marchamos de Equestria. Diez años de estar viviendo en este infierno. Los Seguidores de Grogar son muy fuertes y nos buscan por tratar de liberar a los pueblos y reinos de este lado del mundo.-

-Agradécele a Celestia, si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo y no para sellarlo todos hubieran perdido la fe de que volvería y no estarían haciendo sufrir a todos los que viven aquí.-

Razor solo se dedicó a levantar la vista hacia la luna antes de volver a dirigirse a su viejo amigo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros liberaremos estos reinos de esos tiranos y salvaremos a todos los habitantes de estos continentes. Por ahora, es hora de dormir. Que descanses Greenflames.

El simulador solo se levantó y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba su cama improvisada aun lado de una lanza. Spike, no, Greenflames giro a su cabeza para ver a sus "amigos" dentro de la cueva. Ellos eran una pony de tierra de pelaje azul celeste y crin azul marino, arreglada en una cola de caballo, que dormía a un lado de un látigo llamada Summer Season. A un lado de ella estaba Razor Lighting junto a su ya mencionada lanza. A un lado se encontraba un grifo de plumas café oscuro y la parte de su cabeza era blanca, a su lado estaban unos sables y su nombre era Feather Cut. Después estaba una cebra macho junto a un bastón que respondía al nombre de Zercok. Y por ultimo estaba una criatura grande, mitad poni, mitad dragón, un kirin de escamas y melena rojas con amarillo con el nombre de Hokage que dormía cerca de unas guadañas.

Greenflames volvió su vista hacia fuera, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. Levanto su garra hasta que esta agarrara la empuñadura de una de sus dos espadas que estaban enfundadas en su espalda. Pensando en todo el dolor que había visto en todos los ponis, grifos, dragones, ciervos, kirines y cualquier otra criatura que ha visto. Un dolor que ha sido causado por los Seguidores de Grogar y que durante sus viajes ha visto en todos esos rostros pidiendo por una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Los ponis eran vulgarmente apodados "Los olvidados de Celestia" ya que 500 años atrás, ellos pedían por que volviera y los salvara de ese sufrimiento, pero eso nunca paso. Muchos reyes y gobernantes habían caído y esos reinos fueron tomados por los Seguidores de Grogar acabando la vida con aquellos que se opusieran. Su principal objetivo era esperar el momento en el que el sello se debilitaría, así el volvería y gobernaría todos los reinos que estuvieran a su alcance usando la magia negra y el poder de la oscuridad.

Pero aún quedaba esperanza, Greenflames y sus amigos empezaron a luchar. Incapaces de soportar tanta injusticia, trayendo esperanza a todos y empezando que muchos se levantaran en armas y lucharan contra los Seguidores. El problema era que se encontraban en contra del reloj. En unos meses Grogar seria libre y nadie podría impedirlo. Pero a Greenflames y a los demás no les importaba, ellos lucharían aunque tuvieran que luchar ellos solos contra todo un ejército.

Decidido, miro por última vez el cielo antes de irse a dormir, dedicando unas últimas palabras:

-Estamos listos.-


	2. Capitulo 2: Una leccion de Historia

Capítulo 2: Una lección de historia.

_Hace mucho tiempo, 500 años después de que la Princesa del Día desterrara a su hermana a la luna, en un reino muy lejano al de ellas existió un malvado ser que controlaba la magia negra y la oscuridad con tanta facilidad. Esa criatura causaba terror a todos los habitantes de todos los reinos que estuvieran a su paso usando a su ejército de cabras, que a la vez estaba hecho de ponis, grifos, dragones y cualquier otra criatura que estuviera influenciada por el mal. El nombre de ese ser, era Grogar._

_Todos le temían y se veían incapaces de oponerse ante él ya que todo aquel que lo intentara lo pagaba con la muerte. Por muchos años, ellos sufrieron por los males que él y su ejército causaban en esos reinos, los gobernantes de los reinos que aún no eran conquistados temían porque un día el fuera a su reino para conquistarlo y no podrían hacer nada para detenerlo. Todos pedían por un milagro, alguien que pudiera detenerlo y que lo derrotara, y un día, ese milagro ocurrió._

_La Princesa del Día lucho contra Grogar con todas sus fuerzas, peleando en un lugar distante donde ella sabría que su ejército no podría auxiliarlo y que solo serían ellos dos en un combate hasta el final. Pero él la supero por mucho, cada hechizo que ella conocía, cada plan que ella pensaba, cada vez que creía tener un elemento a su favor él lo deshacía como si no fuera nada. Al final, ella reunió toda su energía para tenderle una trampa y poder sellarlo en ese lugar donde nadie lo encontraría para liberarlo, esperando que nunca se liberara de ese hechizo._

_Después de eso, su ejército de cabras se disolvió, y fueron tratados como animales por los habitantes de todos esos reinos. La Princesa volvió a su reino, con su orgullo roto pero a la vez pensando que todo termino y que los ponis de esos reinos vivirían sus vidas tranquilas. Pensando que Grogar jamás volvería…_

* * *

-Y que la paz prevalecería en esos reinos.- Después de terminar de leer, Razor levanto la vista observando a Spike que se encontraba con un rostro sin emociones. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se fueron de Equestria y Spike había cambiado mucho. Casi no hablaba, ya no era tan alegre como lo era en el pasado y se había vuelto algo frio cuando se trataba de tratar con otros.

-Entonces Celestia, creyendo que arreglo todo, se olvidó de los que se unieron al ejército de esa cabra. Y para colmo, su número de seguidores fue haciéndose más grande con cada año al punto de ocupar todos los reinos que se encontraban aquí. ¿Por qué se olvidó de los ponis, grifos, dragones, minotauros y siervos que se unieron al ejercito de esa tonta cabra? Si ella no…-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Spike.- Dijo Razor de manera cortante.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Greenflames!- Grito golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza. Razor solo se quedó ahí, con una mirada seria como diciendo "¿en serio?".

-Spike, en primer lugar han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste, dudo que sigan buscándote con tanta fuerza; en segundo lugar ya no estamos en Equestria, nos fuimos antes de que, de seguro, empezaran a buscarte por todo el reino; y en tercer lugar no veo la importancia de cambiarte el nombre en un reino donde nadie te conoce-

Spike solo se quedó escuchando todo lo que su mejor amigo le tenía que decir, para que después su expresión cambiara a una que sorprendió a Razor. Una expresión de dolor.

-No es por eso amigo- lo dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado. –La razón por la que quiero cambiar mi nombre es porque quiero olvidar ese pasado. Antes de que intentaras secuestrarme para llevarme ante tu reina…-

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. ¿Y dices que quieres olvidar el pasado?- Hablo sintiéndose culpable por su error del pasado, antes de conocer el valor de la amistad.

-Siempre me quedaba abandonado en una aburrida biblioteca ¡Tal y como en la que estamos ahora!- Razor abrió los ojos como platos volteando a ver a la bibliotecaria, esperando que no haya escuchado eso. Ella era un poni pegaso de edad avanzada, de color café y crin canosa. Para su suerte ella era tan vieja que se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera los gritos de Spike la habían despertado.

-Siendo pequeño, me dejaban solo mientras ellas iban a salvar a Equestria, eso lo soporte, después ellas empezaron a encontrar a sus ponis especiales y se casaban con ellos. Me dolió mucho ver a Rarity casarse con otro, pero lo soporte porque yo quería verla feliz aunque fuera en los cascos de otro.-

El simulador empezó a recordar el día en el que, disfrazado como pegaso, tuvo que consolar a Spike. El paso por algo parecido con Scootaloo, estuvo en una relación con ella pero al ver que no crecía mucho, ya que los simuladores pueden vivir hasta 200 años y tardan mucho en llegar a la edad adulta, cuando las burlas hacia ella por el aspecto de su novio empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, decidió terminar con él para poder estar con alguien que tuviera la misma edad que ella o que fuera mayor. Razor estuvo de acuerdo en que su relación terminara ya que nunca le dijo que él era un simulador, ya que si se lo decía ella podría despreciarlo y sentir que todo fue una mentira cuando lo que sentía por ella era amor de verdad, y a la vez podría alarmar a toda Equestria. Y podría ponerse en peligro de que las princesas lo encarcelaran y podrían ver a Spike como un traidor por haberlo mantenido en secreto por muchos años.

-Con el paso de los años, pensé que quizás debía salir con otros ponis pero todas me rechazaron. Sweetie Belle dijo que no buscaba romance y que no estaba interesada en tener novio y a la semana siguiente, estaba saliendo con otro potro, todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira para no salir con migo solo porque soy un dragón. También pensé que tal vez me iría mejor con los dragones. Pero esos brutos… ¡NO ME VEIAN COMO UNO DE LOS SUYOS POR VIVIR CON PONIS!-

Después de retomar el aire que perdió por el grito, continúo con su relato. -Pensé que sería feliz entre los ponis, creí que sería valorado entre ellos. Pero me equivoque. El día en el que me fui de Equestria, fue el día en el que deje de creer en la magia de la amistad y en la estupidez del amor. Con que tú fueras mi único amigo era más que suficiente.- El dragón cambio su semblante a uno de odio por recordar todo ese dolor por el que paso.

Razor se quedó pensativo unos segundos sobre todo lo que había pasado durante esos años hasta que decidió hablar –¿No crees que nos estamos saliendo del tema? Vinimos a esta biblioteca para saber que estaba pasando aquí, no para recordar porque nos fuimos de Equestria.-

-Bien- Spike junto sus garras pensando bien lo que debía decir. –Entonces todos estos "Seguidores" están haciendo de las suyas en lo que su amo regresa. Si Celestia no hubiera olvidado a esos idiotas, no estaríamos sufriendo este infierno.-

Spike levanto la vista hacia el techo cruzándose de brazos. –Todo lo que quería era un lugar tranquilo donde vivir sin tener que sentir como un esclavo, ¿Y que es lo que consigo? Meterme en un infierno.-

-¡Oye! Estaríamos más tranquilos si tu no hubieras matado a esos seguidores- Razor lo miro con enojo recordando lo que había pasado hace unos dias.

* * *

Razor y Spike estuvieron viajando durante 5 años. Vieron lugares maravillosos y quedaron fascinados con todo lo que observaron durante su viaje, pero eran lugares que no habían sido tocados por los Seguidores de Grogar. Cuando vieron esos países vieron con sus propios ojos el horror que ellos causaban. Muertos por doquier, hospitales llenos por enfermos y heridos que apenas podían tratar. Durante mucho tiempo, los dos vieron como todos eran tratados de una forma horrible, y el enojo de Spike se hacía cada vez más grande. Y un día, todo ese enojo llego a su límite y aprendió una lección muy importante…

Equestria vive en una burbuja color rosa y con corazones en todas partes, mientras en estos reinos los campos están manchados de sangre y los cuerpos yacen regados por doquier.

Ese día ellos estaban caminando, tratando de no llamar la atención, cuando pasaron por un callejón donde un pegaso y un grifo estaban quitándole a un potrillo lo poco que tenía. Al ver que no traía nada, el grifo le dio un puñetazo en su estómago, haciendo que el pequeño potrillo escupiera sangre. Greenflames, al ver eso, enfureció y se lanzó al ataque hacia ellos dándole un puñetazo en la cara al grifo para después lanzarse hacia el pegaso.

Cuando el grifo empezaba a recuperarse, sintió que alguien caía sobre él y al abrir los ojos, vio una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida. Razor empezó a drenar sus emociones dejándolo débil para después volver su vista hacia Spike, pero quedo horrorizado con lo que vio.

El dragón había mordido el cuello del poni, la sangre corría por gran parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. El poni apenas se movía indicando que estaba muriendo y cuando dejo de moverse Spike lo soltó revelando un hocico cubierto de sangre.

Razor estaba tan distraído que se olvidó del grifo, pero Spike lo vio y tomo la espada que portaba el poni y corrió hacia donde su amigo estaba. El grifo aprovecho la distracción de Razor para llevar su garra a su cintura y sacar un arma que en el pasado les era muy extraña, ya que esta era como un cañón muy pequeño con un gatillo, pero era capaz de causar la muerte si se le daba en el lugar correcto.

Una pistola.

Spike llego a tiempo para poner su garra izquierda entre la bala y Razor, sus escamas eran muy duras por lo que la bala no lo atravesó pero si le causo un pequeño dolor, para después enterrar la espada en medio de su cabeza, dándole una muerte instantánea.

Cuando todo se calmó, el pequeño potro salió corriendo del lugar asustado. Spike y Razor no perdieron tiempo y se fueron del lugar lo más rápido antes de que llegaran refuerzos. Para su suerte, nunca supieron quien mato a esos dos soldados, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos era que esos dos, habían sido de un muy alto rango y de los mejores que ese ejército había tenido y habían sido asesinados.

Cuando todo se calmó, los dos salieron de su escondite para investigar que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Antes no querían saber que pasaba, lo único que querían era atravesar ese país e ir a otro más tranquilo. Razor miraba a Spike con duda, él se encontraba sintiéndose culpable ya que nunca había matado pero cuando vio lo que le hacían a ese niño, no podía ignorarlo. Parte de él se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto cuando sintió que algo golpeo su pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo vio que era solo una pelota, la tomo para ver de quien era y devolvérsela mientras un grupo de niños de diferentes especies corrían hacia el pidiéndole la pelota.

Spike arrojo la pelota y todos corrieron detrás de ella, todos menos uno, al verlo vio que era el mismo potro que estaba en ese callejón. Ese niño se acercó a Spike lentamente hacia el para luego hacer algo que el dragón no esperaba. Spike estaba siendo abrazado por el niño, Razor miraba con alegría la escena mientras la cara de Spike cambiaba de enojo a confusión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido un abrazo. Cuando el niño se separó de el, le dijo unas palabras que ablandaron el corazón de Spike. –Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor.- para después irse corriendo a jugar con sus amigos dejando a Spike con una cara de sorpresa, la cual el simulador pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del dragón.

* * *

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Le pregunto el simulador a su amigo.

-Bueno… Una pequeña parte de mí, quisiera ignorar todo y solo seguir con nuestro camino.-

-¿Perooo…?- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La mayor parte de mi quiere pelear, y salvarlos de esos malditos infelices.-

-¡Esta decidido, pelearemos contra esos idiotas!-

-¿Pelearemos?-

-¿En serio Spi… Greenflames? ¿Crees que a mí me gustaba ver como ellos maltrataban a otros enfrente de mí?-

-Entonces pelearemos contra ellos.- Greenflames lo dijo con un tono muy calmado, pero por dentro estaba decidido a detener todas esas injusticias.

En ese momento la motivación del simulador murieron al recordar un pequeño detalle. –Espera, aunque tú seas un dragón y yo un simulador que puede drenar sus emociones, solo somos dos.-

-¡No necesitamos a nadie más!- Le dijo de manera cortante. –Tu y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos sin problemas.

-Green, necesitamos ser más.- Al ver a su amigo, noto que su expresión volvía a estar llena de ira. –Sabes algo, yo no creo que la magia de la amistad este muerta dentro de ti. Pienso que aun debes de considerarla algo importante.-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- le dijo de una manera directa, sin emoción.

-Sigues estando a mi lado- la mirada de Greenflames se suavizo. –Si no creyeras en la amistad, no estarías con migo, o no hubieras salvado a ese pequeño.- Esta respuesta hizo que bajara la cabeza reflexionando en todo eso. –El negar eso es como negar el pasado, negar todo lo que ellas te enseñaron, negar que fuiste tú quien me enseño la magia de la amistad haciéndome cambiar y darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal y fue la magia de la amistad la que te hizo darme otra oportunidad después del daños tanto físico como emocional que te cause.-

Greenflames solo se quedó sentado reflexionando todo eso para después razonarlo y ver que su amigo tenía razón. Aunque sus amigas se olvidaron de él, el no olvido lo que aprendió sobre la magia de la amistad. Algo muy cursi, pero si quería ganar esta guerra tenía que confiar en otros.

-Tal vez si es buena idea el ver si podemos tener otros integrantes, pero no pienso hacerme amigos de ellos.-

Para Razor eso era un avance, después de todo el tiempo que Greenflames ha vivido en el odio y el rencor.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos.- Dijo Razor para ponerse de pie junto con Greenflames- Lo mejor será conseguir armas con las que podamos luchar contra ellos. Tenemos buenas habilidades con mi magia y tu fuego, pero un apoyo extra no nos caería nada mal.

Greenflames solo asintió con la cabeza para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, esta dio un pequeño rechinido, haciendo que la bibliotecaria despertara de golpe como si algo hubiera explotado con gran fuerza justo enfrente de ella. La poni busco el origen de ruido y al verlos llevo su pesuña a sus labios para silenciarlos. –Shhhh.-

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar y fue en ese momento que Razor le dijo a Greenflames. -¿En serio?

* * *

**Y al fin esta acabado el capitulo dos, antes daré unos avisos:**

**El primero es que hice este retroceso para explicar mejor la situación en la que estaban metidos y mostrar desde cuando empezó la amistad de Razor y Spike.**

**El siguiente punto es que algunos capítulos si van a estar algo fuertes por lo que cambiare la "K" por una "T".**

**El tercer punto es que les agradezco sus comentarios, este es mi primer fic y me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, para los que lo leyeron de seguro se están preguntando si Spike volverá a Equestria. La respuesta es no, o por lo menos por el momento, eso se ira viendo con el transcurso de esta historia.**

**Los personajes que elegí fueron por decisión mía y los hijos de Flash y Twilight y la hija de Rarity son oc míos que quizás volveré a usar en algún futuro.**

**También hare lo posible por que sea semana, dependiendo de la situación de mi vida.**

**Por ultimo, agradezco a Fazen77 por sus consejos, y también siendo su fic actual uno de los que me motivo a escribir, entre muchos otros famosos y favoritos tanto de la fanfiction como de la fimfiction.**

**Espero sus comentarios, las criticas son bienvenidas eso me hace mejorar**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sonrisas

Capítulo 3: Sonrisas.

En una calle de la gran ciudad de Longon, una pequeña niña grifo lloraba con todas sus fuerza mientras los demás pasaban a su alrededor ignorándola por completo. Ella sentía que nadie le haría caso ni que nadie la ayudaría con su problema, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente sola.

-Hola.- Dijo alguien a un lado de ella y al darse la vuelta vio a una poni de color azul con una gran sonrisa. -¿Te ocurre algo pequeña?-

La niña al verla empezó a sentir una gran calma en su interior. Se secó las lágrimas que habían estado corriendo por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo y empezó a hablar. –Hola señorita, lo que pasa es que yo estaba con mi mama y mientras caminábamos la calle empezó a llenarse de gente y me separe de mi mama.- La pequeña estaba una vez más al borde de las lágrimas al recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero empezó calmarse cuando sintió un casco sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquila pequeña- Le dijo la poni. –Yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu madre.-

Después de decir eso, los ojos de la grifo se empezaron a llenar de esperanza mientras sus labios cambiaban de verse triste hasta formar una enorme sonrisa. –¿Lo dice enserio?- pregunto ilusionada obteniendo una afirmación de la poni. –¡Muchísimas gracias señorita! No sabe lo mucho que me alegra que haya alguien que me ayude.-

-No es nada.- Respondió mientras le ofrecía su casco para que lo tomara y se fueran juntas a buscar a su mama.- Me gusta ayudar a los demás no importa que tan grande o pequeño sea su problema.-

-Usted es muy buena señorita.- respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. -¿Puedo saber cómo se llama?-

La poni le devolvió la sonrisa y con una voz muy tranquila respondió la pregunta de la pequeña. –Mi nombre es Summer Season, pero solo llámame Summer.-

Y después de decir eso ambas se fueron tranquilas y sonriendo buscando a la madre de la niña.

* * *

En un pequeño bar, un grupo de chicas estaban teniendo una pequeña reunión. No sonaba muy alegre ya que el tema del que estaban hablando era…

-En serio, en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien que no se acobarde por culpa de esos seguidores o que se unan a ellos.- Dijo una dragona algo molesta.

-Te entiendo bien, siempre hablan de ser lo suficientemente macho.- Respondió una kirin algo seria. –Siempre se la pasan hablando de lo fuertes o valientes pero en el momento de probar eso, se acobardan. Solo son unos idiotas.-

-No lo sé Windy- le contesto una minotauro que estaba a su lado. –Quiero decir, si, ellos no deberían alardear de esas cosas en una situación como esta, pero también tienen que tomar en cuenta que solo son uno contra un grupo de brabucones que se creen los dueños del mundo. ¿Tú que dices Flow…?- Giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga poni, pero a verla noto que tenía su mirada en una cebra macho que la miraba de forma picara. La minotauro entendió lo que ocurría, y de forma juguetona empezó a susurrarle. -¿Si tanto te gusta porque no vas a hablarle? Después de todo es muy guapo.- Las demás escucharon eso al ver su aspecto empezaron a animar a su amiga para que fuera, pero antes de que ella se pusiera de pie la cebra ya estaba caminando hacia ella.

Cuando llego a la mesa, usando una voz seductora empezó a hablarle a la poni. –Hola preciosa, me estaba preguntando si no quisieras dejar a tus bellas amigas por un momento y acompañarme con unos tragos.- Esto causo que las demás soltaran leves risas de las demás.

-Me gustaría.- Le respondió con algo de timidez. –Pero Estoy aquí con mis amigas y no quisiera dejarlas solas en este momento.- Al decir esto las demás estaban a punto de protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por la cebra.

-Qué tal si tus amigas se unen a nosotros dos, eso aumentaría la diversión.-Dijo esto de una forma picara lo que causo que las demás se molestara.

-¿Qué te has creído que somos?- Contesto la dragona enfurecida. –Nosotras no somos…-

-O no, no, no, no. Yo no pienso que ustedes sean así. Un grupo de chicas finas en necesidad de un macho que pueda hacerlas pasar una noche inolvidable. Y yo soy eso que buscan-

La dragona estuvo a punto de lanzarle fuego pero fue detenida por la minotauro. –Escucha. ¿Tú crees ser bastante bueno para nosotras cuatro?- La cebra solo asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, entonces ágamos un trato.- Los demás la miraron algo sorprendidos. –Dentro de unos segundos, entraran unos Seguidores de Grogar a este bar. Son solo un grupo de diez brabucones que se burlan de los que vienen a este bar y les quitan sus cosas. Si tú derrotas a los diez, las cuatro pasaremos la noche contigo.- Dijo eso último de una forma seductora. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella para hablar sobre su idea.

-¿Te volviste loca?- Le susurro la dragona.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- Le siguió la poni.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?- Le pregunto la kirin.

-Amigas, tranquilas- Les respondió la minotauro. –Le dije eso para que se fuera y no nos molestara. Como si él fuera a…-

-Acepto.-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas de que aceptara el trato. Al verlo, observaron que tenía una sonrisa muy confiada lo que les hacía preguntarse el cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y sonreír al hacer un trato como ese.

Las cuatro estaban a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y por esta entraron un pegaso, un alicornio, tres minotauros, dos grifos, un dragón, un kirin y un burro. Lo que los diez tenían en común eran sus uniformes grises con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser la cabeza, de frente, de una cabra, totalmente oscura, con unos ojos rojos que expresaban ira. Y lo que intimidada a todos los que estaban en el bar eran las armas que ellos poseían.

Los diez se dirigieron hacia la barra, dos grifos que estaban sentados en ese lugar se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron de esos lugares que habían ocupado para evitar problemas. El pegaso dirigió su mirada al dragón que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra. –Danos lo de siempre, y que sea rápido.- El dragón, al hoy eso empezó a tomar vasos y tarros, poniéndolos enfrente de ellos empezando a preparar sus bebidas, sintiendo un gran miedo de lo que podría pasarle si llegaba a equivocarse ya que ellos tenían una gran fama como matones sin corazón.

Mientras eso pasaba, uno de los grifos volteo a ver quiénes se encontraban en el lugar pero su mirada se detuvo al ver a las cuatro amigas. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia esa mesa.

-Vaya, ustedes son muy hermosas. Cada día son más sexys.- Las cuatro solo se quedaron quietas sin decir nada mientras los ojos del grifo recorrían los cuerpos de cada una hasta detenerse en la poni. –Hoy tengo ganas de divertirme un poco, así que tu vienes con migo olvidada.- Dijo esto tomándola del brazo y tirando con fuerza para que se fuera con él aunque ella no quisiera. Pero fue detenido por la cebra.

-Oye, a una dama no se le habla de esa forma y mucho menos tratarla así.- Al escuchar eso el grifo la soltó para voltearse hacia él y observarlo.

-Lárgate si no quieres morir.- Le advirtió, pero antes de intentar tomarla a la poni otra vez, la cebra se puso en frente de él. Eso acabo con su paciencia y decidió darle un puñetazo muy veloz pero con una gran fuerza el cual fallo, ya que la cebra se movió de forma rápida y después de esquivarlo el asesto tres golpes en el grifo causando que este callera inconsciente de espaldas.

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. La cebra no solo esquivo un golpe difícil de ver, sino que además dio tres golpes más rápidos que los del grifo. Esto causo el enojo de los otros nueve seguidores que se pusieron de pie dispuesto a atacarlo.

Al ver esto, lo único que hizo fue ir caminando hacia la mesa en la que había estado anteriormente para sacar un bastón. Después los miro con determinación para decir unas palabras que hizo enojar aún más a los seguidores que quedaban.

-Estoy listo.-

Al decir esto, el pegaso y el kirin se arrojaron hacia el con cuchillos preparados parados. Estos fueron esquivados al mismo tiempo que el kirin recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo inconsciente. El pegaso no pudo ver bien lo que paso, ya que al girar su cabeza lo último que pudo ver fue un bastón dirigiéndose hacia el a toda velocidad noqueándolo en el instante.

El burro dio un salto para envestir a la cebra con todas sus fuerzas, pero él lo esquivo girando hacia un lado y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que callera al suelo y así ir corriendo hacia el minotauro que apenas pudo ponerse en posición de combate para ser noqueado con un solo golpe.

El grifo, el dragón y los dos minotauros decidieron no arriesgarse y cada uno tomo sus armas de fuego, pero antes de que pudieran disparar dos de ellos recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus garras haciendo que las soltaran. Después de desarmarlos, la cebra puso una de las puntas de su bastón en el piso usándolo como apoyo para dar una patada alta en la cabeza del dragón que cayo inconsciente. En ese momento noto que el alicornio estaba empezando a cargar un hechizo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando que seguía en el aire giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha haciendo que su bastón se acercara a su cuerpo para después dar un fuerte golpe con el justo en la frente del alicornio haciendo que lanzara un potente rayo hacia el techo causando un agujero mientras caía de espaldas sin señas de estar consiente.

Los dos minotauros se recuperaron de su desarme sorpresa y decidieron golpearlo pero fueron noqueados inmediatamente por la cebra, usando una de sus cabezas como apoyo para dar un gran salto y caer sobre el grifo antes de que disparara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. Todos estaban tan asombrados de que una sola cebra macho, usando solo un bastón como arma, haya sido capaz de vencer a diez Seguidores de Grogar de los más desalmados sin ningún problema.

Al recuperarse de haber dado ese salto, se dirigió a su mesa, tomo sus cosas para caminar hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro amigas que estaban mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Al llegar a la mesa, mostro una gran sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Saben, a unas calles de aquí hay un buen hotel donde estoy muy seguro que pasaremos una gran noche.- dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír.

Las cuatro mantenían la misma expresión sin decir nada y la primera en hablar fue la dragona. –Yo voy primero.-

-Yo quiero estar arriba.- Dijo la poni antes de que alguien dijera algo más.

-Tranquilas señoritas. ¿Qué les parece si una vez que estemos haya hablamos sobre esto.- Las cuatro asintieron para después ponerse de pie e ir lo más cerca que podían de la cebra.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas, "guapo"?- Pregunto la minotauro pestañeando al final de la pregunta lo que hizo que el girara su cabeza hacia ella y respondiera su pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Zercok.- Respondió mientras los cinco salían por la puerta hacia la calle, rumbo al hotel del cual Zercok les hablo.

* * *

-Por favor, es todo lo que tengo.- Dijo muy angustiada una joven poni que se aferraba a la ropa del grifo que le había quitado el poco dinero que había conseguido. Ella era pobre y había pasado todo el día trabajando para poder conseguir ese dinero para poder comer algo esa noche.

-Es muy poco, no debería llorar solo por unas cuantas monedas, jajajaja- El grifo soltó una fuerte carcajada. Era de edad avanzada con plumas y pelaje gris, pero lo que lo distinguía era su uniforme gris con el símbolo de los Seguidores de Grogar. Este uniforme era un poco diferente a cualquier otro indicando que era alguien de mayor rango.

El Grifo estaba a punto de marcharse con una gran sonrisa que expresaba arrogancia por todo su pico, pero fue detenido por un aura roja que sostenía su cola.

-Si aprecias tu vida regresa ese dinero a esa poni.- El grifo se dio la media vuelta viendo con enojo a quien lo había detenido. A unos metros de él vio a una criatura muy extraña que había visto muy seguido entre sus tropas, pocas veces como civiles y rara vez luchando contra ellos.

Se trataba de un kirin de color rojo con melena de color amarilla. Sus garras eran tan afiladas como las navajas y con escamas lo bastante duras como el acero. En su cabeza se encontraban dos cuernos largos que se extendían hacia atrás, con unas cuantas ramificaciones. Sus ojos eran tan amarillos como el sol, tanto que al verlos se podía sentir una gran calma en el interior de quien los viera, pero en ese momento lo único que brotaba de ellos era enojo por lo que vio hace unos segundos.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de una bestia como tú, y hoy no estoy de humor como para manchar mi uniforme de sangre de un fenómeno.- Al darse la media vuelta fue segado por un flash y al recuperar la vista, a tan solo un metro de distancia se encontraba el kirin con la misma expresión que se encontraba antes.

-Esta es tu última advertencia, si no le regresas su dinero te hare saber lo que sienten los pollos rostizados.- Amenazo el kirin, sin dudar. No iba a dejar que ese grifo se saliera con la suya.

Antes de darse cuenta un puño ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su nariz por lo que apenas pudo esquivar el golpe.

-Eso fue rápido.- Dijo el grifo. –Pero déjame decirte que yo he matado a muchos como tú. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado de tu vida…-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que de pronto hubo un flash en donde se encontraba el kirin y al siguiente segundo, se encontraba parado con una garra expendida golpeado al grifo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

El kirin levito con su magia el dinero que le había robado a la poni. Después de hacer esto lo levito hacia ella para que lo tomara entre los cascos. La poni contemplo la bolsa de monedas que le habían quitado hace unos momentos y cuando levanto la vista para ver al kirin vio que este soplo fuego a una de sus garras y de esa llama se materializo una pequeña bolsa de dinero que hizo levitar hacia la poni.

-No es mucho, pero supongo que con esto podrá comer mejor. Lo necesita más que yo.- Los ojos de la poni se humedecieron ante tal gesto de generosidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el kirin la interrumpió. –No es necesario que me lo agradezca, solo úselo bien.-

El kirin empezó a caminar en una dirección distinta a la que iba la poni pero fue detenido por ella. –Al menos puedo saber tu nombre.- Después de decir esto, el kirin se volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto causo que ella también sonriera.

-Mi nombre es Hokage.-

Al decir esto, se giró y retomo su marcha tratando de alejarse para que la poni no lo viera en ese estado. –Eso era todo mi dinero.- Dijo esto en voz baja mientras llevaba una de sus garras a su estómago. Había ahorrado ese dinero para comer esa noche, pero tampoco podía dejar que alguien más joven que el pasara hambre. Y no lo decía por el hecho de que él tenía más de 200 años, sino porque ella apenas era una adolescente en crecimiento.

* * *

A una calle de una plaza un pequeño kirin salía de una biblioteca llevando unos libros consigo. Pero fue detenido por un grupo de niños de diferentes especies que al parecer lo habían estado esperando.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Pregunto sarcásticamente uno de ellos. –Pero si es nuestro fenómeno favorito. Supongo que ya conoces la rutina, así que danos el dinero rápido si no quieres que te golpeemos.-

-Por favor, déjenme en paz.- Contesto el kirin.- No traigo nada de dinero, y si mi mama…-

-Ooooh. Él bebe va a llorar.- Dijo un dragón a los demás. –Yo no le creo nada. Lo mejor será que le quitemos el dinero a la fuerza.-

-¡Siii!- Exclamaron todos con sonrisas malvadas.

El kirin estaba aterrado, eran seis contra uno y él no era muy valiente. El dragón había levantado su garra para dar el primer golpe pero fue detenido por otra garra. La garra de un grifo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Pregunto algo enojado por lo que vio. -¿No les da vergüenza? ¿Abusar de alguien indefenso?-

-¿A usted que le importa?- Contesto el dragón tratando de zafarse del agarre del grifo, pero este se intensifico al punto de sentir que le apretaba el brazo.

-Mejor váyanse antes de que lo lamenten.- Dijo con enojo, haciendo que los demás empezaran a sentir miedo. Después de soltar el brazo del dragón, los seis se fueron corriendo lo más lejos que podían.

Cuando el grifo vio que se habían alejado lo suficiente, giro su cabeza hasta ver al pequeño kirin que estaba recogiendo sus libros del suelo que había dejado caer por el miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el grifo al kirin.

-Sí, lo estoy.- Respondió el pequeño kirin con algo de tristeza. –Muchas gracias por la ayuda señor, usted fue muy valiente.-

-De nada. Pero no deberías dejar que ellos te intimidaran tan fácilmente.-

-¿No?-

-No. Tu eres un kirin.- Le dijo el grifo con una voz alegre. –Puedes hacer magia y escupir fuego. Tú eres mucho mejor que ese dragón.-

-Ellos saben que mi magia no es buena y no puedo hacer una llama muy fuerte. Y no soy tan fuerte como ese dragón.-

El grifo inclino la cabeza hasta ver al pequeño kirin directo a los ojos. –La verdadera fuerza no está en los músculos….- Levanto una de sus garras hasta ponerla enfrente del pecho del niño, señalando su pecho. –…Si no aquí adentro. Y puedo ver que tienes una gran fuerza, solo tienes que aprender a dejarla salir.-

Al oír esto, el niño empezó a sonreír, mirando al grifo a los ojos.

-Sabes niño.- Continuo el grifo.- No quisiera que esos niños te emboscaran en el camino a tu casa. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?-

Al decir eso, el pequeño kirin sonrió más de lo que había sonreído antes. -¿En serio?- Pregunto obteniendo un cabeceo del grifo. –Muchas gracias. Me siento más seguro estando con usted, señor…-

-Feather Cut. Solo no dejes de sonreír. Cuando uno sonríe, las cosas salen mejor.- Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta a ese comentario, fue una gran sonrisa de parte del niño, para así empezar a caminar hacia la casa del pequeño kirin.

* * *

Los cuatro llegaron a la plaza por diferentes calles, pero con destinos diferentes.

-Por favor, no me lastimen. Solo estoy buscando a mi hija.- Dijo una grifo con varios moretones en la cara a dos Seguidores de Grogar.

-¡Summer!- Grito la pequeña grifo. -¡Es mi mama! Por favor tienes que ayudar…-

-¡Espera aquí!- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia los Seguidores que seguían golpeando sin piedad a la grifo.

Sin saber qué fue lo que lo golpeo, uno de ellos fue golpeado el rostro cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Mientras su compañero recibió una fuerte coz en el pecho rompiéndole varias costillas.

Cuando la grifo empezó a levantar la vista para ver a su heroína, escucho a alguien llamarla. -¡Mama!- Al darse la vuelta, vio a su hija corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, por lo que empezó a extender los brazos para darle un abrazo a su pequeña.

Summer estaba conmovida por el encuentro que no noto a un pegaso en el techo de una casa hablando por su comunicador. –Señor, Creo que le interesara oír esto.-

Todos habían empezado a reunirse en la plaza ante tal conmovedora escena. Hasta que un kirin llamo la atención de la poni.

-Eso fue muy valiente- Dijo Hokage.

-Y tus movimientos fueron muy rápidos y precisos. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?- Pregunto Zercok, acompañado de las cuatro chicas.

-No fue nada- Respondió Summer. -Fue algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo.-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Dos docenas de Seguidores de Grogar llegaron a una plaza, y del techo bajo un pegaso con una diabólica sonrisa. Los veinticinco, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban la poni, el kirin, el grifo y la cebra. Ellos al notar esto, se alejaron de quienes habían acompañado hasta quedar acorralados en una pared.

Los seguidores llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos con armas de fuego preparadas para disparar a cualquier intento de ataque. Y de ellos surgió un unicornio de edad mediana con una mirada dura y fría. Este les hablo de una forma aún más fría.

-Ustedes se han atrevido a atacar a mis hombres como si fueran héroes.- Se detuvo haciendo una pausa dramática para después continuar. –Dejenme decirles algo. Los héroes no existen. Lo que hoy hicieron, en mi opinión, es pena de muerte.-

Hokage lo miro con enojo. –Eso no es cierto. Eso solo es encarcelamiento.

-Para tu información, yo no he golpeado a uno de ustedes.- Dijo Feather Cut de una forma desafiante.

-Sobre eso…- Dijo un dragón llamando la atención de todos. –…Mi hermanito te envía saludos.- Al terminar de hablar, esbozo una malévola sonrisa mirando al grifo que se encontraba acorralado.

-Aun así, los demás solo dejamos inconscientes a los suyos.- Dijo la cebra, notando que el kirin no protestaba sobre lo de atacar a los seguidores, dándole a entender que el también debió noquear al menos a uno como para que el también este entre ellos.

-Así es.- Le siguió Summer. –Eso no es pena de muerte.-

-Como dije, "en mi opinión".- Contesto el Unicornio que no dejaba de verlos con desprecio. –Pero también tienen una forma de evitar su muerte. Al menos hoy.-

-¿Y cuál es?- Contesto el grifo sin mucho interés.

-Únanse a nosotros.- Al decir esto empezó a sonreír de forma malvada. –Lo que ustedes hicieron fue impresionante. Muchos de ellos eran los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenían un excelente manejo de armas. Y ustedes los vencieron con tanta facilidad. Y estoy seguro que si el grifo hubiera enfrentado a unos seguidores en lugar de unos simples niños también los habría derrotado. Después de todo…- Dio tres pasos al frente para quedar más cerca. –No es la primera vez que alguno de ustedes deja inconsciente a uno de los nuestros.- Los cuatro no se inmutaron ante la revelación. –Así que ustedes eligen, se unen o…-

-¡Elijo morir!-Los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo. Se miraron sorprendidos ya que cada uno no esperaba que respondieran lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

-No formare parte de una organización corrupta.- Dijo Hokage.

-Ustedes solo llevan sufrimiento a aquellos que no lo merecen.- Continúo Zercok.

-Jamás formare parte de algo tan podrido como ustedes.- Siguió Feather.

-Prefiero morir antes que unirme a ustedes.- Termino Summer.

-Bien. Es su decisión.- Dijo el unicornio dando unos pasos hacia atrás. –Preparen sus armas para disparar. Usen grueso calibre con el kirin; unicornios, quiero que los maten con su magia; dragones, Quémenlos hasta que queden cenizas

A lo lejos se veían acercarse aquellos seguidores que habían quedado noqueados en sus respectivas peleas. Todos tenían algo en común, todos estaban enojados por lo que les hicieron y querían venganza. Al ver la escena, no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron unirse a la fila para poder dispararles.

Mientras, los cuatro que se encontraba acorralados, trataban de no mostrar miedo ante la situación que tenían delante de ellos. Cada uno observo a aquellos que los habían acompañado hasta ese lugar. En el caso de Hokage, él pudo ver que la poni que ayudo hace poco lo había seguido y contemplaba la escena con tristeza en sus ojos. Las cuatro amigas veían a Zercok lo observaban con tristeza y decepción por no haber podido estar con él por más tiempo. La pequeña grifo veía con gran tristeza lo que ocurría, su mama quería llevársela para que no viera lo que iba a pasar pero la niña no quería irse, quería estar lo más cerca que podía de Summer.

En cuanto a Feather, el vio al pequeño kirin algo triste, pero el niño noto que el grifo lo observaba recordó lo que le había dicho y empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa. El grifo entendió el mensaje, y viendo eso empezó a sonreír. Mirando a los que estaban a su lado, decidió saber algo.

-Siendo honesto. Antes de morir, me gustaría saber sus nombres.- Al terminar la frase volvió a sonreír haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran por eso. Y cada uno empezó a decir su nombre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me llamo Hokage.-

-Yo soy Zercok.-

-Mi nombre es Summer Season.-

-Yo me llamo Feather Cut. Mucho gusto.-

Todos mantuvieron su sonrisa a pesar de que los soldados habían terminado de preparar sus armas.

-Muy bien. ¡Preparen!- Dijo el unicornio haciendo que todos tomaran sus armas, en el caso de los unicornios, alicornios, dragones y kirines preparar sus hechizos y fuegos. -¡Apunten!- Al decir eso, todos empezaron a apuntar sus armas, cuernos y bocas hacia donde estaban los condenados. Manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. -¡Fueee…!-

¡Slash!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y atravesando algo. Cuando todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el unicornio, este se encontraba tendido en el suelo con una espada atravesando su cráneo. Sobre el cuerpo se encontraba una figura encapuchada y encorvada, indicando que había saltado desde muy alto y caído sobre el unicornio matándolo con la espada. Al levantarse se pudo ver que era un dragón. Un dragón con escamas purpuras; el estómago, pecho, garganta y parte inferior de la mandíbula de color verde claro; Con picos y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Sus garras y colmillos eran muy afilados, pero sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento que era característico de él y lo demostró con un potente rugido.

Ira.

* * *

**Adivinen quien esta de regreso. **

**No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de esta historia. He estado algo ocupado y no estoy seguro de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. **

**Pero no se preocupen, después de leer los comentarios me anime mas a seguir este fic. Esperen muchas mas sorpresas y nueva mente me disculpo por la tardanza, espero y les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus criticas u opiniones sobre el fic. **


	4. Capitulo 4: La magia de la amistad ¿Olv

**Capítulo 4. La magia de la amistad ¿Olvidada?**

En una plaza al sur de Longon, un gran grupo de criaturas habían quedado impactadas por lo que acababan de ver hace un momento. El asombro fue tan grande que hubo un silencio que había durado mucho, silencio que fue roto por un poderoso rugido.

Nadie supo cómo paso. El dragón había aparecido de la nada matando al capitán de los Seguidores. Se suponía que tenían apoyo aéreo para evitar una sorpresa como esa. Uno de los grifos volteo a ver los techos de los edificios cercanos a la plaza para ver cómo fue posible que un enorme dragón pudo pasar desapercibido. Su pregunta fue resuelta a ver que en uno de los techos se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, mostrando señas de haber sido atravesados por algo o cortados. También alcanzo a ver que algunos no presentaban ningún corte ni lesión que haya causado su muerte, haciendo que se pregunte que pudo matarlos sin que les causara ningún tipo de lesión.

De pronto sintió que algo le cayó encima quedando cara a cara con su atacante, y al verlo quedo totalmente aterrado ya que quien lo ataco era algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Parecía un poni, pero también tenía el aspecto de un insecto, sus ojos eran azules y tenía alas como las de un insecto. Tenía agujeros en sus cascos. Trato de obsérvalo mejor, pero cuando la criatura abrió la boca, pareciendo que iba a morderlo, sintió como la energía de energía de su cuerpo se reducía poco a poco hasta no sentir nada.

Los otros soldados habían quedado impactados ante lo que vieron y sin pensarlo más se lanzaron al ataque del dragón y del pony/insecto.

Después de retirar su espada de la cabeza del unicornio al que había matado, el dragón corrió hacia ellos desenvainando la otra espada que yacía en su espalda y empezó a cortar a los soldados. La sangre salía volando a todos lados, y los seguidores disparaban sin poder hacer algún daño ya que el dragón poseía una gran agilidad y esquivaba las balas hasta quedar enfrente de su víctima atravesando una de sus espadas en su pecho.

El simulador también estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de Seguidores, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque haciendo aparecer en el aire una lanza muy delgada pero con una punta muy filosa. Esquivando los disparos, hechizos y torrentes de fuego de sus enemigos, se dirigió hacia ellos clavando su lanza en aquel que estuviera frente a él y a la vez usando el otro extremo para golpear y desarmar a los que decidieron usar combate cercano. Pero todos tuvieron el mismo destino.

Mientras tanto, los civiles que se habían reunido para ver la muerte de aquellos que estaban condenados a muerte, salieron corriendo del lugar en cuanto se dio el primer disparo ya que sabían que si se quedaban podían morir. Pero solo habían quedado cuatro en ese lugar a parte de los seguidores que estaban peleando con el dragón y el insecto/pony. Zercok, Hokage, Feather Cut y Summer Season, quedaron asombrados ante lo que estaban observando. Dos misteriosos seres aparecieron de la nada y estaban matando a esos mercenarios. Solo eran dos, y tenían todo controlado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Hokage.

-No tengo la menor idea.- Respondió Feather. –Pero, quienes sean, nos han salvado la vida y la de aquellos que se habían acercado a este lugar.- Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos observando la masacre, sin dejar de ver a sus salvadores sobretodo Summer quien quedo asombrada por la aparición de la criatura negra.

De vuelta a la batalla, las balas terminaban en todos los muro de los edificios. Ninguna pudo acertar en sus blancos ya que estos se movían demasiado rápido que, o evitaban las balas o desviaban los rifles, metralletas y pistolas haciendo que terminaran disparando en otras direcciones. Los Seguidores no podían darles pelea a los dos seres y terminaban muertos hasta que solo quedaron tres, pero no duro mucho ya que el dragón blandió una de sus espadas cortando la cabeza de un pegaso, mientras que el insecto/pony enterraba la punta de su lanza en el corazón de un kirin en su corazón. Al hacer eso, ocupo demasiada fuerza para dar ese golpe que bajo la guardia provocando que el que quedaba le diera un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se fuera rodando hacia donde se encontraba el dragón.

-Así que ustedes son el dragón y el bicho raro que han estado matando a los miembros de otras unidades por todo el continente Griopeo. Deben ser muy tontos como para pensar que pueden hacer todo eso sin recibir su merecido.- Quien menciono todo esto fue el dragón que se había dirigido a Feather Cut minutos atrás diciendo que era el hermano mayor del dragón que había molestado al pequeño kirin.

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de hacer lo que te dé la gana? El que seas un dragón, no significa que puedes ir a molestar y burlarte de otros y mucho menos ser uno de los "Tontos de Grogar".- El insecto/pony dijo eso ultimo con mucho sarcasmo haciendo enojar al dragón. El giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el dragón purpura que aún mantenía un mirada llena de ira.

-Sabes, no sé porque estas junto a un fenómeno.- Dijo eso con mucho desprecio. –Tu eres un dragón muy fuerte, nos servirías mucho en nuestras tropas. No ganaras nada con pelear por estas basuras inservibles. Únetenos, serás de los mejores.- El dragón purpura empezó a cerrar más los ojos. –Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es…-

-No me interesa saber quién eres.- El dragón de ojos verdes dijo esto con mucho odio. –A mí no me interesa saber el nombre de los que mato. No pienso unirte a tu ejército de enfermos mentales. Pero tampoco pienses que saldrás vivo de aquí.-

Al escuchar eso, el dragón rojo suspiro para después mirar al dragón purpura con lastima. –Es una pena. Tu hubieras sido de los mejores.- Empezó a mover su garra hacia donde tenía su rifle. –Pero si es tu decisión…- Con gran velocidad tomo su arma apuntándola directo al corazón del otro dragón para después tirar del gatillo. -…Púdrete.-

La bala viajaba a gran velocidad que era imposible de ver incluso para los ojos más entrenados de un grifo o un dragón. Pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el pecho del dragón, fue bloqueada por la espada que portaba en su mano derecha. El dragón rojo quedo asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero solo duro unos segundos que empezó a disparar sin parar. Todas las balas eran bloqueadas por las espadas del dragón purpura. Ninguna daba en el blanco. De pronto, el dragón rojo se quedó sin balas y dirigió su garra derecha a la bolsa donde tenía sus cartuchos.

-No debes bajar la guardia y olvidarte de tus otros oponentes.- Dijo una voz atrás del dragón rojo haciendo que quedara sorprendido para después sentir que algo atravesaba su espalda hasta salir por su pecho. El insecto/pony estaba detrás de él y lo había atravesado con su lanza. No podía entender como se había colocado detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta. –Solo vine trotando hacia donde tú estabas, hasta un caracol me hubiera visto llegar. Estabas tan concentrado en matar a mi amigo que te olvidaste de mí. Y esto es por el golpe.- Dijo esto aplicando más presión en la lanza hasta que el dragón empezó a escupir sangre.

El dragón purpura empezó a caminar hacia conde estaba el otro dragón con su espada preparada. El veía como se acercaba lentamente hacia él y empezó a sentir un gran miedo. "_No puede ser._" Pensó. "_No me uní a este ejército para terminar así. Se supone que todos deberían estar temiéndome_" Por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes de el cuando era niño de cómo sus padres le enseñaron a siempre estar sobre los demás haciendo que empezara a asustar a otros niños mucho más débiles que él hasta el día en el que se unió a los Seguidores de Grogar, su familia estuvo orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Al terminar de ver sus recuerdos pudo alcanzar a ver a su pequeño hermano que estaba observando con terror todo eso.

-Fuiste un idiota.- Dijo el dragón purpura. –Creíste que todo esto que hacías estaba bien. Que era bueno hacer sufrir a los demás ya sea con burlas o armas.- Se detuvo enfrente de él mirándolo a los ojos. –Pensaste que tú podías hacer lo que quisieras y nunca pagar por ello. Pero hoy, pagaras por la sangre que derramaste.- Empezó a levantar su espada hacia atrás. -Sabrás lo que es estar al otro lado de la espada.- El dragón rojo empezó a temblar por el miedo. –Y tu muerte y la de tus compañeros serán el mensaje. Ustedes no son sus dueños. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Lucharemos por volverlos a ver sonreír y que la sangre que se derramo sobre estos suelos se seque y quede en el pasado. ¡Ellos están protegidos! ¡Ustedes Caerán!-

**SLASH.**

La cabeza del dragón rojo salió volando hasta que al fin cayó al suelo empezando a rodar para después detenerse. Dejando un gran silencio que fue seguido por el sonido del insecto/pony retirando su lanza del cuerpo sin vida del dragón rojo, dejándolo caer y haciendo que se tirara más sangre por todas partes. Acompañado por el sonido de ambos guardando sus armas en sus respectivas fundas.

Después de unos segundos, todos los que habían salido corriendo empezaron a volver para ver como termino todo y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a los 25 soldados muertos y a los dos desconocidos sin un solo rasguño. Inmediatamente empezaron a gritar de felicidad y a aplaudir a sus héroes, corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos para agradecerles.

-Estos eran los últimos que quedaban en esta ciudad.- Dijo el insecto/pony. -¡Longon es libre otra vez! ¡Ya no hay más seguidores aquí!- Ese grito se escuchó por todas partes, permitiendo a todos llenarse de felicidad.

-Esos idiotas mataron a mi hermano.- Dijo el pequeño dragón rojo a sus amigos. –Hay que ir con mis padres y decirles…-

-Ya no vamos a escucharte.- Dijo otro dragón pequeño. –Nosotros solo te seguíamos porque le temíamos a tu familia, y nadie podía hacerle nada a tus padres porque sabían que si intentaban pelear contra tus padres les podía ir mal.-

-La policía de Longon recuperara el poder de la ciudad ahora que los Seguidores de Grogar de aquí están muertos.- Dijo un grifo. –Lo que significa que tus padres pagaran por lo que han hecho.- y después de decir eso dejaron al dragón rojo solo con el dilema de que otros se vengaran de él y que su hermano murió enfrente de él.

Volviendo a la plaza, los cuatro tipos que pensaban que morirían seguían parados en el mismo lugar en el que habían quedado minutos atrás sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-Ellos…-

-Son…-

-¡Asombrosos!-

Fue lo que dijeron el grifo, el kirin y la cebra. Habían visto todo y quedaron impresionados por todo lo que vieron y ellos tres, junto con Summer, tenían el mismo pensamiento "_Voy a unirme a ellos._"

-Realmente nos sentiríamos honrados de que se quedaran a la fiesta. Ustedes son nuestros héroes.- Decía un poni de tierra a los dos héroes que liberaron a la ciudad.

-Realmente nos gustaría quedarnos.- Dijo el insecto/poni. –Pero al igual que esta ciudad hay otras que siguen sufriendo por culpa de esos infelices. Y entre más rápido vayamos a ellas, será menos el sufrimiento que tendrán sus habitantes.- Al decir eso todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-¿Al menos podemos saber quiénes son?- Pregunto una unicornio que se encontraba al frente de la multitud.

-Por supuesto. Yo soy Razor Lighting el Simulador y mi amigo se llama Greenflames el dragón.- Dijo eso con mucha energía lo cual causo muchos murmullos y porras en lo que los dos empezaban a moverse.

Una vez que los dos salieron de la plaza empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Otra ciudad más, y con eso los seguidores empiezan a perder terreno. ¿Tú que dices Spi…, quiero decir, Greenflames?- El dragón no se inmuto. Desde que termino la pelea mantuvo una mirada muy seria. –No olvides que soy un simulador. Aunque no lo demuestres puedo sentir tu alegría por haber liberado otra ciudad, así como paso en Maredrid.- Greenflames sabía que no era necesario sonreír por tener a un gran amigo a su lado. Razor lo sentía. –No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias pero creo que tenemos compañía.-

Al decir eso ambos se dieron la vuelta, listos para pelear otra vez, y vieron a cuatro criaturas en frente de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que hicieron fue asombroso.- Dijo Feather.

-Ellos eran más y ustedes los enfrentaron y los derrotaron como si no hubiera sido nada.- continuo la cebra.

-Ustedes son tan valientes.- Dijo el kirin. –Lo que hicieron fue tan noble y valeroso. No preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarlos en sus viajes.-

Esto sorprendió a ambos pero antes de que Razor pudiera decir algo, Greenflames lo detuvo.

-No. Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, podemos luchar contra ellos nosotros solo.- Dijo el dragón purpura de forma cortante haciendo que los otros quedaran sorprendidos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la poni empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Señor Greenflames, lo que hoy hizo es algo admirable. No cualquiera haría lo que ustedes dos hicieron. Yo quisiera poder luchar contra los seguidores tal como lo hicieron ustedes y salvar a todos los que estén sufriendo por culpa de ellos. Y veo que mis nuevos amigos tienen las mismas intenciones que yo. Por favor, permítanos acompañarlos.- dijo esto pestañeando al final.

El poni dijo eso esperando que el dragón se conmoviera y los dejara acompañarlos, pero no parecía tener efecto. En cambio, el simulador lo veía diferente. Alrededor de ella había estrellas que brillaban intensamente haciendo resaltar su belleza, causando que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya tome mi decisión y es no.- Dijo Greenflames mirando con enojo a la poni.

Al oír eso, el simulador salió de su trance y volteo a ver a su amigo. –Espera. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Al decir eso ambos empezaron a caminar para alejarse un poco de ellos y poder discutir eso. La poni miro esa escena con mucho interés y no podía dejar de ver al simulador lo que hizo que se fuera formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente el simulador empezó a hablarle a su amigo en voz baja.

-Oye, ellos solo quieren ayudarnos a salvar a todos los seres de este lado del mundo. Sus corazones son puros y quieren luchar contra los Seguidores de Grogar. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?-

-Yo no voy a arriesgar sus vidas. Además podemos arreglárnoslas nosotros solos.-

-Y lo del golpe que recibí hoy fue algo bueno junto con las cinco flechas que tenías en tu espalda la semana pasada.- Dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo- Amigo cada vez que liberamos una ciudad ellos se vuelven más fuertes, consiguen más armas, más tropas, aprenden nuevos hechizos (hechizos letales) y ahora nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo y dices no.- Hizo una pausa dejando salir un pequeños suspiro. –Mira, yo sé que esto de no dejarlos acompañarnos es más por lo de tu problema de hacer amigos, pero sabes bien que ellos pueden ser diferentes.-

El dragón empezó a bajar la cabeza recordando todo por lo que había pasado. –No estoy interesado en hacer amigos. Yo ya no estoy interesado en la amistad. La magia de la amistad no existe para mí, y no creas que no sé por qué haces esto. Te gusta la poni.- El decir eso causo que el simulador empezara a ponerse nervioso, si no fuera por el color de su piel se podría ver como su cara se volvía roja.

-Oye, no lo digas tan fuerte.- Volteo a ver a la poni para asegurarse de que no haya escuchado nada. –Está bien, si me gusta la poni pero no digo todo esto por ella. Amigo, estamos en una guerra en la cual nosotros dos no podemos solos. Por el momento hemos tenido suerte, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a durar esa suerte?-

Al decir eso, Greenflames empezó a recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron desde que eligieron pelear. Han estado en muchas situaciones de peligro desde ese momento en cada lugar al que van y siempre han podido cumplir con su objetivo, pero en varias ocasiones han salido heridos. En ese momento empezó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan mala idea tener compañeros que los ayuden a pelear, pero aun dudaba si sería capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y darle una segunda oportunidad a la amistad y al amor a su vida.

-Muy bien. Tus ganas, dejaremos que nos acompañen. Después de todo ellos también están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por traer justicia a los reinos, países y naciones de este lado del mundo.-

Al escuchar eso el simulador sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba sus cuatro nuevos compañeros de viajes.

-Muy bien, pueden acompañarnos en nuestro viaje. Abra que conseguirles armas para que puedan defenderse, conocemos un buen lugar pero esta algo lejos y hay que empezar a viajar ahora. Pero primero quisiéramos saber sus nombres.-

-Muchas gracias. Yo soy Summer Season.-

-Mi nombre es Hokage.-

-Soy Zercok-

-Y yo me llamo Feather Cut.-

-Antes de empezar a viajar puedo ir a despedirme de unas hermosas chicas que están esperándome por haya.- Menciono Zercok, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo de Razor. –Muy bien no tardare.- Al decir eso salió trotando hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas platicando entre ellas.

-Sabes- Empezó a hablar la poni. –Cuando era una potra, siempre soñé con poder ayudar a los demás. Siempre se me rompe el corazón cuando veo a alguien sufrir por algún problema, algún error que cometió o, lo que es muy común, Los Seguidores. Solo quiero agradecerles por dejarnos acompañarlos y les prometemos ayudarlos a ustedes y aquellos que estén sufriendo en lo que sea.-

-No es nada- Contesto Razor. –Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que los seis podremos derrotar a esos bastardos sin problemas.- dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Puedo saber que es un simulado? Jamás había escuchado de ellos- Comento con gran curiosidad, causando que Razor se pusiera nervioso, cosa que ella noto. –No creo que sea algo malo.-

Él quería mentir, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos Razor no tuvo más opción que contestar la pregunta. –La verdad, los simuladores somos una raza de parásitos que nos alimentamos de las emociones de otros haciéndolos sufrir para poder sobrevivir. Somos como insectos siendo dirigidos por una reina, pero yo deserte y me hice amigo de Greenflames. El podrá ser un poco gruñón pero tiene un buen corazón, es solo que ha pasado por mucho, pero una vez que lo conoces se convierte en un gran amigo.- Cuando termino de hablar esperaba que empezara a brotar miedo de la poni pero en su lugar empezó a sentir otra emoción.

¿Asombro?

-¡Guau!, ¿Entonces ustedes dos son grandes amigos?- Esta pregunta dejo muy sorprendido a Razor.

-¿N-no tienes miedo?- Ella contesto esa pregunta contestando con la cabeza de forma negativa. –Somos parásitos que hacemos sufrir a otros para alimentarnos de sus emociones.-

-Escuche eso y también escuche que desertaste y que él es tu amigo lo cual significa que tú no eres como ellos, tu eres diferente y único.- Al escuchar eso Razor empezó a sonreír "_Diferente, único y alguien interesante_" Pensó la poni mientras trataba de esconder un ligero rubor.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos.- Dijo Greenflames dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la cebra.

-¡Oye Zercok!- Grito Hokage. -¡Es hora de irnos!-

En ese momento la cebra termino de besar a la grifo y empezó a hablar. –Realmente lo siento chicas. Tal vez se pueda la próxima vez que este por aquí.-

La grifo quedo sorprendida y cuando la cebra empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su equipo la grifo grito. -¡Espera! No es justo mi beso fue muy corto.

-Él es un buen besador. Sabe usar su lengua muy bien- Menciono la poni con un tono seductivo.

-¿U-Usaste tu lengua?-

-Fue el quien metió su lengua en nuestras bocas.- contesto la kirin.

-Y déjame decirte que sabe usarla muy bien, mejor que un dragón.- dijo la dragona- Estoy segura que nos hubiéramos divertido mucho esta noche con el.- Menciono eso ultimo con un tono sensual haciendo que las cuatro lo observaran marcharse con una mirada seductiva y con gran decepción por no poder pasar la noche con él.

-Muy bien, estoy listo.- Menciono la cebra al llegar con ellos. –Y no se preocupen por conseguirme un arma, yo tengo mi bastón.- Dijo esto llevando uno de sus cascos hacia donde estaba su bastón.

-¿Y crees poder defenderte con eso?- Dijo Razor señalando el bastón de Zercok.

-Mi tía-abuela me enseñó a usarlo para poder usarlo como un arma. Ella es muy buena usando el suyo.-

-¿Tu tía-abuela?- Pregunto el simulador.

-Si. Ella jugaba con migo cuando yo era pequeño, tenía los ojos más hermosos de todo el mundo y era capaz de hablar usando rimas, ella me enseño pero no soy tan bueno como ella. Su nombre es Zecora.-

Al oír eso, Razor y Greenflames tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no verse sorprendidos por escuchar ese nombre. Ambos recordaron a la cebra que vive en el bosque Everfree y pensando en lo interesante que es el destino al poner al sobrino-nieto de Zecora en sus caminos. Esto llamo la atención de Greenflames haciendo que se pregunte que otras sorpresas le prepara el futuro.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos.- Dijo el dragón empezando a caminar, con la esperanza de seguir llevando libertad y justicia a todas las ciudades que la necesitan.

* * *

En una base militar al norte de Moscow, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre generales de los Seguidores de Grogar discutiendo un tema en común.

-Y de esa manera, hemos perdido otro reino.- Dijo un general minotauro, causando que la sala se llene de murmullos.

-¿Cómo es posible que un dragón y un bicho hayan sido capaces de liberar ciudades y reinos de nuestro poder? Ellos son solamente dos y nosotros somos miles. ¡MILES!- Grito un alicornio.

-No es necesario que levante tanto la voz general Dark Shadow. Aun no se ha perdido la guerra. Cuando las cabras escucharon que su amo volverá en unos pocos años, se animaron a unirse a nuestro ejército y aumentar el número de nuestras tropas.- Dijo un Grifo con una actitud arrogante.

-No lo entiendes Grifix.- Dijo un minotauro. –Estamos a unos años de que nuestro amo regrese. De que su sello se rompa. Ya encontramos las ruinas de la olvidada ciudad de Tabelon. Hemos infundido el miedo durante siglos para que cuando ese día llegue, no haya nadie quien se oponga y nos detenga. Pero que crees. ¡Ya hay quienes!-

-Por ahora son solo dos.- Dijo un unicornio. –Los planes no han cambiado. Haremos lo posible por detenerlos hasta que llegue el día en el que podamos liberarlo. Mientras tanto quiero que aumenten la vigilancia en las ciudades y pueblos que están bajo nuestro poder.- Giro su cabeza hasta ver a un pegaso. –General Black Star, ¿Dónde está su hermano el genera Black Land?-

-Mi hermano gemelo y pensamos que sería mejor si uno de nosotros se quedaba para tratar de tomar más terreno en Xina. Y antes de que empezara la junta, recibí un mensaje de mi hermano diciéndome que ya conquistaron 5 pueblos más y se dirigen a la capital.-

-Al fin escucho buenas noticias.- Todos los generales en esa sala quedaron en silencio, esbozando una gran sonrisa ante esa noticia. – Bien, creo que fue suficiente por ahora. Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer; mantengan reinos conquistados, conquisten los que faltan y lo más importante.- Se puso de pie con una mirada llena de odio. –Maten al dragón y al bicho.- Después de decir eso hizo una pausa para gritar con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Larga vida a Grogar!-

-¡LARGA VIDA A GROGAR!- Todos gritaron en una sola voz mientras miraban una bandera con el símbolo de una cabeza de cabra totalmente oscura a excepción de un par de ojos rojos.

* * *

**Y al fin pude subir este capitulo, pensé que no lo subiría. Antes que nada daré unos avisos sobre la este fic.**

**-El primero es que Spike no tiene pensado volver a Equestria, aun se siente traicionado por haber sido olvidado por sus amigas.**

**-El segundo es para decirles que en esta historia Spike y Razor tienen la misma edad, 42 años. Los dragones crecen algo lento por lo que cuando Applebloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Bell tenían la edad que tienen las Mane 6 en la serie Spike cuando mucho había crecido unas pulgadas pero seguía manteniendo la apariencia de un bebe dragón.**

**-El tercero es que pienso publicar un fic corto de como Spike y Razor se conocieron. Este se llamara "Mi mejor amigo" para que estén pendientes de el y espero publicar el primer capitulo antes o en navidad. como un regalo de mi parte.**

**Bueno es todo por el momento y me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios u opiniones sobre el cap., me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Batalla en Gryboa

**Capítulo 5. Batalla en Gryboa.**

En una torre de vigilancia de Gryboa en el reino de Gryfogal, dos ponis; un pegaso y un poni de tierra; vigilaban la ciudad desde una torre de vigilancia en medio de una noche oscura. Había nubes por todas partes por lo que era imposible que la luna iluminara las calles vacías de la ciudad. Los Seguidores se habían apoderado de la ciudad teniendo como prisioneros a la familia real y habían declarado toque de queda por lo que si veían a alguien por las calles después de la puesta del sol seria tomado prisionero y lo encarcelarían por varios días sin importar cuál sea el asunto.

-Las historias también dicen que en ese lugar los ponis controlan el clima haciendo que lloviera o que hiciera mucho sol a su antojo- Le dijo el pegaso al poni de tierra.

-No creo en esos cuentos de hadas sobre ese reino inventado, jaj… ponis que controlan el clima, si la semana pasada me dijiste que te contaron que su capital cuelga de una montaña sin ninguna dificultad. Esos cuentos de Equestria son solo eso. Cuentos.- Dijo el poni de tierra con gran fastidio.

-Eso es lo que me cuentan a mí y no te lo dijo por ser creyente, sino para pasar el tiempo aquí hablando de algo o si no me volveré loco. Que nos asignen cada noche aquí arriba hasta que salga el sol es muy molesto. Me gustaría tener algo de acción.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Sabes bien que este es un punto clave de acceso al palacio y todavía quedan rebeldes-

-Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con ellos.-

-Habíamos acabado con ellos.- Dijo el poni de tierra con una mirada seria. –Pero empezaron a escuchar unas historias que los motivaron.-

-También las he escuchado.- Contesto el pegaso viendo hacia abajo para asegurarse que los únicos que se movieran por las calles fueran los seguidores que hacían sus guardias. –Historias sobre un grupo de seis que han viajado por ciudades y pueblos liberándolos de nuestro control.-

-La verdad no creo que sea cierto. Es decir, dicen que un grupo de más de cincuenta enfrento a los seis y fueron derrotados y que solo dos de ellos terminaron con dos heridas nada serias. Son puros cuentos y no creo que puedan pasar por este punto sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta. ¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso?-

Al darse la vuelta, vio que su compañero no estaba por ninguna parte y luego dirigió su vista hacia la puerta para entrar a esa torre para ver si su compañero decidió bajar por algo de comer, pero vio que esta seguía asegurada para que nadie entrara. Tomando su espada, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba la campana para alertar a los demás y pedir ayuda, al estirar su casco para hacer sonar la campana se dio cuenta de que no estaba la cuerda para poder hacer que sonara. Después de eso empezó a caminar hacia el centro, alejándose de los bordes para poder ver mejor a su atacante cuando subiera por algún lado.

-No te conviene enfrentarnos. Si aprecias tu vida, sal ahora y tal vez te perdone la vida.- Los segundos pasaron después de decir eso y nada pasaba. Llego a pensar que su compañero, quizás, solo le esté jugando una pequeña broma. Muchos de ellos, los novatos, se jugaban bromas entre ellos cuando estaban en lugares embrujados y en noches en las que parecía que se podía dar un muy buen susto a aquellos que eran muy supersticiosos. Pero todas esas ideas desaparecieron cuando sintió algo muy pesado caerle encima y algo filoso atravesar su corazón.

Aun lado cayó otra criatura encapuchada que cargaba el cuerpo de un pegaso dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Fue bueno que no volteara hacia arriba, ¿No crees Greenflames?- Pregunto la cebra a su compañero que al descubrirse la cabeza tomo al poni de tierra para ponerlo a un lado de una columna haciendo parecer que seguía vivo y estaba vigilando.

-Sabes Green, deberíamos hacer más trabajos en equipo, ya sabes, para que tú y yo convivamos mas ya que si alguien te puede hacer confiar en los demás ese soy yo.- nuevamente no hubo respuesta del dragón solo se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron, se quedaron observando el lugar en donde se supone que darían la señal para decirles que podían bajar.

-Los rebeldes deberían saber que estamos aquí ayudándolos. Es decir, ellos iban a intentar un último ataque en el cual atacarían con todo lo que tienen al palacio para derrocar a los seguidores. Con todo lo que estamos haciendo, les facilitamos el trabajo al punto de que no serán demasiadas bajas y que puedan llegar al palacio…-

-Y también necesitamos esos planos.- respondió finalmente el dragón. –Es por eso que estamos aquí esperando. Si hubiéramos hablado primero con ellos estaríamos dándoles esperanzas de más, haríamos que se confiaran y fallarían llevándonos a nosotros. Nosotros atacaremos el palacio, que ellos se encarguen de recuperar la ciudad.- Explico Greenflames el porqué de esa decisión.

-Yo también pase por algo que me hizo dudar de los demás.- Dijo la cebra ganándose una mirada de confusión del dragón. –No sé por qué hayas pasado tu que te hace desconfiar en los demás pero créeme, no importa cuánto nos rujas, nosotros somos tus amigos.- Esto hizo que Greenflames sintiera algo raro en su interior, algo que ya había olvidado que palabra se podía usar con esa sensación. –Es como mi tía abuela solía decir "_Nuestros corazones dañados pueden estar, pero solo nosotros decidimos si a otros podemos mostrar, y solo así podemos hacer que ellos puedan sanar._" Ella era muy sabia y me enseño muchas cosas que me han ayudado a sobrevivir en estos años.- Se quedó callado recordando todos esos momentos que paso con su tía abuela cada vez que ella volvía a la aldea para visitar a su familia. "Eres una vergüenza, vete y no vuelvas." Esas palabras, provenientes de una voz dura y fría, hizo que empezara a entristecer un poco haciendo que su mirada se empezara a perder en el horizonte.

-Gracias.-

Al escuchar eso, las orejas de la cebra se levantaron de golpe y giro su cabeza para poder ver al dragón. -¿Qué?-

-Yo no dije nada.- Dijo de forma cortante. Zercok empezó a sonreír ya que sabía que Greenflames si había dicho gracias, haciendo que su espíritu se avivara de nuevo.

-Solo contéstame una pregunta. Tu dijiste que tú no estabas interesado en esas cosas sobre el amor y todo eso pero el otro día que estaba coqueteando con esas dos ponis, ¿Con cuál crees que…?

-La unicornio. Era linda y se tenía más interés en ti que la otra.- Contesto Greenflames interrumpiéndolo haciendo que Zercok sonriera un poco al saber que su amigo si apreciaba que estuvieran con él. –Concentrémonos en la misión.- Y así los dos empezaron a observar el lugar en donde se daría la señal para que pudieran bajar de la torre.

En un lugar apartado, un pelotón de Seguidores marchaba vigilando que no hubiera nadie fuera de sus casas durante el toque de queda. Hasta que unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos ellos.

* * *

-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!- Una poni de color azul luchaba por zafarse de las garras de un general grifo que pertenecía a dicho ejército. Pero él no la dejaba ir.

-¿Qué ocurre general?- Pregunto un kirin que iba al frente del pelotón.

-No es nada serio.- Respondió el grifo. –Encontre a esta olvidada fuera de su casa.-

-¿Quiere que la arrestemos?-

-No.- Respondió el grifo con una sonrisa malvada. –Primero me divertiré un rato con ella en la oficina. Capitán, no quiero que nadie me moleste, aquel que me interrumpa será severamente castigado. ¿Entendió?-

-Si Señor.- Respondió el Capitán haciendo que todos reanudaran su marcha mientras el viejo grifo se llevaba con algo de dificultad a la poni y una vez que entraron a la oficina y aseguraron la puerta…

Empezaron a reírse.

-Los simuladores son muy asombrosos, enserio lograste que se lo creyeran todo.-

Dijo Summer hacia el Grifo.

-Lo se.- Después de decir eso unas flamas verdosas lo envolvieron hasta que tomo su apariencia normal. –Somos muy buenos metiéndonos en el personaje pero tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, realmente parecía que te iba a hacer daño. Es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que encuentren el cuerpo de su general.- Al decir eso ambos se pusieron a buscar en los archiveros que tenían en ese lugar. Solo habían pasado 10 minutos hasta que Summer fue trotando hacia donde estaba Razor.

-Los encontré.- Los dos fueron hacia la mesa más cercana. –Estos son los planos del palacio. Está bien vigilada, será muy difícil entrar a ese lugar y los cambios de guardia son muy rápidos, casi no tendremos tiempo para entrar.

-Bueno, ese es trabajo de Feather, después de todo él es un buen estratega. Ahora solo hay que salir de aquí he ir hacia el callejón donde daremos la señal.- En eso volteo a ver a Summer que estaba empezando a desarreglar su crin. -¿Pero qué haces?- Pregunto totalmente confundió.

-Si nos encontramos con esos guardias hay que hacerles pensar que ya terminaste de divertirte con migo y que tú me llevas prisionera y debo hacerlo parecer lo más creíble que pueda.-

-¿Pero para eso tuviste que desarreglar tu hermosa crin?-

-No te preocupes luego la… ¿Acaso dijiste hermosa?-

Esto causo que el simulador se sonrojara –Yo solo lo dije porque pienso que tu crin es hermosa. No muchas yeguas pueden mantenerla de una forma muy elegante como tú lo haces.- Dijo eso esperando poder arreglar un poco lo que dijo.

-O, está bien- Razor se sentía algo aliviado, mientras que Summer estaba algo ruborizada por que Razor la llamo hermosa. –Bien es hora de irnos.- Tomo una postura para que pareciera alguien que estaba devastada y derrotada mientras Razor se transformaba en ese Grifo. Su cabello cubría su rostro lo cual le permitía esconder perfectamente una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor.

* * *

A lo lejos en otro sector de la ciudad, Hokage estaba poniendo los cuerpos de los seguidores muertos en un lugar donde no puedan ser encontrados.

-Apresurate con eso. En cualquier momento pasara la ronda aérea y podrían descubrirnos.- Dijo el kirin a su amigo.

-Oye, estas bombas a control remoto no son fáciles de programar como parecen. Si no las sintonizo bien cuando presione el botón no explotaran, y es el único control que tengo.-

-¿Por qué no solo compras diferentes controles?-

-Ya se los dije. Este control se conecta a mi computadora la cual me permite conectarme inalámbricamente a las otras bombas que hemos puesto y detonarlas todas de una sola vez o el orden en que yo las programe.-

-¿No podrías hacerlo a la antigua?-

-Apenas y tendríamos tiempo de alejarnos. Además es más fácil conseguir los materiales para armar una pequeña bomba que conseguir un control que las haga detonar.- Dijo eso mostrando el control. –Si lo intento desde mi computadora, tendría que quedarme quieto para poder hacerla explotar desde mi computadora y con un control puedo hacerlas explotar mientras corro o vuelo.-

-Las cosas tecnológicas no se me dan mucho. Eres muy bueno en esto, pero en verdad tenemos que irnos. Escucho los aleteos de la patrulla aérea.-

-Muy bien vámonos al punto de reunión. Tenemos avisarles que ya pueden bajar.- Al decir eso, los dos empezaron a volar manteniéndose lo mas cerca de las partes oscuras de los edificios para que no los vieran.

* * *

Una vez que Feather y Hokage dieron la señal, Greenflames y Zercok bajaron de la torre de vigilancia para ir al lugar en donde se reunirían con Summer y Razor. Esta no era la primera misión que hacían de esta forma, ya habían liberado otros pueblos que se encontraban bajo el poder de los Seguidores de Grogar. En ocasiones se dividían en equipos de dos y en otras en equipos de tres, también tenían planes en el que dos de ellos se adelantaban y los demás esperaban su señal para poder avanzar.

Siempre se rotaban para poder crear un buen equipo dependiendo de la situación y para poder cumplir con su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Pero había situaciones en la que los seis tenían que pelear juntos para poder salvar a aquellos que sufrían las injusticias de los Seguidores.

-Estos son los planos del palacio. Los revisamos una y otra vez mientras veníamos hacia acá y no encontramos forma de entrar sin ser descubiertos. Ni si quiera las explosiones podrían darnos una pequeña oportunidad para poder entrar.-

Greenflames miro pensativo el mapa del palacio. -¿Tu que dices Feather?-

-Bueno podríamos hacer explotar una de las bombas en el oeste para llamar la atención de los guardias y poder meternos, pero tendríamos que hacerlo rápido antes de que nos vean.- Contesto el grifo con algo de duda sobre su idea.

-No tenemos opción.- Respondió Zercok. –Si Hokage me hace aparecer entre los guardias que se encuentran en ese lugar creo poder ser lo bastante rápido para noquearlos sin recibir tantas heridas.-

-Y si después de que Zercok haga eso, Hokage detona una de las bombas del este. Eso hará que los que se acercan hacia nosotros se detengan y vuelvan para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.- Continuo la poni.

-Y eso nos dará algo de tiempo para que los demás entremos sin ningún problema.- Termino Razor.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos un plan es hora de movernos.- Dijo el dragón.

-Bien- Contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Una vez en el lugar indicado para infiltrarse en el palacio, todos estaban revisando tener lo necesario.

-Muy bien Green, los comunicadores trabajan perfectamente y tengo todo lo necesario para ejecutar planes alternos en caso de que el principal falle. Cuando tu digas.- El Grifo estaba muy nervioso, el lugar estaba muy fortificado. Era una fortaleza impenetrable y tenían que entrar antes de que los rebeldes decidieran lanzarse al ataque.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- Contesto Greenflames haciendo una larga pausa, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para poder calmarse un poco y poder empezar la misión. –Ahora.-

**BOOM.**

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el lado oeste de la ciudad causando que los seguidores empezaran a moverse a ese lugar.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Hokage uso su magia para teletransportar a Zercok y hacerlo aparecer en una de las murallas donde los seguidores se distrajeron por la explosión. Los cinco seguidores apenas y pudieron hacer algo contra él. El Kirin lo hizo aparecer entre dos de ellos, lo cual le permitió noquearlos sin que supieran que los golpeo. Un tercero fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el para golpearlo, pero la cebra fue más rápida y de un movimiento tomo el cuchillo de uno de los guardias caídos para arrojarlo hacia el que se acercaba a él y hacer que muriera. Los otros dos apenas pudieron desenfundar sus pistolas antes de que uno de ellos recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de Zercok y matándolo al instante. Tan solo faltando uno, un haz de luz roja apareció detrás del dragón seguidor y su cuello fue desgarrado por una guadaña perteneciente al kirin.

-Antes de que digas algo…- Hizo una pausa levantando una garra con el control remoto en ella y oprimiendo un botón.

**BOOM.**

Hubo otra explosión, pero esta vez del lado este de la ciudad.

-Las cosas se complicaron. Unos guardias llegaron antes de lo planeado. Ya saben que estamos aquí y Greenflames me mando para ayudarte a despejar el camino rápido, tu y yo iremos al frente. Andando.- Zercok no lo dudó ni un segundo y empezó a correr a un lado de Hokage mientras que Feather subía a Greenflames a la muralla y Razor llevaba a Summer.

-Esa explosión solo nos dara algo de tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar al general y acabar con el antes de que los refuerzos lleguen al palacio.- Dijo Razor empezando a correr a un lado de Summer.

Y así fue, los seis corriendo por los pasillos de un gran palacio. Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino para evitar que pasen acababan con el sin dudarlo. Trataban de evitar que los detuvieran por mucho tiempo, cada segundo que duraban peleando contra alguno de los seguidores era otro segundo en el que los Seguidores se empezaban a acercar al palacio, algunos ya habían entrado al palacio para empezar a buscarlos y matarlos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, la sala del trono esta doblando la esquina detrás de la gran puerta. El general debe estar ahí adentro.- Comento Feather a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, ya casi llegamos. Solo tenemos que evitar…- Contesto Razor, pero al doblar la esquina se encontraron con varios seguidores preparados para disparar. –¡Eso!- Continuo con mucho enojo.

-¡Razor, barrera! ¡Hokage al frente!- Ordeno Greenflames haciendo que Razor pusiera una barrera mágica enfrente de los demás para protegerlos mientras que el dragón y el mitad dragón se colocaron al frente recibiendo varios impactos de balas que los empezaban a lastimar ya que algunas eran de un grueso calibre y haciendo que sangraran. Pero ellos no se detuvieron y juntos soltaron un poderoso torrente de llamas rojas y verdes que quemaron a los seguidores a la vez causando que las municiones y granadas que portaban se sobrecalentaran y explotaran, derribando la puerta seguida de una gran nube de humo.

De esa gran nube de humo salieron los seis con sus armas listas para enfrentar a su enemigo que se trataba de un kirin con una apariencia aterradora. Sus escamas y crin eran de colores grises y su mirada era fría.

-Wow. Si que es feo.- Dijo Zercok. –¿No se suponía que los kirines representaban amor?-

-No. Los kirines solo nacemos como producto del amor verdadero entre el poni y el dragón sin importar quién sea el macho o la hembra. Pero hay algunos que en algún punto de su vida se corrompen y se vuelven malvados como él.-Contesto Hokage.

-Podemos hablar de eso después, primero hay que vencerlo.- Interrumpió Summer haciendo que los dos se concentraran en su enemigo.

-Así que ustedes son los que han estado acabando con muchos de nuestros ejércitos. Bien, yo soy el General Taifukage, y este será su final.-

-No lo creo.- Apenas Greenflames dijo eso todos fueron corriendo hacia el general siendo resividos por una llamarada que hizo que se dispersaran, pero Greenflames fue sorprendido por un destello gris aun lado de él y apenas giro su cabeza recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo volar.

Razor voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el general para embestirlo pero el general solo se teletransporto justo arriba del simulador para lanzarle un poderoso rayo dejándolo herido. Los demás empezaron a moverse con agilidad y con cuidado para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Zercok se lanzó al ataque pero después de que el kirin hizo un brillar su cuerno sintió como si flotara sin poder controlar hacia donde iba, sobrevolando al kirin y chocando con una armadura.

Hokage se lanzó con sus guadañas preparadas. –Un hechizo de gravedad, muy astuto.- El kirin gris esquivo cada uno de los ataques del kirin rojo hasta que vio una apertura, haciendo que se pusiera en dos patas dando un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y dándole un golpe ascendente haciendo que saliera volando.

-Summer, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Este tipo no es como los demás, es más fuerte.- Le dijo Feather a su amiga.

-Lo veo por mí misma.- Al decir eso ella se lanzó al ataque dispuesta a darle con todo. Pero apenas dio el primer golpe, el general se lo devolvió con más fuerza pero sostuvo de su casco para que no cayera hacia atrás solo para mandarla a volar hacia enfrente.

-¿Pueden darme una buena razón de por qué no debería matarlos ahora?-

Feather se movió con gran velocidad que el kirin apenas pudo esquivar su primer ataque el cual causo un severo corte en su brazo a causa de los sables del grifo. Esto hizo que Feather sonriera pero al momento de dar el segundo ataque el kirin se teletransporto junto con uno de los sables del grifo colocándose detrás de el para atravesarlo con el sable. Estuvo a punto de morir de no ser que la garra del kirin fue detenida por el latido de Summer quien tiro con gran fuerza haciendo que girara para que perdiera el equilibrio.

En ese instante, Zercok se movió a gran velocidad colocándose enfrente del general apozándose sobre sus brazos y dando un poderosa coz que lo mando a volar. Estando en pleno vuelo, empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que logro quedar flotando en el aire.

-Muy bien, son más fuertes de lo que pensé. Tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas.- Esto causo un gran estremecimiento en los demás. Ellos estaban peleando con todo y apenas y pudieron darle unos golpes y el general no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No nos subestimes!- Greenflames rugió con todas sus fuerzas. El general voló a toda velocidad para insertar sus afiladas garras en las escamas del dragón, pero al estar a solo unos centímetros de él desapareció en un haz de luz verdoso haciendo que el general pasara volando por ese lugar confundido para que este reapareciera sobre su espalda.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- Pregunto el kirin muy confundido mientras Greenflames levantaba su puño y lo dirigía con gran velocidad y fuerza a la cabeza del general haciendo que quedara aturdido por el golpe y no pudiera controlar su vuelo.

Greenflames salto de él antes de que chocara con una columna del palacio. –¡Ahora!- Grito para que todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos tomaran sus armas y las en insertaran en el kirin, en el caso de Summer y Zercok usaron las puntas de su bastón y el mango del látigo encajándolos con fuerza.

Esto solo causo que el kirin se levantara con todas sus fuerzas, con las armas de ellos enterradas en su cuerpo, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

-No voy a perder contra ustedes.- Estaba a punto de soltar un poderoso torrente de fuego pero Feather saco de una de sus bolsas una granada activándola y arrojándola a la boca del general, mientras que Summer, una vez que la granada callo adentro de las fauces del kirin, uso su látigo para cerrar su boca y evitar que estas se abrieran. Con el fuego del kirin detenido y una granada sobrecalentándose, fue una gran explosión.

**BOOM.**

Todos salieron volando hacia atrás, algunos cayendo muy fuerte en el suelo mientras que Razor choco con una de las columnas.

Después de la explosión, todos empezaron a levantarse con dificultad.

-¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto el kirin, obteniendo como respuesta varios quejidos, excepto por el dragón ya que siempre trataba de aparentar ser fuerte aunque se podía ver que, al igual que los demás, se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Una vez que Greenflames se puso de pie, dirigió su vista hacia lo que quedaba del general.

-Supongo que es todo.- Razor pudo sentir satisfacción brotar del dragón después de que dijera esas palabras, pero esta se vio remplazada por enojo haciendo que el simulador volteara a ver hacia donde estaba mirando el dragón solo para sentir la misma emoción.

-¡O por favor!- Grito el simulador al ver que en la puerta de la sala muchos seguidores les estaban apuntando con varios rifles, dispuestos a disparar a la primera señal de amenaza.

Los seis amigos empezaron a pensar que quizás no saldrían vivos de esta y vieron que estaban a punto de disparar pero una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Los rebeldes ya vienen!- Llego gritando un burro al lugar. -¡Ya entraron al palacio y tomaron varias partes, estarán aquí en cualquier…!-

**BAM.**

El burro no pudo terminar ya que recibió un disparo en el pecho y los rebeldes llegaron rodeando a los Seguidores que se encontraban el en lugar. Ellos al verse superado, decidieron dejar sus armas y rendirse haciéndose a un lado para que uno de los rebeldes pudiera entrar, un grifo joven que quedó asombrado al ver el lugar. En un lado se encontraban los restos de aquel general que derroco a los reyes de ese reino y los tomo prisioneros, mientras que del otro lado se encontraban los seis héroes.

El grifo se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y preparándose para hablar.

-Ustedes deben ser los héroes de quienes tanto habla la gente de todos los reinos. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy el príncipe Royal Air, heredero al trono.-

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo y en todas partes los ciudadanos de Gryboa estaban festejando ya que habían recuperado su ciudad y habían acabado con los Seguidores de Grogar que la tenían bajo su control, los que se sobrevivieron fueron capturados y encarcelados hasta que se decidiera que harían con ellos. Era un ambiente alegre, algo que se había dejado de ver hace algunos años. Ese había sido un reino que fue conquistado hace pocos años, otros tenían al menos dos siglos desde su conquista.

En uno de los balcones del palacio se podía ver dos siluetas contemplando todo el alegre escenario que se podía contemplar desde ese lugar. Estaban tan alegres de estar libres y de ver a su pueblo libre. No había más dolor ni sufrimiento, solo felicidad y diversión. Ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando ambos reyes escucharon sonidos de pasos detrás de ellos y al voltearse, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver una vez más a su amado hijo.

-¡Royal!- Grito la madre y los dos fueron corriendo hacia el para abrasarlo y en el caso de la madre llenar su rostro de besos llenos de amor después de tanto tiempo de no verlo. Ya no era ese pequeño grifo que tuvieron que llevarse los soldados antes de que los Seguidores tomaran el palacio, era un grifo grande y fuerte que había pasado por mucho para volver a ver a sus padres y liberar a su pueblo. Pero en ese momento, aun después de todo el entrenamiento que paso controlando sus emociones, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría. Eran sus padres, después de muchos años de no verlos seguían vivos y al fin los tenía entre sus brazos otra vez. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, pero Royal tuvo que romperlo para indicarles a sus padres que iba acompañado de aquellos seis héroes de los que todos habían hablado, y al verlos el rey se acercó a ellos.

-Así que ustedes son los héroes que liberaron mi reino del General Taifukage.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer una reverencia y continuar. –Les estaré eternamente agradecido por liberar a mi pueblo y por permitirme estar con mi hijo otra vez.- Al decir eso, su esposa y su hijo se pusieron a su lado con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Royal volteo a verlos para hablarles.

-Lo mismo digo yo, les estaré eternamente agradecido.-

-No es nada su alteza.- Contesto Hokage haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los reyes y el príncipe. –Los hicimos desinteresadamente.-

-Aun asi, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes solo díganlo.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Greenflames para hablar. –Podría unírsenos con su ejército en combatir a los Seguidores.- Dijo en un tono muy serio haciendo que los reyes se sorprendiera por lo que dijo.

-Eso es una locura.- Contesto el rey. –Ellos son más.-

-Vamos por partes.- Dijo el dragón. –En primer lugar, nosotros seis nos infiltramos en el palacio derrotando a cada seguidor que aparecía delante de nosotros hasta llegar donde se encontraba el general, alguien muy fuerte y aun asi lo derrotamos. En segundo lugar, no estoy diciendo que ahora, aun no es el momento para eso.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto la reina grifo.

-Hemos escuchado rumores de que los seguidores ya encontraron las ruinas de lo que una vez fue Tambelon, el lugar donde fue sellado.- Al decir eso, los reyes abrieron su ojos mientras el miedo se apodero de ellos. –Aun no estamos seguros de eso y aunque fuera verdad, aún falta tiempo para que él sea liberado y ese día la mayor parte de los seguidores ira a ese lugar a estar presentes para que el los guie a la conquista total de todos los reinos.-

Esas últimas palabras causo un mayor miedo en ellos, pero Greenflames continuo. –Y quiero evitarlo.- Eso hizo que los reyes centraran su atención en él. -cuando ese dia llegue nosotros solo seremos seis contra miles de ellos y por eso pido su ayuda y la de cualquiera que esté dispuesto a luchar contra ellos y evitar que traigan de vuelta a esa cabra y hacer que la paz regrese a todos los continentes.- La determinación del dragón hizo que los tres se sintieran seguro y fue entonces cuando el príncipe decidió avanzar hacia él.

-Contéstame una cosa.- El dragón lo miro atentamente. –Si te prestamos nuestras tropas, ¿Nos prometerás un triunfo y traerás paz para nuestro reino?-

-No puedo hacer esa promesa.- Los reyes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y estaban a punto de hablar pero Greenflames continuo. –No puedo hacer esa promesa porque es algo que voy a hacer.- Eso los alegro, que el dragón dijera eso con mucha seguridad hizo que se llenaran de confianza. –Entonces, ¿Nos ayudaran?-

-Sera complicado.- Contesto el rey. –Nuestro reino solo ha manejado espadas y arcos desde hace siglos.-

-Pero…- Continuo la cebra con una sonrisa confiada.

-Nuestras espadas son suyas.- Al decir eso los cinco amigos festejaron al saber que tenían más posibilidades de enfrentar a ese ejército y sobrevivir, todos menos Greenflames ya que el dejo de sonreír y festejar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sentía una gran satisfacción al saber que contaba con Gryfogal de su lado.

-Ya todo este tormento a terminado, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a celebrar que recuperamos nuestro reino?- Sugirió la reina viendo a los seis héroes.

-Agradecemos la oferta su majestad- Comento Razor con una reverencia. –Pero tenemos que irnos. Al igual que este reino hay otros mas sufriendo y algunos siguen luchando por no caer bajo el poder de esos infelices y entre mas rápido nos movamos, será mejor para todos ellos.-

-Lo entendemos muy bien- Comento el rey. –Les deseo un buen viaje y que tengan éxito en su misión.-

-Se lo agradecemos su alteza.- Dijo Feather haciendo una reverencia la cual fue seguida por los demás.

* * *

El salir de la ciudad fue difícil ya que mientras conseguían provisiones para su viaje muchos se acercaban a ellos agradeciéndoles por haberlos salvado y liberado, haciendo que se movieran muy lento y aun más cuando tenían que regresar por Zercok que se había quedado hablando o besando a las hermosas hembras que se acercaban a el para agradecerle.

Una vez fuera de la ciudad, los Seis se encontraban hablando.

-Sabes Hokage.- Dijo Summer. –El kirin que enfrentamos tenía las cuatro letras finales de su nombre idénticas a las tuyas. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto al kirin.

-Veras, hace algunos siglos, los kirines éramos considerados inferiores por los dragones por ser híbridos y no dragones en totalidad.- Eso hizo que los ojos de la poni se abrieran como platos por horror a esa discriminación. –Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya son muy pocos los dragones que hacen eso y si lo hacen es porque son idiotas con aires de grandeza. Pero se conservó la costumbre de que cuando un kirin nace, este debe llevar la palabra kage en su nombre, ya que esto significa sombra y en aquellos tiempos a los kirines se les consideraba la sombra de los dragones.- La poni miro con asombro lo que su amigo le decía para después continuar con una sonrisa. –Ahora, el nombre del Genera Taifukage puede ser traducido como "Sombra del Tifón".-

-Y dime, ¿Qué significa tu nombre?- Pregunto la poni esperando con emoción.

-A eso iba, mi nombre, Hokage, puede traducirse como "Sombra de Fuego.-

-Wow, eso es muy interesante.- Dijo la poni con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, esos nombres son originarios del país de donde vivía, pero esa regla ha llegado a todos los reino. Una vez conocí a una kirin llamada Blossomkage, era proveniente de Indraterra y su nombre se traducía como "Sombra Floreciente".-

En la parte de atrás del grupo, algo separados de los demás, iban Greenflames y Razor. El simulador sentía brotar duda y un sentimiento más del dragón, un sentimiento que ya tenía tiempo de nos sentir que brotara de él.

¿Preocupación?

-Green, ¿Qué ocurre?-

El dragón sabía que no podía engañar a su amigo por más que quisiera, así que resignado decidió decir que era lo que le preocupaba.

-Cuando Hokage y Feather nos dejaron a Zercok y a mí en el techo de esa atalaya, escuche a los ponis hablar de Equestria.- Eso no sorprendió al simulador porque hasta él sabía que en ese lado del mundo todos creían que Equestria era un mito, un cuento de hadas. Antes de que Razor pudiera decir algo, Greenflames continúo. –Sé que vas a decir que aquí todos creen que Equestria es un mito que no debería preocuparme. Pero esta es la quinta vez en este mes que escucho a algún Seguidor hablando de Equestria y lo que me preocupa es que decidan ver si es una realidad.-

Hizo una breve pausa para ver a sus amigos y después continuar. –Cuando llegue a estos reinos me di cuenta de algo. Equestria vive dentro de una burbuja color rosa donde hay corazones adornando cada rincón de alguna ciudad o pueblo como Ponyville y casi no se usa la palabra muerte, mientras que aquí los campos están manchados de sangre y la palabra muerte es muy común y escuchada en todos lados y las armas han evolucionado para ser más letales y efectivas. Me preocupo por que pueda llegar el día en el que ellos pongan algún casco o garra en ese lugar y hagan reventar esa burbuja.- Al decir eso empezó a mirar con determinación hacia el horizonte. –Y no voy a permitir eso.-

-Ni yo amigo.- Le siguió Razor decidido a que eso no pasara ya que también tenía miedo de que la inocencia de Equestria se perdiera por culpa de esos bastardos. Pero lo que más le agregaba, era saber que su amigo aun tenia corazón, uno muy noble y gentil. Spike seguía ahí.

-Muy bien equipo, hay que acelerar el paso, tenemos que llegar a los reinos de Zefrica lo más rápido posible.-

-¡Bien!- Dijeron todos al unísono. Tal vez él dijo "equipo" pero ellos sabían muy bien que él quería decir amigos. Era así como el los consideraba por más que intentara ocultarlo.

* * *

**Primero lo primero.****Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**

**Ahora, perdonen el retraso, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y con todo eso escribir este capitulo fue todo un reto, pero no lo tengo olvidado. Y mucho menos "Mi mejor amigo".****Muchos siguen preguntando si voy a incluir a las Mane6 en esta historia, no lo voy a hacer solo voy a hacer menciones de ellas, el incluirlas será en un futuro en esta historia o en una continuación, dependiendo de que tan bien vaya esta.**

**También agradezco a aquellos que han dicho que mi historia es buena, esta enserio es la primera historia que escribo y que digan que es buena realmente me anima a continuarla.**

**El siguiente capitulo puede tardar un poco pero les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.**

**No olviden dejar sus criticas y comentarios sobre el capitulo o el fic.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6: En un mar de emociones

**Capítulo 6. En un mar de emociones.**

El sol empezaba a ponerse en aquellas partes del mundo; en donde, en un bote se encontraba un dragón purpura con picos y ojos verdes mirando la puesta del sol sin emoción alguna. Greenflames veía la puesta de sol sin pensar en nada en especial, a su alrededor se encontraban familias y parejas viendo ese espectáculo de la "naturaleza" de una manera reconfortante. El sol estaba tocando el mar haciendo que se reflejara un segundo sol en el agua y con las pocas nubes que había daba un bello escenario en el que muchas parejas esperaban ver y poder disfrutar juntos.

En el pasado, Greenflames fantaseo con estar en una situación parecida como en la que se encontraba en ese mismo momento. Su fantasía principal era en la que le proponía matrimonio a Rarity en dicho escenario y ella aceptando con mucha alegría los sentimientos del dragón. Una vez que ella hablo con el joven dragón sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y que no los puede corresponder, al superar su tristeza por tener el corazón roto y ver que Rarity nunca dejara de referirse a él como su dragón favorito, empezó una búsqueda sobre quien podría cubrir esa silueta en tan bello escenario. Con el paso de los años, ese escenario empezó a quedar en el olvido con forme su corazón se iba rompiendo más.

Pero él no pensaba más en eso, el miraba la puesta del sol con desprecio recordando lo que (o mejor dicho) quien se encontraba en esa dirección y quería evitar ir a ese lugar. Trato de evitar pensar más en eso, él se fue para tratar de olvidar ese pasado y empezar un nuevo futuro donde nunca seria tratado como alguien aparte y que no sería visto como un sirviente y menos como una mascota. Entonces recordó quien se encontraba atrás de él.

-Por favor. Ya pasaron muchos años. ¿Qué nunca vas a superar ese miedo?-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Contesto el simulador que acompañaba a su amigo. –Tú sabes nadar. Aunque yo quiera aprender a nadar dudo mucho que lo logre. Los insectos no nadan recuerdas.-

Razor se encontraba lo más apartado de la orilla del barco, su cuerpo estaba totalmente presionado a la pared de la cubierta tratando de evitar estar lo más cerca del agua. Después de más de treinta años no había podido superar su miedo al agua.

-Muchos disfrutan de esta vista en un lugar como este.- dijo eso señalando a las demás criaturas que se encontraba viendo la puesta del sol.

-Si es así, ¿Entonces por qué no la disfrutas?- cuestiono el simulador, -lo único que puedo sentir brotando de ti es enojo y nostalgia.

El dragón solo giro antes de seguir hablando. –En lugar de estar ahí temblando como gelatina podrías acercarte y ver la puesta del sol.-

-Olvídalo Greenflames, nada en este mundo va hacer que cambie de parecer.-

En ese preciso momento, la puerta del barco que estaba aún lado del simulador se abre de golpe revelando a una hermosa poni de color azul celestes y crin azul fuerte que se veía muy alegre.

-¡Es una hermosa puesta de sol!- dijo con mucha emoción mientras se acercaba a la orilla del barco, estando algo cerca de Greenflames. –Dime Razor,- Giro para ver al simulador, haciendo que su crin se meciera; ante los ojos del simulador ese momento parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta terminando con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido al contemplar tanta belleza, -¿No crees que esta puesta del sol se ve tan romántica como en las historias de romance?-

Razor se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos contemplando a la poni de tierra que tenía enfrente de ella mientras el viento causaba que esta se agitara estando enfrente del sol que se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, causando que estuviera a punto de desmayarse por lo que tenía enfrente de él, "_Desearía tener una cámara conmigo para capturar esa bella escena."_ pensó el simulador para después responder a la pregunta de la poni tratando de recuperar su comportamiento habitual.

-Si. Creo que es muy romántica.- Contesto tratando de sonar natural.

-Es tan hermosa. El escenario perfecto para una pareja que se ama.- decía mientras miraba la puesta del sol para después girar para ver a Razor. -¿Por qué no vienes a verla junto a mí?-

Esa pregunta hizo que Razor se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. -¿Yo?- pregunto señalándose.

-Si- Contesto Summer, -Anda, ven.-

Razor empezó a caminar lentamente mientras que en su mente empezaba a sentirse como un idiota ya que estaba haciendo lo que hace unos minutos decía que jamás haría.

Cuando llego al lugar, Summer volteo a mirar a la puesta de sol con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacia un esfuerzo para que su cara no estuviera sonrojada por tener a aquel que le gusta a su lado.

Por otra parte, el simulador trataba de no mostrarse aterrado por estar muy cerca del agua y de no mostrarse nervioso ante la yegua de sus sueños. "_Calma Razor, el escenario puede ser algo romántico y una gran oportunidad… ¡No! Concéntrate, esto no puede ser romántico ya que no somos dos, sino tres. Summer, yo y… ¿Greenflames?_" Al girar su cabeza, pudo ver que el mencionado dragón ya no se encontraba de pie en donde estaba contemplando la puesta de sol. Dos cosas pasaban por la mente del simulador en ese momento: la primera era que estaba en un escenario romántico con la poni a la que le gustaría que fuera su poni especial, y la otra era que iba a matar a su amigo por dejarlo solo.

-Sabes.- Dijo Summer, sacando a Razor de sus pensamientos, -Estoy muy feliz de haberme encontrado con ustedes. Ustedes cinco son unos buenos amigos, aunque aún me cuesta trabajo poder hablar con Greenflames.-

-Lo se.- Respondió el simulador. –Dale tiempo, paso por un momento muy duro en su vida y le es difícil volver a confiar en otros. Pero ha progresado, aunque no se note.- Eso llamo la atención de la poni. –El, aunque no lo admita, nos considera sus amigos.-

-Pero lo he oído escuchar que no cree en el amor ni en "la magia de la amistad."- dijo eso ultimo con énfasis ya que le parecía extraño que se lo dijera de esa forma y no simplemente amistad.

Razor tan solo suspiro. –Le han roto el corazón.- Esto causo una expresión de asombro en la poni. –Por eso no cree en eso de hacer amigos. Pero sé que aún hay algo de eso dentro de él.- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo con una expresión de esperanza, -Él me ha dejado acompañarlo y también me ha ayudado en situaciones cruciales, además él siempre ha confiado en mí y por eso sé que el aún puede hacer amigos. Y la prueba es que los seis hemos trabajado en equipo contra los seguidores y cuando estamos en algún peligro se arriesga para salvarnos.-

Esas palabras conmovieron a Summer haciéndole recordar aquellos momentos en los que pelearon con los Seguidores de Grogar en diferentes pueblos y como se han coordinado para poder triunfar y su más reciente victoria: Gryboa.

-Tienes razón. Él es un gran amigo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que Razor le devolvió. –Aunque me gustaría saber más sobre ustedes dos.- Eso hizo que Razor se preocupara un poco. Viendo que todos creían que Equestria era un mito, él y Greenflames juraron nunca habla de Equestria. Ni siquiera a sus nuevos amigos. -¿De dónde vienen?-

-De unas tierras muy lejanas.- Respondió.

-Pero me gustaría saber más sobre ellas, y también sobre tu especie.-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- dijo de manera cortante.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto algo triste.

-Summer.- respondió de forma seria, bajando la mirada. –Yo estoy feliz de que en estos reinos no sepan lo que es un simulador, ya que de dónde vengo somos vistos como criaturas desagradables de los cuales huyen. Hay muchas historias sobre los de mi especie que no quiero contarles porque temo de que desconfíen de mí. Incluso me parece raro que con lo que les he dicho sobre mi aun quieran que este con ustedes.-

-Pero eso son ellos. Unos horribles monstruos.- escuchar eso, hizo que sintiera como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el corazón, -Eso son ellos, pero tu no.- esas palabras llenaron de asombro a Razor y giro su cabeza para verla directamente, -Ellos son monstruos que no le importan a otros más que a sí mismos, pero tú eres diferente. Tú has sido el mejor amigo de un dragón que ha sufrido mucho y a pesar de su carácter tú lo acompañaste sin importar que. Haz ayudado a todos los que han sufrido en estos reinos sin que nadie te lo pidiera y te has convertido en su héroe. Puede que ellos sean unos monstruos, pero lo que eres no define el quien eres. Tú eres Razor Lighting. Nuestro amigo. Y todo eso te vuelve alguien asombroso.-

Todo eso dejo asombrado al simulador, -¿E-en serio crees eso?- pregunto muy asombrado.

-Totalmente.- respondió decidida. –Tu eres maravilloso tal y como eres, eso me agrada de ti y además tu apariencia, tu habilidad para cambiar de apariencia y capacidad de saber las emociones de los demás es fascinante. Me gustaría saber lo que sienten los demás.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-A veces es bueno y a veces no.- ese comentario lleno de curiosidad a la poni, -Como ahora que puedo saber que tienes curiosidad por cómo funciona esto.- esto asombro a la poni. – Esto es como una invasión a la privacidad.-

Miro hacia varios lugares hasta ver a una pareja de kirines, macho y hembra, besándose. –Toma por ejemplo a esos dos,- dijo señalándolos llamando la atención de la poni, -Del macho puedo sentir amor saliendo de él, pero de la hembra, una parte es amor pero la otra es culpa. Antes de que preguntes puedo responderte que siente eso porque ella lo ama, pero por la edad que tiene ella lo más probable es que haya abandonado a alguien o a su familia y por eso se siente así. Ya que lo que los dos tienen en común es una gran cantidad de felicidad salir de ellos.-

Eso dejo asombrada a Summer, deducir todo eso con solo sentir las emisiones de otros. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Razor señalo a un dragón adulto mirando hacia el horizonte con algo de tristeza.

-Ahora, la emoción que puedo sentir brotando de ese dragón es tristeza. Un simulador novato diría que se trata de cualquier tristeza, pero yo se distinguir los diferentes tipos de tristezas.-

-¿Diferentes tipos de tristeza?- pregunto la poni asombrada, -¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Veras, uno puede decir que cuando alguien está feliz es por alguna razón. Hay diferentes tipos de felicidad; por haber ganado algo, por que recibió algo que él quería o que finalmente encontró al amor de su vida.-

Summer se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso último pero ya entendía mejor cómo funcionaba eso. –Ahora entiendo, al igual que hay diferentes tipos de felicidad también hay diferentes tipos de tristeza. ¿Pero eso no se definiría mejor con otras palabras?-

-Anhelo, Nostalgia, cosas como esas. Si, también se utilizan pero esto da a entender mejor la situación en la que está el. La tristeza de ese dragón es porque perdió a un ser querido. Con eso, se puede saber que era una poni ya que un dragón de su edad, sintiendo esa tristeza (que es la que uno siente cuando pierde a alguien a quien amo) no le encuentro otra razón.-

-Pero qué tal si mataron a su esposa.-

-Si eso hubiera pasado entonces esa tristeza seria acompañada con algo de ira.-

Eso dejo asombrada a Summer. Poder saber todo eso de los demás sin ni siquiera preguntárselo. Solo tenía algo en mente.

-Eso es increíble.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –Eso es algo que realmente… no sé qué decir. Solo que tú eres interesante.-

Y así permanecieron por un tiempo, mirándose detenidamente a los ojos olvidándose del resto del mundo. Después de unos segundos los dos volvieron en sí de golpe y fue Razor quien hablo.

-D-disculpa. Necesito estar solo por un momento.- Y empezó a caminar hacia proa, dejando sola a la poni, quien se llevó un casco a su pecho y empezó a hablar para sí misma.

-Quiero decírselo. Quiero decirle lo que siento. Pero no puedo decírselo… Porque estoy enamorada de él.- Miro al cielo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. –Y si ellos me llegan a encontrar, entonces Razor puede…- ese pensamiento causo que más lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos quedándose sola con ese dolor.

Mientras que en proa, cerca del barandal, -No puedes decírselo Razor. Para ella, solo eres un amigo y nada más. No dejes que esas palabras te ilusionen y te dejen pensar que puede haber algo más que amistad.- Se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo como las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero sintió unas gotas de agua en uno de sus cascos y al bajar su mirada para ver que lo mojo…

Salió disparado hacia atrás recordando de golpe que se encontraba en medio del mar en un bote. Y con eso su miedo volvió a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dentro del barco, después de haber dejado a su amigo Razor con Summer, Greenflames se dirigía a buscar a los demás miembros de su equipo. El no acostumbraba a referirse a ellos como sus amigos. Y los encontró dentro del cuarto de Hokage, que parecía que iba a explicar algo.

-Hey Greenflames, justo ahora iba a ir por ti, Razor y Summer- dijo mientras se levantaba, -Déjame voy por ellos y empezamos la reunión.-

-Lo mejor será dejarlos a ellos solos.- dijo eso en un tono muy serio y sin emoción, Hokage solo se sentó entendiendo a lo que se refería, y para los demás confirmando que su teoría era cierta.

-Es una lástima, por un momento pensé que ella y yo podíamos llegar a ser algo más que compañeros de viaje.- comento Zercok.

-Ella es muy inteligente para ti.- El comentario del dragón hizo que los demás rieran un poco, pero fue seguida por otra duda. -¿Y tú que haces aquí? Casi nunca estas son nuestras planeaciones.-

-Green, me ofendes. Yo también tomo importancia a estos planes. He dado mis ideas y conocimientos de todos los lugares a los que hemos ido y ahora estoy aquí para apoyar al equipo.- Dijo eso ultimo levantando cerrando los ojos y tomando una pose de autoridad. Greenflames volteo a ver a Feather para que le dijera la verdadera razón.

-Las hembras de este barco ya tienen novio o esposo.-

-Ok- fue la simple respuesta del dragón mientras la cebra mostraba una cara de molesto.

-No sé, ese grifo que te estaba coqueteando no creo que estuviera nada mal para ti.- continuo el kirin haciendo que los demás empezaran a reírse por la expresión que había puesto Zercok cuando le recordaron eso. Pero las risas y el enojo de ellos tres desaparecieron al escuchar la risa de Greenflames, dejándolos asombrados.

Al darse cuenta de eso, hizo lo posible por retomar su semblante serio y frio. Los demás solo sonrieron y Feather exclamo. –No es necesario que te pongas así con nosotros, somos amigos. Sabemos que no eres malo y tú lo sabes.- al decir eso llevo una de sus garras al hombro del dragón para tratar de mostrarle su aprecio el cual el dragón acepto, pero conservando su semblante serio, sin emoción alguna.

-Lo mejor será que empecemos con esto antes de que desembarquemos.- dijo el kirin haciendo que todos volvieran su vista al mapa de zebrica y el siguiente en hablar fue Feather.

-La situación esta así.- dijo señalando el mapa, -Los seguidores tenían tomado el lado norte de Marecos, por lo que vamos a tener que desembarcar en Establoblanco ya que es una de las ciudades del oeste que aún no han tomado. Después de eso podemos y a las ciudades del norte del reino para que el ejército de los reinos de Estalnia y Gryfogal puedan empezar a venir a los reinos del norte del continente y así nosotros podemos movernos hacia el sur para…-

-Ellos no han irán al sur.- interrumpió Zercok.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Feather.

-Qué no hay seguidores al sur de Zebrica y no van a ir a esos lugares ya que el lugar es muy inaccesible por tierra y quieren ocuparse más de las regiones más mas importantes y más ricas.- aclaro la cebra.

-Pero aun así deberíamos ir a ver y conocer un poco esas tierras.- continúo Hokage.

-Créanme, es mejor no ir haya por el momento. Lo mejor será concentrarnos en las regiones conquistadas y las que aun luchan por no serlo y si los del sur de Zebrica llegan a ser invadidos entonces iremos a ayudarlos.-

Los demás se quedaron poco convencidos, pero sabían que el tenia razón. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en los que ya están afectados ya que sabían que si los seguidores no habían ido muy hacia el sur era porque a la mitad del continente los reinos seguían resistiéndose a las invasiones por lo que los Seguidores de Grogar no habían podido ir muy lejos.

Greenflames por otro lado, no era necesario que el fuera un simulador para saber que Zercok tenía miedo. ¿Pero a qué?

-Bueno,- continúo el grifo, -con eso aclarado lo mejor sería continuar por los países del norte hasta llegar a Camegipto para después ir a Grytalia y empezar nuestro viaje por Drasia. ¿Les parece bien?-

Todos asintieron y al ver que la reunión había terminado decidieron volver a sus camarotes sabiendo que el barco llegaría al amanecer. Acordando que le contarían todo a Razor y a Summer al día siguiente.

Esa noche, los seis estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero el más confundido de todos era Greenflames ya que él no sabía si darle otra oportunidad a la amistad. Después, se dejó llevar por el cansancio sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueño.

* * *

**Y con esto, volvemos a la historia principal. Que bueno es estar de vuelta. Lamento la tardanza, no me sentía muy inspirado para subir este capitulo, pero espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.**

**También espero hacer un capitulo muy largo, no en el que sigue pero si en uno de los próximos.**

**De seguro algunos esperaban un capitulo lleno de acción, pero no se preocupen el siguiente si va a tener acción. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia.**

**Criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Preguntas, no las voy a responder; por que voy a hacer un capitulo de preguntas y respuestas en el que pueda aclarar las dudas de todos, así que hagan sus preguntas y yo hare lo posible por responderlas.**

**Una ultima cosa, para aquellos que sigan con la duda de que les paso a las Mane 6 después de que Spike se fue de Equestria les recomiendo leer mi otro fic "Mi mejor amigo" así sabrán que fue lo que paso.**

**Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Yo soy Razor Lighting

**Capítulo 7: Yo soy Razor Lighting.**

_¿Alguna vez han sentido que no encajan en ninguna parte?... Yo sí. Cuando vivía en Equestria, un lugar alegre y pacifico donde los ponis convivían alegremente y se ayudaban mutuamente; donde la palabra ira era relacionada con poner una mala cara y estar enojado con alguien o algo (y en algunos casos, hacer un pequeño berrinche por lo molesto que estaba), me sentía como un extraño en otro mundo. Eso era porque lo era. Por fuera talvez era un poni, pero si perdía la concentración o me descuidaba un segundo y hacia algo sospechoso todos sabrían lo que soy en verdad. Un Simulador. Por más que quería, nunca podría pertenecer a ese lugar._

_Lo peor de todo es que actualmente estoy en un lugar en el que la palabra ira está acompañada de la palabra venganza o sangre, y la más común: muerte. En estas tierras soy un completo extraño ya que en este lado del mundo no existen los simuladores. Pero cuando camino entre ellos, ven a una criatura extraña a la que no saben si acercarse o atacarla. Me pregunto si realmente podre hacer que me vean como igual. La verdad, no estoy seguro de que ocurra. Mi apariencia hacen que me teman y eso me hace preguntarme: _

_**¿Realmente vale la pena que yo esté aquí?**_

En un lugar abandonado donde lo único que permanecía de pie eran ruinas de varias casas y edificios, dos figuras caminaban silenciosamente por ese lugar tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio de vida. Todo estaba muy calmado.

Feather tenía una vista muy buena aunque necesitara usar lentes para poder ver bien los objetos que se encontraban cerca. Haciendo a un lado ese defecto, él podía ver una mosca a más de 50 metros de distancia lo que le permitía ver con gran detalle el movimiento de alguien, como si estuviera moviéndose en cámara lenta.

Razor era bueno para sentir las emociones de cualquiera, eso les facilitaría la búsqueda de aquellos que no pudieron refugiarse a tiempo y quedaron atrapados. Ya habían encontrado algunos y los enviaron por lo que ellos decían "camino seguro".

Razor no se sentía cómodo con eso, el prefería estar en el campo de batalla. El buscar sobrevivientes era importante pero todos confiaban más en Feather y cuando lo veían, lo miraban con desconfianza y trataban de estar lo más apartado de él. Cada vez que pasaba eso, Razor perdía cada vez más confianza en lograr su objetivo. Hasta que sintió varias emociones.

-Feather, puedo sentir varias emociones venir de esa casa de halla.- dijo disimuladamente indicando cual casa. Al saber cuál, el grifo uso su vista y alcanzo a ver un pequeño ojo asomándose por una de las ventanas, pero este desapareció rápidamente dando a entender que el dueño de ese ojo lo vio desde esa distancio y se ocultó.

-¿Que puedes sentir?- pregunto el grifo.

-Solo son 6. Y están asustados. Son niños.- Una vez dicho esto los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, y mientras lo hacían Feather empezó a hablar.

-Tranquilos. Estamos ayudando a este reino, no somos de los seguidores. Pueden salir.- Al terminar de decir eso, pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo notar que un ojo diferente se asomaba por una de las ventanas para que después empezaran a asomarse más hasta dejar ver que era la cabeza de un dragón la cual se metió para acto seguido, los seis niños salieran de su refugio mostrándose tal y como son: un unicornio, dos dragones, una grifo, un burro y una cebra.

Cuando llegaron hacia ellos, Razor noto que se acercaban más hacia donde estaba su amigo antes de que uno de ellos hablara.

-¿Ustedes vienen a rescatarnos, señor?- Pregunto inocentemente la grifo.

-Así es pequeña. Mi amigo y yo vinimos a llevarlos con sus familias.- contesto el grifo. –Mi nombre es Feather Cut y mi amigo se llama Razor Lighting.- finalizo señalando a su amigo que solo levanto su casco para saludarlos.

-¿Qué se supone que es el?- pregunto uno de los dragones.

-Soy un simulador.- Respondió Razor.

-Jamás había visto uno antes. Se ve raro.- Ese comentario hizo que el simulador se sintiera mal pero Feather intervino.

-Lo mejor será que nos empecemos a mover, este lugar podría empezar a desplomarse en cualquier momento y alguien podría salir herido.- Terminando de hablar, todos empezaron a moverse siguiendo al grifo. Pero la pequeña grifo se quedó viendo al simulador con algo de curiosidad.

Era la única que se mantenía un poco cerca de él.

* * *

Las explosiones en las costas de Mareuecos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Los seguidores de Grogar no querían retroceder, pero la resistencia Tanzer quería seguir avanzando. Muchos se encontraban dando sus vidas en ese lugar, pero los que más sobresalían era un dragón y un kirin los cuales atacaban sin piedad a los seguidores.

El kirin se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia del dragón con sus guadañas cortando a sus enemigos con ellas y a la vez escupía fuego o lanzaba algún poderoso hechizo para acabar con ellos. Al girar su cabeza, vio a un grupo de seguidores que se preparaban para dispararle, y con un movimiento rápido sus dos cuernos se iluminaron realizando un hechizo el cual creo varias bolas de energía en frente de él, alineadas de forma circular para después con un fuerte movimiento de su cabeza lanzarlas hacia donde estaban los seguidores y al hacer contacto con alguno de ellos o con algún objeto cerca de ellos, explotaban causando grandes daños a los seguidores cercanos al lugar.

Mientras que del otro lado, Greenflames no podía hacer magia, pero usaba su fuego para quemar vivos a aquellos que no fueran dragones o kirines y a la vez atacar a los que se encontraban cerca de el con sus espadas, ya sea cortándolos o atravesando alguna parte de sus cuerpos con ellas.

"_Tal vez aun tengas la apariencia de un bebe dragón, pero en estándares ponis ya eres un adulto. Tal vez seas solo un asistente, pero también debes aprender a pelear para poder protegerte pero principalmente a los demás. Yo te enseñare a pelear y a usar una espada. No tengas miedo, te quiero enseñar a pelear para que puedas proteger a Twilight de algún peligro. Sé que no te gusta pelear, pero no necesito ser un experto para saber que no es muy cómoda la idea de quedarte sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás van a arriesgar sus vidas. Todo esto que te enseñare es para que protejas a otros de cualquier peligro, pero jamás debes usar esto para lastimar a alguien. Espero haber sido claro, Spike."_

Por un lado Greenflames se sentía agradecido por haber recibido esas lecciones de defensa personal. Pero una muy pequeña parte de él se sentía mal por haber fallado a su promesa de nunca usar todo lo que aprendió para herir a otros. Pero dadas las circunstancias y todo lo que había visto, se podía decir que era una gran excepción. ¿Verdad? Eso no le importo mucho mientras que usaba su cola para quitarle la ametralladora a un burro u usar la espada en su garra derecha para atravesar su corazón.

Después de retirar su espada, empezó a correr para ir a acabar con más adversarios cuando noto que se acercaban varios helicópteros enemigos y un poco más lejos se acercaban a gran velocidad aviones de combate que usaban las criaturas que no podían volar.

Hokage, al ver esto llevo su garra izquierda a su oído presionando algo en él. –Green, esto empeora cada momento. ¿No crees que los refuerzos están tardando?- pregunto mientras conjuraba un escudo enfrente de unos soldados que usaron para protegerse y dispararle al enemigo.

-Tal parece que los Seguidores que seguían adentro se reunieron para entretenerlos y evitar que llegaran a tiempo. Lo único que podemos hacer es aguantar y apoyar a los soldados en esta batalla.- Contesto el dragón mientras esquivaba las balas o hacia que estas rebotaran en sus espadas para que tomaran otra dirección.

-No creo que resistamos mucho tiempo. Al menos deberíamos pedir ayuda a los demás.- dijo mientras tomaba una de las pistolas que se encontraban en el suelo para apuntarle a un Seguidor que había quedado en frente de él pero al presionar el gatillo esta no tenía balas. El Seguidor solo ser rio pero Hokage solo le dio vuelta a la pistola sosteniéndola como si fuera un martillo y dándole con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

-Los soldados de este reino ya hicieron mucho por nosotros eliminando a los dragones y kirines de los Seguidores. También contamos con algo de artillería pesada para poder derribar o desviar a esos aviones. Sin olvidar que algunos de los mejores hechiceros de aquí y otros reinos nos están apoyando con escudos y hechizos ofensivos, por lo que no tenemos otra opción más que resistir hasta que los refuerzos lleguen.- Termino de hablar para después lanzar fuego que termino quemando a varios Seguidores que trataron de apagarlo pero los soldados llegaron y terminaron con ellos con varios disparos o hechizos que terminaron con sus vidas.

Esa era la decisión de Greenflames quien continúo con la ofensiva. Mientras que Hokage al ver algunos pegasos del lado de los Seguidores, volando junto a los aviones decidió lanzarse hacia ellos para derribar a parios con sus hechizos, su fuego y cuando solo quedo uno, lo envistió con todas sus fuerzas enterrando sus garras y sus colmillos para darle un fin rápido.

Al separarse de ese pegaso, giro para ver a cada kirin, dragón, pegaso, grifo y cualquiera que tuviera la capacidad de volar hacer lo mismo contra los Seguidores que podían volar y tratar de hacer algún daño a las naves. Centrando su vista a un grupo de grifos que se dirigían hacia él, Hokage tomo sus guadañas y empezó a moverse hacia donde estaban ellos para continuar con la batalla.

* * *

En una parte algo alejada del campo de batalla y protegida por un gran campo de fuerza hecho por todo aquel que pudiera hacer magia, se encontraban varias tiendas las cuales albergaban a los heridos y refugiados por el combate.

En una tienda se encontraba una cebra que se encontraba en frente de un enorme caldero el cual mezclaba sin parar con una expresión de fastidio para después girar su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto con los ingredientes?! ¡Los pedí hace más de una hora!- le grito a uno de los soldados que se encontraban cerca de él.

-N-no es fácil encontrar esos ingredientes en el estado en el que se encuentra la ciudad actualmente.- Contesto algo temeroso uno de ellos que era un alicornio muy joven.

En ese momento llego un poni de tierra con una actitud seria acompañado de un grifo y un dragón que contenían varias botellas.

-Déjeme decirle algo señor…- hablo el poni de tierra mientras que la cebra lo interrumpía.

-Zerkoc.- interrumpió el mencionado. –Y sé lo que va a decir, lo escucho todo el tiempo. Soy muy joven y no he estado en suficientes campos de batalla como para estar gritando a los soldados que tienen un rango superior al mío.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia otro de los calderos que había en esa tienda y verter una de las botellas que le habían traído. –Pero déjeme decirle que justo ahora soy el único experto en pociones que puede hacer que sus soldados (heridos y cansados) puedan volver al campo de batalla en poco tiempo y sin tantas molestias a diferencia de cómo llegaron aquí.-

Empezó a verter un poco en unos vasos mientras dirigía su mirada al alicornio. –Estos son para los que tengan heridas menores. Les ayudaran a que sus heridas cicatricen mas rápido.- al decir eso, el soldado se acercó rápido y tomo todos los vasos con su magia para después salir rápido de la tienda. Mientras Zerkoc se movía a otro caldero y vertía más ingredientes. –Algunas de estas pociones solo pueden estar al fuego un corto tiempo, si se pasan tengo que empezar de nuevo. Lo que me recuerda, esa lista que esta sobre la mesa son los nuevos ingredientes que necesito.-

-¡¿Crees que mis hombres y yo somos tus sirvientes?!- Pregunto molesto el poni de tierra. Zerkoc detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Escuche "señor"- dijo muy molesto. –En estos momentos estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salvar vidas a mi modo. Mientras otros deciden tratar heridas y comprimir pechos enfrente de niños que no deberían ver todo esto, yo trato de hacer pociones que eviten que más de los nuestros mueran y den energía a los que la necesitan. Pero, también estoy haciendo algo importante. Doy esperanza.-

El poni de tierra quedo algo impresionado por lo que dijo Zerkoc. –Mientras que otros, e incluso dos de mis amigos están afuera luchando demostrando que podemos luchar contra ellos, yo estoy aquí dando esperanza a aquellos que pensaron que esta sería su última batalla o aquellos que están a punto de perder a alguien muy importante, evitando que eso ocurra y que vean que aún hay oportunidad de vivir otro día con aquellos que nos importan.-

El poni solo se quedó observándolo por unos segundos más hasta que empezó a moverse hacia la mesa para tomar la lista con los ingredientes que la cebra necesitaba, mientras él se quedaba en un lugar mezclando los ingredientes con una enorme cuchara de madera.

Al llegar a la salida, se detuvo para hablar dándole la espalda. –El día de hoy mi esposa recibió un disparo en el lomo mientras huía con nuestro hijo. Gracias u tus pociones, el no tuvo que despedirse de su madre a una temprana edad. Espero mejores resultados.-

Al decir eso se fue. Zerkoc solo se veía algo molesto y fastidiado mientras mezclaba un caldero diferente al de antes, pero por dentro estaba feliz y satisfecho de su trabajo.

* * *

En una tienda algo retirado de ese lugar, Summer se encontraba vendando la pata de un minotauro que había sido herido por un hechizo.

-Termine. Solo espera a que te den una de esas pociones y podrás volver a pelear.- dijo la poni mientras empezaba a moverse a otra parte para poder ayudar a cualquier otro que estuviera herido, pero ese lugar era deprimente.

En algunas partes los cuerpos de criaturas yacían bajo sábanas blancas que los cubrían totalmente; algunos niños se preguntaban dónde estaban sus padres y si volverían a verlos; los médicos corrían de un lugar a otro para tratar a los heridos y si estaban tratando la herida leve de alguien lo dejaban inmediatamente para ir corriendo a evitar la muerte de alguien cuyo corazón en ese momento había dejado de latir, haciendo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Summer estaba muy triste por esa escena, pero una voz llamo su atención.

-¡Por favor! Tengo que salir a encontrar a mi hija.- Una grifo forcejeaba con los soldados, una esfinge y un kirin, que le impedían ir de regreso a la ciudad que se encontraba en ruinas.

Summer se acercó para ver lo que ocurría y tratar de calmar a la grifo.

-Señora. ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto mientras trataba de calmarla.

-Es mi hija.- Contesto con preocupación. –Durante la evacuación, había mucha gente y terminamos separándonos.- pauso por unos segundos para continuar. –E preguntado en cada una de las tiendas por ella pero ninguno de los encargados tienen en sus registros el nombre de ella. Quizás sigue en la ciudad, he visto a algunos llegar hace poco tiempo. Tengo que ir a buscarla.-

Summer la detuvo con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera a ningún lado mientras le hablaba. –Señora, tiene que calmarse. Aún hay zonas en donde se refugian los seguidores que se escondieron cuando los hacíamos retroceder. Si va ahí solo se pondrá en peligro.-

-¡Pero es mi hija!-

-Lo entiendo. Pero no se preocupe, hay un equipo de búsqueda del que estoy totalmente segura que si encuentra a su hija ellos la traerán aquí a salvo.-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Hablo en serio. Ellos son los mejores cuando se trata de buscar.- Summer tenía fe en que sus dos amigos la encontrarían, pero la imagen de cierto simulado termino haciendo que se sintiera más segura de lo que decía.

* * *

De vuelta en las ruinas de la ciudad abandonada, los dos adultos acompañaban a los niños quienes iban delante de ellos, de esa manera los tendrían mejor vigilados y en el caso de sentir o ver algo inusual se pondrían delante de ellos para protegerlos.

Razor seguía preocupado de no agradarles a los niños que seguían sin querer acercarse a él por lo raro que se veía.

-Tranquilo amigo.- Dijo Feather. –Solo dales tiempo. Ellos nunca habían visto a alguien como tú por aquí y tu aspecto no ayuda mucho.- el simulador frunció el ceño ante el comentario. –Lo que quiero decir es que tal si te transformas en un poni. Eso podría darles más confianza y estarán más cerca de ti.-

-La verdad no estoy seguro de querer hacer eso.- Contesto Razor. –Toda mi vida me la he pasado siendo otro que no soy y me…-

-Te gustaría agradarles más siendo tú mismo.- continuo su amigo. –Tu intención es buena y yo la apoyo es solo que tenemos que hacer que confíen en nosotros y la verdad me gustaría que confiaran en ti.- Razor solo bajo su cabeza pensando en la situación. -Aunque una buena conversación siempre ayuda a ganarte la confianza de cualquiera. Intenta hablar con la niña. Tú no te das cuenta pero voltea mucho a verte.-

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-He leído muchos libros sobre estos temas y sé que funcionara.- Término de decir llevando una de sus garras a su cara para ajustar sus lentes.

Razor tenía dudas sobre si seguir el consejo de su amigo pero quería que los niños confiaran en él. Se armó de valor y empezó a trotar más rápido hasta quedar a un lado de la pequeña grifo.

-Hola.- Saludo la niña lo cual agarro a Razor con la guardia baja. No parecía un hola dudoso o con algo de miedo, más bien era un hola normal.

-Hola.- contesto el simulador. –Me llamo Razor. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Alia.- Respondió la grifo. –Nunca había visto a alguien como tú. ¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy un Simulador y vengo de un reino muy lejano.- Al escuchar eso la niña se empezó a emocionar.

-¡Eres un viajero!- Exclamo Alia. –Que emoción. ¿Puedes contarme algunas de tus historias?-

-Lo siento pequeña, pero esas historias son tan largas que necesitaría todo un día para contártelas. En cuanto lleguemos a la zona segura nosotros volveremos aquí a buscar más sobrevivientes.- Contesto Razor causando que la pequeña se deprimiera un poco. El sonrió antes de continuar. –Pero puedo contestar cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme.- Eso ultimo alegro a la pequeña que al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la apariencia del simulador.

-Bueno la verdad me preguntaba si esos hoyos en tus cascos son naturales o son a causa de algún conflicto.-

Algo retirado de los dos, Feather miraba con felicidad la escena para tan solo exclamar. –Si. Los libros jamás se equivocan.-

Más tarde, faltando un kilómetro para llegar a la zona segura, el simulador continuaba con su alegre conversación con la pequeña grifo mientras los otros niños caminaban cerca del grifo, cuando de pronto Razor empezó a mover la cabeza mirando a varias direcciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Feather. -¿Sobrevivientes?-

-No.- Respondió. -Solo siento Odio y desprecio. Son Seguidores.- Al decir eso los niños empezaron a temblar de miedo. –Son cuatro. Tú protege a los niños. Yo los enfrentare.-

-Tu solo no podrás contra cuatro.- decía mientras colocaba a los niños detrás de él. -¿Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunto sarcásticamente para tratar de sentir el sentimiento más cercano, el cual estaba justo… Encima de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia un lado evitando un fuerte golpe y cuando estuvo lo bastante retirado vio a su atacante. Un dragón xino que usaba el uniforme de los Seguidores y detrás de los escombros salieron 3 ponis de tierra que empezaron a disparar a Feather quien desenfundo sus sables para repeler la balas con mucha velocidad.

El dragón se lanzó hacia Razor quien lo esquivo volando para después tomar su lanza que estaba en su espalda y descender para atravesar al dragón, pero este lo esquivo.

Los ponis solo tenían armas con muy pocas balas, ya que habían usado las mejores armas que tenían y gran parte de sus municiones para contratacar al ejercito de rebeldes de Mareuecos. Una vez que se terminaron. Tomaron sus armas de combate cercano y corrieron hacia el grifo. Uno llevaba un hacha doble, mientras que el otro usaba un guante con dos cuchillas dando la apariencia de dos garras en cada casco y el tercero usaba un cuchillo el cual sostenía con su boca. Feather dio un poderoso salto y en el aire uso sus alas para impulsarse y caer encima del que tenía el cuchillo. El impacto fue ten fuerte que quedo inconsciente. Feather había caído de pie y vio a sus dos contrincantes.

-Bien. ¿Quién sigue?- Pregunto mirando a sus dos contrincantes mientras los niños quedaban maravillados por lo que acababan de ver.

En la otra pelea, Razor empezaba a moverse lo más rápido que podía haciendo que el dragón quedara débil y herido, cada vez que podía le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara o en el estómago, el cual era un objetivo muy grande.

Levanto el vuelo directo a la cabeza del dragón para darle una patada el cual causo que este último empezara a tambalearse pero el simulador empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pelea ya que las escamas de los dragones eran muy resistentes y duras, haciendo que tuviera que poner más fuerza en los golpes y terminaba muy herido por eso.

Los niños miraban con asombro las dos peleas, en un lado un solo grifo había noqueado a un poni y estaba esquivando los ataques y golpes de los dos que quedaban mientras que en la otra pelea el simulador estaba ganándole a un dragón pero de pronto todo dio un giro brusco.

El dragón empezó a escupir fuego a todas partes y una de esas llamas golpeo a Feather en el costado causándole una leve quemadura pero las plumas de su ala izquierda se llevaron la peor parte. El poni con guante dos cuchillas salto directo a donde estaba Razor, Este último alcanzo a ver y se movió para poder esquivarlo pero aun así alcanzo a recibir un corte en su piel el cual causo que empezara a perder algo de sangre.

Los niños empezaban a tener miedo. Empezaban a temblar ya que sabían que los matarían y con heridas como esas hacia difíciles las posibilidades de ganar. Excepto por Alia ya ella tenía una mirada segura pensando que Razor y su amigo iban a ganar y los derrotarían.

Razor se empezó a levantar para ver como el poni con hacha levantaba su hacha preparada para cortar la cabeza del grifo sin que se diera cuenta. Usando toda su magia, lanzo un poderoso hechizo que impacto en el pecho del Seguidor que salió volando hasta que callo toco el suelo y empezó a rodar para después detenerse chocando con unos escombros.

Feahter al ver eso se incorporó y empezó a dar espadazos al poni que los esquivaba con facilidad que después termino por dar varios saltos hacia atrás para alejarse del grifo. El aprovecho el momento para dar un salto hacia un lado y lanzar uno de sus sables, el cual de forma casi imposible fue esquivado por el poni estando en el aire y cuando toco tierra volteo a verlo para burlarse de él.

-Fallaste.- dijo arrogantemente.

-¡Rrrooaaaarrrr!- rugió el dragón.

Cuando el poni se dio la vuelta vio que el sable había ido a insertarse en la pierna del dragón causando una gran herida cuando él estaba a punto de lanzarle una llamarada a Razor quien se quedó observando a su amigo y se olvidó de su adversario.

-No te apunte a ti.- dijo Feather antes de girar su cabeza hacia su amigo. –Y tú trata de prestar más atención a tu contrincante.-

-Supongo que con eso estamos a mano.- respondió, lanzándose hacia el dragón después de decir eso.

Feather se limitó a poner su atención hacia el poni que se lanzó hacia el para herirlo, Feahter lo esquivo y contraataco con su único sable el cual quedo atorada entre uno de los guantes con cuchillas del poni y la otra iba directo al cuello del grifo, pero este último logro atraparla con su garra libre.

Ambos habían quedado atrapados en una lucha en la que el que empezara a ceder seria el que moriría, pero los dos no estaban dispuestos a morir. Era grande el esfuerzo que hacían, los dos se miraban a los ojos tratando de dominar al otro con la vista mostrando que no se iban a rendir. Eso era hasta que la quemadura de Feather empezó a molestarlo aún más y empezara a hacer que cediera. Él no quería, pero su herida era difícil de ignorar. Estando a punto de ser atravesado en el pecho por las cuchillas del brazo que Feather sostenía, empezando a creer que sería su fin un gran objeto impacto de lleno al poni llevándoselo a volar, salvando al grifo de morir.

Justo cuando iba a agradecer a Razor por salvarlo noto que el objeto que impacto al poni era su amigo que estaba empezando a recuperar el sentido y haciéndolo pensar que si no fue Razor quien lo salvo, entonces…

Apenas se dio la vuelta, lo último que pudo ver antes de salir volando pue una cola escamosa. El dragón, después de darle un fuerte puñetazo que envió a Razor al suelo haciendo que dejara de volar, había agarrado al simulador y lo arrojo sin ver hacia donde lo había arrojado.

Razor empezó a levantarse algo mareado por el golpe que había recibido antes de ser arrojado por su atacante. Cuando noto que su amigo yacía inconsciente en el suelo y el dragón empezaba a caminar lentamente por la pierna que tenía herida gracias al sable que tenía insertada. El Seguidor reunió todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que tomo el sable para poder retirarla haciendo una pequeña expresión de dolor. Solo le tomo unos segundos para recuperarse y empezar a caminar hacia los niños soltando el sable ya que no lo necesitaba.

Razor hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie otra vez mientras veía como el Seguidor se acercaba cada vez más hacia los niños que reaccionaron y empezaron a correr, todos menos Alia. Ella quedo tan aterrada que su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

El dragón finalmente llego hacia donde estaba Alía, solo para verla directamente antes de empezar a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire. Sus amigos, que se habían alejado bastante, notaron que Alía se había quedado atrás y cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver en donde estaba quedaron horrorizados al ver que estaba enfrente del dragón totalmente petrificada de miedo.

El dragón ya iba a soltar un poderoso torrente de fuego, Alía cerró los ojos por miedo ante su inminente fin, los niños miraban aterrados la escena pensando que sería el final de su amiga y en ese momento un haz negro paso justo donde estaba Alía antes de que el poderoso fuego quemara todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Cuando se detuvo, el dragón vio que no había rastro de la pequeña grifo. Miro a todas partes y en el aire vio al simulador sosteniendo a Alía mientras miraba de forma desafiante al dragón de los seguidores.

El dragón tan pronto lo vio voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el simulador el cual empezó a volar a toda velocidad.

-Sujétate fuerte.- dijo Razor a la grifo que hizo lo que se le indico ya que Razor empezó a volar cada vez más rápido y también hacia varios giros brusco con la intención de alentar al dragón, pero él también era bueno volando.

El Seguidor lograba imitar cada giro, cada vuelta, cada maniobra que el simulador hacía para perderlo y cada vez se acercaba más a él hasta que noto que estaba lo bastante cerca lanzo un poderoso torrente de fuego que Razor logro esquivar con gran dificultad para después repetir la maniobra ya que el dragón repitió el ataque una y otra vez.

El simulador aún tenía su lanza consigo, podía arrojársela al dragón pero solo tenía un tiro y también podía lanzar hechizos mágicos pero el dragón limitaba sus oportunidades además de que tenía a Alía consigo y no podía arriesgar la seguridad de la pequeña grifo. El dragón era muy bueno volando, pero aún era muy grande. Entonces a lo lejos alcanzo a ver un edificio que fue dañado por la guerra y parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse y se le ocurrió ir hacia halla.

Alía se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Razor que la sujetaba con ambos cascos para que no se callera y protegiéndola con su cuerpo en caso de que su perseguidor acertara alguno de sus ataques. La grifo estaba muy asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando y su preocupación creció más cuando volteo a ver hacia donde estaban yendo.

Razor entro al edificio justo por en medio esperando que el dragón hiciera lo mismo, que fue lo que paso. El espacio era muy reducido pero el Seguidor aun así podía volar sin ningún problema ya que los dragones de su especie no necesitan alas para volar. Razor empezó a enfocar su vista en cada columna del edificio que veía para después empezar a lanzar rayos hacia cada una de las columnas que parecieran ser el soporte principal de él.

El dragón al ver esto entendió que había caído en una trampa y estaba muy lejos de una ventana por lo que su única opción era volar en línea recta esquivando los escombros que empezaban a caer del techo.

Razor, al ver que el edificio empezaba a caerse dejo de disparar rayos de su cuerno y se enfocó en aumentar la velocidad para poder escapar antes de que se le callera encima mientras esquivaba las partes del techo que se iba cayendo con más rapidez con cada segundo.

La grifo veía con nervios toda la escena, por atrás el dragón dejo de lanzar fuego y se esforzaba en volar más rápido pero los escombros empezaban a caer sobre el hasta que sintió que su cuerpo era jalado con fuerza hacia un lado y al voltear alcanzo a ver como un pedazo de techo había empezado a caer Razor lo esquivo, pero el dragón había recibido un fuerte golpe en un brazo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió era tarde. El techo cayó sobre el haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo mientras más escombros caían sobre el hasta que el piso se desplomo y empezó a caer hasta que Alía no pudo verlo más.

Razor maniobraba con mucha agilidad, ni siquiera sabía si el dragón lo seguía persiguiendo pero eso no le importaba. Ya estaba a unos metros de la ventana cuando vio que el techo iba a caer enfrente de ellos. Alía al ver eso cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero Razor reunió lo poco que le quedaba de magia en un último rayo que hizo pedazos la enorme roca que tenía enfrente de él y logrando salir a tiempo para ver como el edificio se derrumbaba por completo dando fin al dragón de los Seguidores.

Alía al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba a salvo, miro a Razor sorprendida y luego miro al edificio, o lo que había sido el edificio.

-Lo logro.- dijo en voz baja. -¡Lo hizo! ¡Usted derroto a ese dragón! ¡Woo Hoo!-

empezó a gritar muy feliz de ver que estaba viva de que su héroe había logrado acabar con aquel que quería matarlos.

Razor estaba feliz de que todo había terminado y decidió volver a donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar al lugar donde había empezado la pelea vio que Feather ya estaba de pie y los niños saltaban festejando por esa sorprendente victoria y por qué su amiga estaba a salvo.

En el momento en el que Razor aterrizo los amigos de Alía llegaron corriendo para hablarle.

-¡Alia, eso fue asombroso!- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Ustedes dos entraron por ese edificio, nosotros estábamos asustados al ver que empezaba a caerse solo para ver como ustedes dos salían de el por el otro lado detrás de un rayo verde!- exclamo otro.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió Alía. –Y lo mejor fue cuando Razor empezó a maniobrar mientras el edificio empezaba a caerse sobre nosotros. ¡Fue increíble!-

Mientras los niños seguían hablando sobre lo emocionante que fue la persecución, Feather se acercó a su amigo para poner su brazo alrededor de él.

-Amigo. ¡Eso fue asombroso, espera a que se lo cuente a los demás, van a quedar impresionados!- Exclamo con mucha emoción.

-¿Que no estabas inconsciente?- Pregunto el simulador algo confundido.

-Desperté justo a tiempo para verte entrar por ese edificio y salir con el justo antes de que se les cayera encima.- dijo con alegría de ver que su amigo seguía con vida y al ver a los niños vio como empezaban a relatar cada detalle de la pelea que los dos tuvieron contra esos Seguidores.

Razor empezó a asegurar su lanza mientras Feather fue a recoger el sable que le faltaba, y al levantar la cabeza vio los aviones y helicópteros de los refuerzos de Mareuecos volando hacia la costa mientras que un grupo de soldados se acercaban al lugar.

-Al fin llegaron.- comento el grifo. –Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: Más vale tarde que nunca.- los soldados se acercaron a ver si ellos y los niños se encontraban bien mientras un pequeño grupo se encargaba de ver que los tres seguidores que quedaban siguieran inconscientes.

* * *

-¡¿Pero que les paso?!- Grito una muy preocupada poni de color azul. Cuando Summer vio a sus amigos entrar a la tienda en la que estaba atendiendo a los heridos, quedo horrorizada al ver el estado en el que llegaron sus dos amigos.

-Nos atacaron unos Seguidores. Pero no te preocupes, ya nos hicimos cargo de ellos.- contesto Razor tratando de calmar a la poni.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar si dos de mis amigos llegan aquí con heridas graves?!- reclamo la poni tratando de dar a entender su preocupación. Feather iba a intervenir pero una voz infantil los interrumpió.

-¡Mami!- grito Alía con mucha alegría.

-¡Alia mi vida!- grito la grifo corriendo al encuentro de su hija que era todo lo que le quedaba en su vida. -¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- preguntaba la angustiada madre revisando a su hija que no estuviera lastimada para después llenar su cabeza de besos.

-Estoy bien mama. El señor Razor me protegió de los Seguidores.- dijo mientras señalaba al mencionado simulador. La madre miro a Razor sorprendida hasta que recordó lo último que dijo su hija.

-¡¿Seguidores?!- pregunto alarmada.

-Así es mama.- contesto muy feliz antes de continuar. –El señor Feather lucho contra tres ponis muy fuertes pero él los derroto con mucha facilidad. Y el señor Razor lucho contra un dragón, pero cuando el dragón logro derribarlos y empezó a caminar hacia mí el señor me tomo y me llevo volando mientras trataba de perder al dragón hasta que entro en un edificio e hizo que todo se empezara a caer haciendo que el dragón quedara aplastado por los escombros y nosotros salimos por una ventana. ¡Fue emocionante!- grito eso ultimo con mucha alegría.

Su madre, aunque estaba algo aterrada por lo que hoyo, estaba muy agradecida. Se acercó al simulador con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias por salvar a mí amada hija. Es todo lo que me queda en la vida.-

Antes de que el simulador pudiera responder al agradecimiento la grifo se abalanzo a él atrapándolo en un abrazo que demostraba todo su agradecimiento, el cual Razor, después de unos segundos, empezó a corresponder hasta que se separaron.

-Estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi hija.- termino de decir la grifo mientras que Feather y Summer salían de su asombro para unírsele al simulador.

-Es nuestro trabajo.- hablo el grifo. –Estamos para ayudar a quien lo necesite.-

-Señor Razor- Todos voltearon a ver hacia abajo y vieron como Alía miraba a Razor.

-¿Qué pasa Alía?- pregunto el simulador.

-Me preguntaba si, ahora que estamos a salvo. ¿Podría contarme alguna de sus aventuras?- Razor quedo sorprendido por esa pregunta, pero en su rostro empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa. Volteo a ver a la madre de la niña por permiso el cual obtuvo por un simple cabeceo mientras ella sonreía.

-Muy bien Alía. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?-

-¡Si!- Respondio Alia que empezó a correr en busca de dicho lugar, para ser seguida por su madre y el simulador que miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa que era correspondida con una cálida sonrisa de parte de Summer y un cabeceo por parte de Feather mientras sonreía.

Una vez que se alejaron del lugar, el grifo volteo a ver a su amiga.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad por saber si sus otros amigos estaban bien.

-Greenflames y Hokage están siendo atendidos por las heridas que obtuvieron en el campo de batalla. Zerkoc continúa preparando pociones para los que aún se encuentran heridos- respondió calmando los temores del grifo.

-Es un alivio.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al simulador que parecía haber empezado a contar una historia mientras Alía escuchaba atentamente. A los pocos segundos más niños se fueron acercando a escuchar. –Al parecer al fin están empezando a confiar en el sin importar su aspecto.-

-Mmhmm- contesto Summer junto a un cabeceo y una sonrisa ya que observaba con felicidad a los seres junto a él. Ya no querían alejarse del simulador, ahora estaban lo más cerca de él escuchando una de sus historias.

_No se trata del lugar al que perteneces, ni tampoco el lugar correcto en el cual estar, sino del momento indicado para saber a donde pertenezco y con quienes. Al igual que al fin pude agradarles a los seres que habitan en esta ciudad, algún día les agradare a todos siendo quien soy y lo que soy y no aparentando ser otro. Y tal vez algún día pueda volver a Equestria siendo lo que soy demostrar que lo que soy no significa que soy como los demás, ya que yo soy único. Soy especial._

_Yo soy Razor Lighting._

* * *

**¡Al fin! Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de terminar este capitulo y después de tantas interrupciones pude terminarlo y subirlo.**

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic y les doy la bienvenida a aquellos que tienen poco de haberlo empezado a leer.**

**Les recuerdo que aun sigue abierta la sección de preguntas y respuestas que mas adelante publicare para que todos los que tengan la misma pregunta pero no puedan hacerla, ya sea por que no tienen cuento o por otra razón, pueda responderlas sin dar información de los futuros capítulos de esta historia.**

**Esta historia no ha terminado. Apenas esta empezando.**

**Dudas, opiniones, criticas y cualquier otra cosa son bienvenidas, espero sus comentarios que son lo que me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Capitulo 8: El Secreto de la Biblioteca

**Capítulo 8: El Secreto de la Biblioteca.**

El calor es una de las cosas más intensas en el mundo, esto es contrarrestado por la humedad en el ambiente causada por los ríos y las plantas que mantienen el lugar agradable dependiendo de la región. Pero ¿Qué pasa si no estás en un ambiente con plantas y ríos a tu alrededor? La respuesta es que uno sentirá un calor extremo el cual es mayor si estas en el desierto, justo en donde se encuentran los seis héroes que se dirigen a Camegipto, para ser más específico su capital.

No les ha sido fácil atravesar el caluroso desierto del Zebrahara, al principio viajaban en caravanas a través de Maregelia las cuales eran llevadas a oasis y/o pueblos donde pudieran abastecerse de alimentos y agua. Pero cuando llegaron a Zibria ya no había caravanas que viajaran a Camegipto ya que el lugar estaba rodeado por Seguidores que intentaban conquistarlo. El calor les impedía conquistarlo inmediatamente, lo cual era una ventaja para Greenflames y los demás pero también les era una desventaja ya que los retrasaban por la deshidratación.

Greenflames y Hokage, por ser dragón y mitad dragón, soportaban las altas temperaturas y Zerkoc todavía podía tolerarlas un poco más. Pero Razor, Summer y Feather no podían resistir estar tanto tiempo en el sol y tenían que buscar algún refugio donde pudieran protegerse del sol que se encontraba en su punto más alto.

-Nos falta un día de viaje antes de llegar al próximo pueblo.- dijo Feather quien había consultado el mapa para ver si había un oasis o un pueblo cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Pero si hemos caminado por horas.- protesto Summer que ya estaba agotada. –Tiene que haber al menos un lugar donde podamos descansar.-

-No hay nada por aquí.- contesto el grifo. –Aunque talvez podamos encontrar algo en estos riscos.- Señalo el grifo tratando de encontrar algún lugar que les quede cerca.

-No estoy seguro de eso.- comento el kirin llamando la atención de todos. –He escuchado historias sobre esos riscos. Todos los que van ahí, nunca regresan.-

-No tenemos opción.- Intervino Greenflames quien había estado callado todo el tiempo. –Si no encontramos agua pronto moriremos antes de llegar al siguiente pueblo. Pero aun así nos mantendremos alerta para evitar que alguien nos ataque.- Añadió eso último haciendo que todos empezaran a caminar con dirección hacia el cañón.

Hokage no se sentía de acuerdo con esa decisión pero él también sabía que si no encontraban agua y refugio pronto sus amigos empezarían a morir por falta de líquidos. Al empezar a caminar noto que Greenflames se había quedado junto a él.

-Dime Hokage. Exactamente ¿Que dice sobre esos riscos?- pregunto el dragón con curiosidad pero manteniendo su expresión habitual que expresaba ira.

-No son muy claras las historias.- contesto el kirin tratando de recordar más. –Yo era un niño cuando las escuche y eso fue hace más de siglo y medio. Pero si no mal recuerdo decían que todos los que se desviaban de las caravanas que pasaban por ese lugar, antes de que esta guerra comenzara, he iban a ese cañón jamás regresaban y si alguien iba por ellos tampoco regresaban. Se dice que uno regreso pero eso fue porque no se adentró en él, pero sus compañeros que tenían la capacidad de volar si lo hicieron y nunca volvieron.-

Greenflames se quedó pensando sobre el relato por un momento antes de hacer otra pregunta. -¿Hay alguna razón por la que no volvieron?-

-Bueno, algunos dicen que hay cavernas y los que se adentran en ellas ya no encuentran la salida por lo oscuro que esta. Claro que hay supersticiones tontas que dicen que hay fantasmas en ese lugar que te impiden salir de ahí, pero yo estoy seguro que es la primera opción.- Respondió el kirin antes de que una pregunta atravesara su mente. –No estarás pensando en investigar ¿verdad?-

-Solo lo suficiente para conseguir algo de agua. Dudo mucho que obtengamos lo que queramos en la superficie.- Respondió el dragón esperando encontrar algo de comida, agua y refugio sin tener que adentrarse mucho en ese lugar.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar el equipo estaba muy agotado por la intensidad del sol. Summer, Feather y Razor hacían lo posible para soportar el calor y la sed, Zerkoc y Hokage empezaban a mostrar señas de cansancio y Greenflames hacia lo posible por no verse cansado, pero ya empezaba a verse cansado.

Todos al ver al abismo delante de ellos perdieron la esperanza de encontrar algo de agua y alimento para otro día de viaje. El abismo era grande, abarcaba una pequeña parte de todo el desierto. Acercándose a la orilla, no se podía ver cuán profundo era, todo estaba envuelto en una gran oscuridad que no se podía asegurar si uno caía en ese lugar este se estrellaría contra el suelo en unos segundos o estaría cayendo en ese oscuro abismo para toda la vida.

-No hay nada aquí.- dijo Zerkoc fatigado y empezando a jadear por la falta de líquidos.

-Green,- hablo Feather, -no tenemos otra opción que seguir avanzando. Sé que si vamos volando delataremos nuestra posición a cualquier seguidor que se encuentre en el desierto, pero al menos iremos más rápido.-

-Eso te agotara a ti, a Hokage y a Razor.- Respondió de forma seria.

-Si eso nos ayuda a ver un oasis desde el aire entonces…- el grifo fue interrumpido por una bala que término impactándose en la arena a un metro de sus garras y cuando todos voltearon a ver el origen del disparo vieron a un grupo de 16 Seguidores que, al igual que ellos, se veían agotados. Pero lo que llamo la atención de los seis era que aun en esas condiciones todos empezaban a desenfundar sus armas y estaban listos para pelear.

-¡ALTO!- grito Feather, -Escuchen, sé que somos enemigos pero todos estamos en una condición en la cual no duraremos mucho con la sed y hambre que tenemos. Así que, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una tregua y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros para salir de este lugar? ¿Qué dicen?- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa para que pudiera ganarse un poco de confianza de sus enemigos.

Lo que paso a continuación fue que uno de los Seguidores dio un disparo hacia la cabeza del grifo el cual esquivo haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado para después enderezarla a su punto inicial y cambiar su sonrisa por un rostro de decepción mientras decía, -Olvídenlo.- y él y sus amigos empezaban a correr a donde estaban sus enemigos con sus armas en cascos y garras.

De esa manera la batalla empezó. Razor y Hokage usaban sus hechizos de teletransportación para ir con cada enemigo para evadir los ataques de otros y a la vez noqueando o matando a los que se encontraban en el lugar donde se aparecian. Zerkoc se movía con gran agilidad a pesar del cansancio tratando de apoyar a Summer quien era la más afectada por el calor quien después termino recibiendo la ayuda de Feather quien los apoyo en sus ataques con sus armas.

Greenflames se encontraba luchando contra todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de él cuando de pronto noto a un Seguidor que se había apartado de la batalla. Un poni de tierra que empezó a buscar en sus alforjas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una granada. Noto que el poni iba a lanzar la granada hacia donde se encontraban Zerkoc, Feather y Summer y ya no quedaba tiempo para advertirles y aun así los tres estaban rodeados y no podrían huir a tiempo. El dragón al ver que se encontraba en una situación parecida lanzo una bola de fuego que paso a un lado de una esfinge haciéndole pensar que el disparo era para él pero pudo esquivarlo.

La bola de fuego termino impactándose en el poni haciendo que arrojara la granada hacia otra parte y eso hizo que se sintiera aliviado hasta que una grifo le salto en sima con un cuchillo que termino enterrándose en el brazo izquierdo de Greenflames. La granada cayo a unos metros del poni de tierra y esta después de unos segundos exploto. Al principio no pasó nada, pero después el suelo empezó a agrietarse y esta creció hasta que empezó a cubrir todo el lugar de la pelea.

Greenflames, después de haber atravesado a la grifo con su espada por lo que le hizo, vio la grieta pasar por debajo de sus pies y antes de que pudiera hacer algo todo el lugar en el que estaban peleando empezó a deshacerse y todos cayeron en el abismo.

De los seguidores que seguían con vida, había al menos unos cuatro que podían volar, dos pegasos, un grifo y un kirin, los cuales empezaron a detener su caída pero el kirin fue sorprendido por el dragón quien se aferró a él con su garra izquierda para no caer pero al ver que el kirin empezaba a cargar un hechizo uso la espada que aún tenía en la otra garra para cortarle la cabeza y empezando a caer con los demás.

Mientras tanto, Summer y Zerkoc se encontraban gritando por sus vidas mientras caían pero pudieron ver como Hokage, Feather y Razor hacían lo posible por llegar hacia ellos lo más rápido que podían hasta que Summer tuvo una brillante idea. -¡Pronto, dame tu casco!- le grito a Zerkoc quien no dudo extendió su brazo hacia su amiga quien unió su casco con el de él mientras que con el otro extendía su látigo que termino ondeándose hacia atrás. Hokage al ver eso miro a Feather y, como si idearan un plan con la vista, ambos unen sus garras y el kirin con todas sus fuerzas arroja al grifo, quien va a una velocidad más grande permitiéndole alcanzar el látigo para después abrir sus alas y empezar a detener la caída. Eso les permitió a los otros dos llegar con él y tomar parte del látigo y de esa manera salvar la vida de sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Greenflames continuaba cayendo buscando alguna señal de sus compañeros hasta que noto una gran roca cayendo a unos metros debajo de él, haciendo que formulara un plan. Empezó a extender su cuerpo en una línea vertical permitiéndole caer con más velocidad hacia donde estaba la roca y una vez cerca de ella extendió sus brazos y piernas para aferrarse a ella para acto seguido saltar con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la pared más cercana donde enterró sus garras en ella mientras descendía permitiéndole disminuir la velocidad del descenso.

Su plan funcionaba hasta que llego a una parte donde la pared terminaba y el volvió a empezar a caer. De pronto sintió como empezaba a dejar de caer, como si empezara a flotar, y vio que un aura roja lo embolia de pies a cabeza. Al darse la vuelta vio a Hokage quien se acercaba hacia el levitando.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Green?- Pregunto el kirin.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- Pregunto el dragón con indiferencia.

El kirin no se sorprendió mucho de su contestación, solo suspiro antes de responder. –De nada. Ellos están abajo. Feather y Razor se encargaron de llevarlos al fondo del abismo para estar seguros por ahora.-

-Vamos con ellos.- exigió Greenflames mirando hacia el fondo mientras sentía como empezaba a levitar hacia abajo acompañado de Hokage quien en su mente decía.

"_¿Le cuesta mucho trabajo decir gracias?_"

* * *

Al llegar al suelo, giraron sus cabezas hacia arriba para saber qué tan lejos se encontraban de la superficie pero no pudieron ver ni un solo rayo de sol. Hokage ilumino su cuerno para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad y notaron que había estanques con agua limpia y muy cristalina. Al girar un poco más pudieron ver un resplandor verdoso, sabiendo de quien podía provenir ese resplandor el kirin y el dragon empezaron a caminar evitando caer en los estanques que estaban frente a ellos.

Al acercarse, pudieron notar que Razor estaba sentado cerca del cuerpo de un Seguidor, mientras que sus amigos tenían sus cabezas metidas en uno de los estanques tratando de saciar su sed, después de no tomar el tan importante líquido vital durante mucho tiempo. Después de contemplar al grifo, a la poni y a la zebra, Greenflames decidió unírseles de una forma un poco más calmada que sus otros compañeros mientras que Hokage fue con el simulador antes de tomar agua.

-¿Él está…?-

-Si. Lo está.- Hokage se acercó un poco y pudo ver que se trataba de un ciervo, pero lo que más sorprendió al kirin fue su aspecto. –Les lavan el cerebro cada vez más jóvenes. Les hacen pensar que lo que hacen está bien y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Lo revise y no tiene fotos, ni cartas. Por ser de una especie noble y bondadosa dudo que el haya mantenido lazos con su familia después de unirse a ellos.-

-Tengo más años que ustedes. He visto más casos como estos con otros. Como aquellos que parecían ser los niños más puros y buenos se convirtieron en crueles y despiadados Seguidores. La influencia de Grogar se ha empezado a expandir y los más jóvenes son los más afectados.- Hokage hizo una pausa para ver una última vez al ciervo que parecía que recientemente había cumplido la mayoría de edad, -Estoy seguro que para que alguien de una especie como la de el termine aquí, debió haber sido desterrado por algo que no les gusto a los suyos.-

El kirin se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al estanque más cercano mientras que Razor mantenía su luz iluminada para que todos pudieran ver bien, podía esperar unos minutos más para poder tomar agua asegurándose que sus amigos se hidrataran después de tantos días. Lo que los dos no notaron fue que Zerkoc había dejado de beber del estanque por unos segundos al escuchar lo último que Hokage había dicho haciendo que una mirada melancólica cubriera parte de su cara. Decidió no pensar en eso para tratar de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y eludir ese viejo recuerdo.

Una vez que todos terminaron de sanar sus heridas causadas por la batalla (en el caso de Greenflames, vendar su brazo izquierdo), llenar sus estómagos y cantimploras con agua. Greenflames decidió hablar.

-Bien. No puedo ver la luz del sol desde aquí, supongo que no será fácil salir volando. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-

-Podríamos revisar los túneles- Contesto Feather, -Alguno de estos podrían conectar con alguna cueva que lleve a la superficie.- Sus amigos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho alguna locura. –Amigos, no olviden que los Seguidores que podían volar siguen haya arriba y deben estar esperándonos con alguna emboscada o algo.- Al decir eso sus amigos se miraron entre sí, eran muchos túneles los que tenían a su alrededor. No sabían podrían encontrar uno que conecte con la superficie antes de morir de hambre. Pero si intentaban volar hasta salir del abismo, los seguidores que sobrevivieron los estarían esperando y con todo el esfuerzo que Razor, Feather y Hokage pondrían para subir a los otros tres posiblemente serían los primeros en caer.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.- Hablo Hokage después de analizarlo. –Pero lo mejor será que permanezcamos juntos. No olviden que este es el abismo del que les conté. Todos entran… Nadie sale.-

-Entonces nosotros seremos los primeros en salir.- Respondió Zerkoc con mucha confianza. –Llevamos mucho tiempo combatiendo a los Seguidores, estoy seguro que podremos sobrevivir a unas cuevas.-

Todos empezaron a moverse y entraron por una de las cuevas sin saber lo que podría esperarles. Summer estaba algo curioso sobre el abismo así que decidió acercarse a Hokage, quien se encontraba al frente del grupo iluminándolos para poder saber por dónde iban, para saber más sobre ese tema.

-Dime Hokage, ¿por qué aquellos que entran nadie sale? ¿Qué los motiva a bajar a este lugar?-

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro sobre eso.- Respondió el kirin.- algunos dicen que hay un tesoro maldito en este lugar por lo que muchos vienen a buscarlo. Otros que entran a explorar pero los espíritus que supuestamente habitan en este lugar no los dejan salir.-

-O tal vez solo sea que algunos se pierden en estas cavernas subterráneas.- Respondió Feather quien decidió unirse a la conversación, -Es lo más lógico como habías dicho cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá. Además, porque alguien se interesaría en bajar voluntariamente a un lugar del que todos saben que no podrán escapar jamás y de seguro solos.-

-Es un buen punto.- Hablo Razor quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación.- Si fuera un tesoro no creo que alguien se aventuraría a este lugar sin estar preparado en caso de que pase por un lugar muy peligroso. Se podría pensar que puede haber un monstruo en este lugar pero no veo nada de lo que pudiera alimentarse, para cuando cayera algo comestible tendría que estar muerto.- al decir eso, pudo ver en la pared que estaba a la izquierda de todos un Zafiro. Al verlo, observo que su mejor amigo lo miraba pero no con la intención de ir a comérselo, si no con curiosidad ya que no esperaban ver una gema en ese lugar y estaban seguros que debía haber muchas más en esas cavernas.

* * *

Después de caminar durante un rato, los seis se detuvieron al ver que habían llegado al final del camino, pero ellos estaban sorprendidos, ya que en lugar de encontrarse con una inmensa pared estaban enfrente de dos enormes puertas de piedra. Al acercarse pudieron notar que las puertas podían abrirse, pero tuvieron que empujar con todas sus fuerzas para poder abrirla. Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, no podían ver nada.

-Razor.- Menciono Greenflames y el simulador entendiendo bien lo que su amigo quería decir, empezó a conjurar un hechizo el cual creo una bola de energía la cual salió disparada hacia arriba y esta se volvió tan intensa que ilumino los estantes que se… ¿Estantes?

Todos estaban impresionados al ver los enormes estantes de más de 15 metros de alturas que se extendían a lo largo de toda la habitación la cual era enorme. En ellos se encontraban libros y pergaminos que se encontraban en buen estado aunque por cómo se veía la cubierta de algunos estos eran de muchos siglos atrás.

Pero el más impresionado era Hokage. Empezó a dar unos pasos, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás, y después de dar cinco pasos más su rostro cambio de ser uno de sorpresa, a uno que mostrara alegría.

-No puede ser.- Dijo en voz baja y antes que alguno de sus amigos pudiera decir algo el kirin se dio media vuelta mostrando su rostro alegre. –La hemos encontrado.- Eso confundió aún más a sus amigos pero el continuo asustando a todos con un grito.

-¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO "LA GRAN BIBLIOTECA"!-

Su grito fue tan grande que el eco tardo más tiempo en desaparecer. Noto que sus amigos lo observaban extrañados.

-O por favor, ¿No me digan que jamás han oído hablar de la gran biblioteca?- El silencio de sus amigos y que sus expresiones no hayan cambiado ni un poco respondía a su pregunta. Al aclarar su garganta, con una gran sonrisa les explico que era el lugar en el que se encontraban. –La Gran Biblioteca había sido planeada hace más de mil años por los gobernantes de estas tierras para que fuera la biblioteca más grande de todo el mundo, pero que esta no solo tendría los libros y pergaminos de los países cercanos, también los de otros países lejanos y seria custodiada día y noche para que no se perdiera nada de esta información.-

Al escuchar esto, todos se miraron con algo de duda y Greenflames con su rostro sin emoción pregunto. –Si esta Biblioteca era tan importante como tú nos dices, ¿Por qué se encuentra en lo más recóndito de este abismo? Y también, ¿Por qué no aparece en ningún mapa?-

-Se suponía que debía estar en un lugar en el que no hubiera sismos para que no se derrumbara y se pudiera preservar todo el conocimiento a lo largo de la historia. Y sobre por qué no aparece es que actualmente no existen mapas que rebelen su ubicación por lo que no se sabe dónde está. Tal vez ocurrió algo y querían proteger toda esta información. Aun así, ahora todo se almacena en la biblioteca de Camejandria.-

Greenflames estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta pero todos escucharon un ruido extraño el cual causo que se alarmaran y tomaran sus armas preparados para atacar.

Miraban a todas partes esperando ver algo una silueta, un reflejo, un objeto moverse, cualquier cosa que les indicara de donde había venido ese ruido, pero todo estaba en calma…

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!

El sonido de unas pisadas llamo la atención de los seis, provenían del pasillo que estaba enfrente de ellos. No podían distinguir que era ya que la luz de la gran esfera que conjuro Razor no llegaba a ese lugar hasta que se detuvo. Hubo un gran silencio, los seis estaban preparado para lo que fuera que se encontraba escondido en las sombras de ese lugar. Pero no pasaba nada.

Pasaban los segundos y nada ocurría. No sabían si relajarse un poco o mantener la guardia. La tensión se hacía cada vez más grande. La confusión era mayor. No podían tan solo lanzarse al ataque contra algo que no podían ver, ya que pudo esconderse para emboscarlos. El sudor empezaba a brotar en cada uno de ellos. El suspenso impedía que se movieran de donde estaban parados esperando lo peor.

Greenflames perdió la paciencia escupió una bola de fuego directo al lugar de las pisadas y esta atravesó las sombras a una gran velocidad iluminándolo todo, esperando herir a su enemigo, pero esta exploto inmediatamente al chocar con algo duro.

Lo que se alcanzó a ver antes de que las llamas se extinguieran fue una criatura que parecía ser un dragón que había dirigido su cabeza hacia ellos pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba frente al estante y había usado su cola para detener la bola de fuego.

Después de eso, los pasos se volvieron a escuchar, pero esta vez algo fuertes y apresurados. Y al fin el dragón que vieron salió a la luz algo molesto. Una vez que llego a donde se encontraban los seis amigos todos pudieron ver sus características.

El dragón era de escamas blancas y sus espinas y ojos eran dorados. Por su apariencia, se podía ver que era un dragón de varios siglos de edad. Parecía ser de origen drasiatico, pero algunos de sus rasgos no coincidían con él, ni con los dragones que eran producto del matrimonio entre los drasiaticos y los grifeos. Parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de túnicas viejas y sucias. En su brazo izquierdo cargaba unos libros que tenían un aspecto muy antiguo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?!- Pregunto el dragón muy molesto.

-No sabía que hubiera un dragón en este lugar.- Comento Razor, que llamo la atención de él y al verlo puso una cara entre confusión y sorpresa que Greenflames vio pero se mantuvo serio para después dirigirse al dragón que estaba enfrente de él.

-La bola de fuego fue mía y la lance porque se supone que este lugar está abandonado. ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- señalo al dragón como si lo desafiara. El recupero la compostura y empezó a hablar.

-Sean bienvenidos a "La Gran Biblioteca".- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a ellos con su garra libre extendida hacia un lado. –Mi nombre es Altos. Soy el Bibliotecario y guardián del conocimiento de toda esta biblioteca.-

-¿Guardián?- Cuestiono Feather. –Se suponía que este lugar estaba olvidado por el mundo.-

-Eso es verdad.- Contesto Altos. –Verán, cuando toda la guerra de la superficie empezó se decidió que este lugar debía permanecer escondido de los Seguidores y que jamás debían encontrar el lugar y por eso se destruyeron los mapas que indicaban su ubicación. Además de que los pocos que sabían de su ubicación no sabían en cual túnel estaba y terminaban perdiéndose antes de dar con el indicado. Además me encantan los libros, toda la información que contienen; las palabras sabias e historias que han sido añadidas en los libros.

-En mi opinión, el conocimiento es el tesoro más grande de este mundo, y es mucho más valioso que cualquier joya ya que gracias a eso nosotros podemos avanzar hacia un gran futuro basándonos en el pasado.- Extendió ambas garras hacia arriba señalando a todos los estantes que estaban dentro de esa biblioteca. Después de eso los bajo y puso una expresión fría, -Pero también puede usarse para destruir reinos y conquistar ciudades. Causar guerra y destrucción, haciendo sufrir a otros.- Al terminar, recupero su apariencia seria para incluir una última cosa a su argumento. –Por eso me convertí en el guardián de este lugar, para evitar que toda esa información caiga en malos cascos o garras. Me encargo de que no salgan de este lugar con un tesoro tan valioso, pueden ver pero no deben llevarse nada o será lo último que intentaran.- Todos, con excepción de Greenflames, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus columnas olvidándose de la idea de llevarse algo que les pueda servir en un futuro.

-Es un buen punto.- comento Zerkoc. –¿Pero tú solo? ¿Además, como puedes sobrevivir aquí abajo sin comida?

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Dijo una vez más Altos antes de contestar a esas preguntas. –Yo no tengo problemas en cuidarla por mí mismo, eso es porque este conocimiento es muy importante para mí. Y para responder tu siguiente pregunta, digamos que mi alimentación es muy "**especial"**.- Termino de decir conservando su compostura seria.

Se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que Summer hablo.

-Disculpa la interrupción. De seguro estabas en algo muy importante.- Dijo observando los libros que tenía el dragón en su brazo.

-No se preocupe señorita. Solo estaba acomodando unos libros que había tomado para leer.- comento levantando un poco los libros que tenía. –Para mí todos estos libros son muy importantes por todo el conocimiento que tienen.-

-La verdad, caímos en este lugar y solo queremos encontrar una salida alterna ya que por donde entramos puede estar siendo vigilado por los que nos atacaron.- Le informo a Altos con modales, cosa que cada vez llamaba más la atención de Greenflames sobre la poni.

-La verdad no he encontrado ni un túnel que lleve a la superficie.- Dijo negando con la cabeza. –Pero si lo que dicen es verdad entonces por qué no esperan aquí a que se vayan. Los darán por muertos y no se tendrán que preocupar por ellos por un rato.- Al decir esto, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos viendo si debían aceptar la oferta o seguir buscando una salida. –Vamos, yo insisto.- Comento poniendo una sonrisa. –Es una biblioteca, algo aquí debe llamar su atención.-

Después de escuchar eso decidieron aceptar la oferta y Altos empezó a alejarse para volver a su labor dejando a los seis nuevamente solos.

-Bien,- Dijo Greenflames. –Razor, vienes conmigo.- El simulador quería protestar sobre eso pero algo en las emociones que emanaban de Greenflames lo hizo cambiar de opinión e ir con su viejo amigo sin objeciones.

-Oye Hokage.- El kirin volteo a ver quién lo había llamado y en ese lugar estaba Feather.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos los dos a explorar por ese pasillo?- Lo único que hizo fue sonreír un poco y empezó a caminar siguiendo al grifo pero algo en su mente lo tenía muy inquieto.

-Solos tú y yo hermosa. ¿Qué opinas?- Summer volteo a ver a Zerkoc que tenía una sonrisa pícara, a lo que ella solo respondió.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a ese comentario y ambos empezaron a caminar por un pasillo diferente al de sus otros compañeros.

* * *

Unas horas después, en un pasillo alejado de la entrada, Razor y Greenflames se encontraban caminando entre dos estantes muy altos llenos de libros que contenían mucho conocimiento en su interior. Y como en ocasiones anteriores, se detuvieron para ver los libros que se encontraban en ese lugar. Razor tomándolos con su magia mientras que Greenflames usaba sus garras, revisando cada libro que les llamaba la atención. Fue entonces que Razor decidió hablar.

-Este lugar es muy interesante este lugar.- Dijo mientras observa el contenido del libro, -Es la biblioteca más grande que jamás haya visto. Muchos más grandes que… bueno, tu sabes cuales.- Termino mientras se encogía de hombros y volteaba a ver a su amigo quien solo termino de revisar un libro para tomar otro y ver su contenido.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de ya sabes dónde,- continuo el simulador, -pero al menos deberías tratar de cambiar tu carácter. Los demás intentan ser tu amigo, pero sienten que es imposible. Debes aprender a dejar ir al pasado y tratar de seguir avan… ¡¿PERO QUE?!- Razor había sido interrumpido cuando escucho a su amigo soplar fuego y al darse la vuelta observo que había quemado uno de los libros de la biblioteca. -¡¿Acaso estás loco?!-

-No era importante.- Explico el dragón sin cambiar su actitud seria, -Estaba en blanco. No tenía título, ni autor, solo tenía un símbolo y eso era todo.- Razor solo podía ver incrédulo lo que su amigo había hecho hasta que su voz llamo su atención. –Mejor sigamos.-

Razor se quedó unos segundos parado en ese lugar viendo como el libro se consumía entre las llamas verdes antes de empezar a moverse en dirección a su amigo. En ocasiones le era difícil soportar su actitud, si no lo conociera quizá lo hubiera dejado y hubiera seguido con su viaje solo, pero él había sido testigo por lo que había pasado su amigo morado por lo que entendía su dolor y actitud. Pero sentía que había esperanza de que volviera a creer en la amistad ya que, siendo pocos esos momentos, él ha tratado de proteger a sus amigos. Tal vez lo niega pero se preocupara por ellos. Y tal vez pueda hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor.

Atrás de ellos el libro estaba terminando de consumirse por las llamas que fueron creadas por la boca del dragón. En otro momento, Greenflames hubiera empezado a escuchar un grito de dolor que Razor o los demás jamás hubiera podido escuchar o en el momento en que lo hubiera abierto, mágicamente empezarían a aparecer palabras escritas en el con una tinta muy roja que podría parecer sangre. Pero ese tiempo se terminó, ese libro era solo un eco, un residuo, una esquirla olvidad de una guerra que ocurrió hace tiempo atrás pero termino, o mejor dicho nunca ocurrió. El fuego estaba acabando de consumir la última parte del libro que era su símbolo, una espada y una pluma cruzados.

* * *

En otra parte de la biblioteca, Summer contemplaba la gran cantidad de libros alrededor de ella. Llevaba ya un tiempo viajando y jamás había visto una gran cantidad de libros en un solo lugar, tenía curiosidad por saber que contenía cada uno de ellos. Los secretos que fueron guardados en ellos; las grandes historias que ocurrieron hace cientos de años; aquellos que cuentan sus más grandes aventuras a través de la tinta y papel para mantener vivos esos recuerdos que tanto quisieron preservar. Estaba tan maravillada por todo lo que sus ojos podían ver.

-Con unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos cualquier príncipe seria capas de declarar la guerra con tal de conquistar tu corazón.- Los pensamientos de Summer se vieron interrumpidos por los comentarios de su amigo, y digo comentarios porque ya llevaba tiempo diciendo eso. Pero la poni no se sentía molesta por los lo halagos provenientes de él.

-Gracias Zerkoc, pero ya deberías parar de hacer eso.- Dijo Summer mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Yo no veo que te molesten. A mí solo me gusta decirles a las chicas lo bellas que son.- Respondió la cebra.

-Tus comentarios me alagan, pero no te ayudaran a conquistarme. Ya he escuchado muchos de esos en el pasado. Eres muy bueno en decirme todo eso.-

-Yo lo entiendo.- Al escuchar eso Summer se sintió un poco aliviada esperando que ya se detuviera. –Es una lástima que no haya sido capaz de conquistar tu bello corazón con mi encanto y galanura. Pero soy realista y puedo entender que un bichito ya lo pico.- Al oír eso, la poni se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto que algo nerviosa.

-Que un insectito se ha adueñado de tu corazón y te tiene loca.- Esas palabras hicieron que Summer se empezara a poner roja. Su rostro azulado había cambiado de tono hasta tener el color rojo de algunas de las escamas de Hokage.

-¡Él no me gusta! Él es solo un amigo y nada mas.- Trato de calmarse un poco para que su amigo dejara de verla como si estuviera interrogando a un Seguidor. Cosa que parece que funciono ya que el solo empezó a caminar otra vez seguido por Summer.

-Tienes razón. Me deje llevar por mis locas y románticas ideas y al final solo termine como un tonto.- Escuchar eso aliviaba mucho a Summer ya que quería quitar toda sospecha sobre su enamoramiento. –Es decir, como es posible que cualquier hembra se enamore de un insecto-poni tan feo y raro como Razor. Su apariencia es asquerosa y aterradora. El tendría que ser un tonto si piensa que alguien puede sentir algo por el.-

Lo siguiente que Razor sintió fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo de sus alforjas y al darse la vuelta sintió como la punta de su bastón se apoyaba en su cuello y aquella que lo estaba usando era Summer, quien se lo había quitado y sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de ira muy parecida a la que solían ver en los ojos de Greenflames.

-Si vuelves a hablar así de Razor, yo…- Había dicho en una voz baja y amenazante llena de ira que podía complementarse con el rostro lleno de enojo por lo que Zerkoc había dicho pero tanto la voz como el rostro de odio habían desaparecido al ver la cara de Zerkoc que tenía una expresión que hizo que ella se pusiera roja y muy nerviosa. Una sonrisa burlona que solo significa una cosa…

"Te atrape."

La cebra tomo el basto y se lo quito sin ningún esfuerzo mientras que la poni solo retrocedía un poco bajando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda por un momento.

-Entonces…- Continúo manteniendo su sonrisa burlona por haber hecho que su amiga se delatara. -¿Te gusta?-

Summer se sentía muy avergonzada, ella había tratado de evitar que nadie lo supiera, pero al final ella misma termino demostrando lo mucho que le importa.

-Al principio el llamo mi atención por su aspecto ya que no sabía lo que era. Para muchos su apariencia es aterradora pero para mí es fascinante. Además él es alguien leal, desinteresado, amable y que siempre está dispuesto a dar más y soportar cualquier obstáculo. Él es muy fuerte y en mi opinión apuesto y sé que el estará ahí para quien lo necesite. Es por eso que yo lo…- Summer se detuvo llevándose ambos cascos a su boca para detenerse y evitar decir lo que estaba a punto de confesar, pero sabía que ya había dicho bastante.

-Por favor prométeme que no…- Dijo esto mientras se daba la media vuelta para ver a su compañero, pero al ver el lugar en el que había visto por última vez a Zerkoc ya no había nadie, no parecía que estuviera cerca. Volteo a ver si estaba en alguna otra parte pero lo único que noto es que estaba completamente sola.

-¿Zerkoc?- pregunto la poni antes de notar que en el suelo yacía el basto de la cebra. Totalmente abandonado sin ningún rastro de él. Cualquier otro diría que solo lo dejo olvidado mientras se fue a otra parte, pero Summer y los demás sabían una cosa la cual le indicaba que algo andaba mal.

Zerkoc jamás abandona su bastón.

* * *

-¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida!- Hokage gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en otra parte de la biblioteca mientras que Feather Cut separo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo con tanto interés para ver su emoción.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz.- Hablo el grifo. –Es decir, mira la cantidad de libros que hay en este lugar. Es mucha más información de la que le puede caber a mi computadora. No me importaría quedarme aquí un poco más.-

-Lo sé. De todas las cosas que nos han pasado en estos viajes, esta es la mejor de todas.- Mientras decía esto empezó a caminar hacia un estante para ver los libros que había. –Estar en este lugar siempre había sido un sueño. Nunca creí posible estar en este lugar.-

-Lo mejor será disfrutar todo lo que queramos todos estos libros.- Dicho esto, empezaron a ver los libros esperando encontrar todo lo que querían. Aunque para el kirin, le fue imposible contener su emoción.

-No puedo evitar el sentir tanta emoción. De niño siempre escuchaba las historias sobre este lugar.- Dijo mientras se hacía levitar en el aire para ver mejor los libros que estaban arriba mientras daba piruetas. –Solo mira estos libro de hechicería; "_Hechizos compatibles para kirines, unicornios y alicornios._" "_Como contrarrestar la magia y antimagia de los hechizos._" "_Guía básica sobre los diferentes hechizos elementales._" "_Objetos mágicos a través de la historia_." "_Recopilación de hechizos mortales, desde la antigüedad hasta…_"- El kirin dejo de levitar al ver ese libro. Se acercó hacia el para verlo y en el momento en el que lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron con mucha confusión.

Feather al escuchar como su amigo se detenía en seco al pronunciar el nombre de un libro dejo de leer para girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba Hokage quien empezaba a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

-Esto debe ser un error.- Dijo Hokage en un susurro que Feather apenas pudo escuchar.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Pregunto el grifo quien llamo la atención del kirin.

-Bueno, el problema es que este libro es primera edición.- Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una ceja levantada por parte de su amigo como si dijera "_¿Y?_" por lo que Hokage continuo. –Veras, yo ya había leído ese libro hace unas décadas, y era decimosexta edición, la más nueva de todas en ese entonces. La fecha que dice el libro que se completó la recopilación es el ascenso del amo de la oscuridad. Eso fue hace más de 500 años.-

-Y este lugar tiene más de mil años perdido.- Continuo el grifo. –Imposible que alguien los traiga ya que nadie sabe dónde está y todos los que vienen aquí nunca regresan.-

-Exacto.- Exclamo el kirin mientras tomaba el libro que le había dado a Feather empezando a levitar otra vez para ponerlo en su lugar.

En el momento en que lo puso en el lugar del que lo había sacado, fue como si en la mente de Hokage algo también se acomodaba y hacia que todo tuviera más sentido ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización que deseen dio inmediatamente para decirle a su amigo lo que se acababa de formar su mente.

-Feather, tenemos que…- había descendido en el mismo lugar en el que unos segundos atrás estaba parado mostrándole a su amigo ese viejo libro. Al ver que Feather, su mochila y sus armas no estaban por ningún lado, empezó a correr sin saber hacia dónde ir, pero con un objetivo en su mente. –_Tengo que encontrar a los demás y advertirles antes de que sea demasiado tarde._-

* * *

Greenflames y Razor seguían caminando viendo los libros que tenían nombres relacionados con estrellas y planetas, lo que les decía que estaban en la sección de astronomía.

-Este lugar no me gusta.- Dijo el dragón con molestia.

-Dices que quieres olvidar, pero tú eres el único que relaciona un libro con Twilight.- Se quejó el simulador.

\- No es eso… Bueno un poco. Pero lo que no me gusta es esta biblioteca en especial.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo la veo interesante-

-Es por Altos. Algo en lo que nos dijo me da mala espina.-

-¿Pero qué es lo que te molesta de él? No sentí malas intenciones venir de él.-

-Es su aspecto.- Indico Greenflames. –Algo en él no me agrada. Tiene rasgos de dragón drasiatico, pero los otros rasgos no parecen de dragón grifeo, y en hay dragones en Zebrica ni en Oceanequs.-

-Greenflames, tranquilízate. No hay nada de qué preocuparse o dime si hay algo en este lugar que te indique que estamos bajo peligro.-

El dragón lo estaba pensando mucho, no encontraba algún elemento que le permitiera saber que sus locas teorías estaban mal y que solo se estaba preocupando. Así que decidió detenerse y darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a su amigo quien pudo ver un rostro blando en lugar de su típico rostro serio.

Quería disculparse con su amigo, pero era algo que dejo de hacer ya hace mucho tiempo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero debía intentarlo… Se la debía.

-Razor,- Empezó desviando su mirada hacia la derecha mientras Razor lo miraba a los ojos. – Yo, en serio, lo…-

La disculpa quedo en el aire ya que algo había llamado la atención del dragón y sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más y más mientras que Razor solo podía sentir "Sorpresa" viniendo de él, lo cual lo desconcertaba un poco.

Greenflames empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el objeto que vía con mucho asombro. Extendió su garra para tomar un libro y verlo más de cerca.

Razor solo se acercó sin saber por qué su amigo había actuado de esa manera antes de intentar llamar su atención.

-Greenflames…- Llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –Greenflames… ¡Spike!- Grito su verdadero nombre esperando que su enojo por escuchar eso lo sacara del trance lo cual pareció funcionar porque se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al simulador pero no parecía enojado. Su expresión era más de tener una realización.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que sucede.- Dio una pequeña para adoptar una mirada de determinación ante la revelación que tuvo. –Altos es mitad dragón equestriano.-

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Razor con mucha sorpresa y confusión. De todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera, esta era una que jamás vio venir. -¿Pero qué te hace suponer eso? Es imposible que haya otro equestriano a parte de nosotros dos.-

-Asi es,- Aclaro Greenflames. –pero estos son mis puntos: Primero, fue su aspecto que como ya dije la mitad de sus rasgos no coinciden con los dragones de esta parte del mundo.- Razor decidió no protestar eso y solo escucho con atención. –Lo segundo es que un lugar tan grande e importante no deba ser vigilado por un solo individuo y que todas las naciones desconozcan su paradero.- Razor no dijo nada ya que su amigo tenía razón. Un lugar asi de grande e importante no sería vigilado solo por uno y olvidado por todos, pero eso empezaba a hacer que tuviera otras dudas.

-Lo tercero es lo que dijo, dijo que el conocimiento es un gran tesoro. Los dragones drasiaticos les gusta adquirir mucho conocimiento que obtienen por su larga vida para compartirlo con otros por lo que los convierte en los dragones más sabios y gentiles ya que ellos no atacan a nadie, o al menos eso solía ser antes de la guerra. Los equestrianos son violentos, toman todo aquello que consideren valioso y lo incluyen a su tesoro. Por lo que siendo mitad drasiatico y mitad equestriano hace que considere el conocimiento como un gran tesoro y tome cada libro y pergamino no información muy importante para el solo. Y mataría a todo aquel que venga a este lugar para quitárselo.-

-Pero aun así no debería estar vivo.- Hablo el simulador. –Si come carne, de todos los viajeros que llegan a este lugar que son unos cuantos, cada cierto periodo de años, no debería estar vivo.-

-Ese es un buen punto.- admitió el dragón antes de seguir. –Pero antes de llegar a este lugar vimos un zafiro en la pared de la caverna y debe haber más en todos estos túneles. Y siendo mitad equestriano puede alimentarse de eso. Pero no creo que él se quede en este lugar.-

-¿Cómo?-

-El de seguro puede salir de este lugar por que mira a tu alrededor.- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba indicando los estantes. –Son muchos libros para ser de más de mil años y algunos se ven nuevos, eso quiere decir que los roba para hacer su "**tesoro**" más grande y destruir cualquier mapa que indique donde se encuentra. Además cuando nos encontramos con él, te miro con una expresión diferente.- Eso llamo la atención de Razor haciéndolo recordar. –Su expresión no era una de "_¿Qué se supone que eres?_" era una de confusión, como diciendo "¿Qué hace un simulador en este lugar?" por eso creo que ya ha ido a Equestria y sabe muy bien lo que es un simulador.-

-Pero amigo, eso no puede ser verdad.- Dijo Razor confundido y sorprendido. -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de todo eso?-

-Por esto.- Dijo mientras extendía la garra que sostenía el libro para que lo pudiera ver mejor. Razor uso su magia para poder verlo de cerca y quedo tan sorprendido por lo que vio que casi deja caer el libro.

_Estrellas y Constelaciones:_

_Una Guía Básica para los Futuros Astrónomos._

_Por:_

_La Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

-Recuerdo que ella escribió ese libro para poder apoyar a todos los que se interesen en astronomía. Ese libro es primera edición. Twilight mando a hacer mil copias distribuyéndolos por toda Equestria y casi le da un ataque de histeria cuando recibió el informe de que se extravió un libro en el viaje. Envió a casi toda su guardia a buscarlo y nunca lo hallaron.-

-¿Recuerdas eso?-

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar cada uno de los ataques de nervios de Twilight sobre algo tan insignificante? Decía que no quería que no quería que un poni se quedara sin su guía para entender mejor los cuerpos celestiales.- Ese comentario causo que Razor riera un poco, ya que algunos de esos momentos eran tan graciosos que podían hacer reír a cualquiera (o a muchos).

-No es el momento de reír.- Reclamo el dragón. –Tenemos que empezar a buscar a los demás y salir de este lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Diciendo esto, los dos empezaron a correr esperando encontrar a los demás a tiempo. –Hay otro punto, pero será mejor esperar a reunirnos con Hokage para comprobarlo.- Sin saber que alguien los había observado y escuchado todo este tiempo.

-Entonces mi teoría era cierta.- Dijo una voz entre las sombras en un tono malvado. –Mascota de la princesa. Je je je je.-

* * *

**Damas y Caballeros. ¡He vuelto de entre los muertos! (Salen muchos fuegos pirotécnicos tras decir eso) Estoy feliz de haber publicado al fin este capitulo. El mas complicado que he escrito hasta ahora, y quiero darle la gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y continúan haciéndolo aun con el largo hiatus no planeado.**

**Les recuerdo que aun sigo recibiendo preguntas para hacer un capitulo especial donde se las responda a todos y que pueda explicar mejor algunas cosas, las preguntas de los guests también son recibidas.**

**Ya por ultimo, de seguro alguno que otro noto la referencia que hice en este capitulo. Les aviso que fue con el permiso de ese gran escritor que la hice ya que su historia me inspiro para que pudiera escribir esta.**

**No se cuando pueda publicar el siguiente, pero esto si les digo: Falta mucho, pero mucho para que se acabe, así que mientras esta historia no este terminada, no voy a bajar mi pluma.**

**Como siempre, los mensajes, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y quejas son bien recibidos. **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sabiduria

**Capítulo 9: Sabiduría.**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hace 154 años."_

_Un dragón totalmente verde caminaba por el pasillo de un lugar con un aspecto drasiatico mientras comía un plátano. Tenía una expresión seria y se dirigía a un solo lugar esperando encontrar (sabiendo que estaría ahí) a uno de sus alumnos._

_Llego a su destino y abrió la puerta para poder entrar a la biblioteca y ver en la mesa de siempre, y en el lugar acostumbrado a un pequeño kirin de rojo y amarillo que estaba leyendo un libro, totalmente ignorante de que un dragón acababa de entrar por la puerta principal. Este solo empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño preparándose para hablar._

_-Hokage.-_

_El pequeño levanto su cabeza sorprendido y volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz que él conocía muy bien._

_-Maestro Kiriba.-_

_-No es sano que un kirin de tu edad este todo el día leyendo en lugar de estar afuera jugando con sus amigos.-_

_-Me encanta leer.- respondió el joven kirin –Me gustan las historias que hay en los libro y también el aprender de ellos.-_

_-Es cierto.- afirmo el dragón mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una ventana arrojando hacia atrás la cascara de plátano que se había comido, cosa que extraño a Hokage ya que era impropio de un maestro hacer algo como eso._

_-Pero mira que hermoso día.- suspiro mientras abría la ventana, -deberías estar afuera jugando con tus amigos. Tu madre está muy preocupada de que estés todo el día leyendo en lugar de estar jugando.-_

_-Prefiero los libros. Con ellos me vuelvo más listo, aprendo de las maravillosas historias de reinos muy lejanos,- empezó a bajar la cabeza con tristeza, -y se burlan de uno.-_

_El dragón solo soltó un pequeño suspiro, esta no era la primera vez que esto ocurria. Se acercó más a la mesa hasta estar frente a Hokage._

_-Hokage. Yo entiendo que a veces los demás dragones pueden ser malos con los kirines, pero no deberías sentirte mal.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque tú no eres algo malo. Tú eres la prueba del verdadero amor que hubo entre tu padre y tu madre como otros más. Eso te hace especial.- dijo Kiriba tratando de animar al pequeño kirin._

_-Lo sé bien.- Contesto, -Pero los demás me tratan mal por no ser un dragón como ellos y dicen que mi madre es tonta por enamorarse de un poni.-_

_¿Y tú crees que lo sea?- Pregunto seriamente, mientras Hokage solo negaba con la cabeza, -Tu madre es una de las mejores dragonas que ha habido en estos siglos. Hábil, inteligente, talentosa, hermosa, muchos dragones matarían por ella y tu padre fue muy afortunado de que ella se fijara en él. Tú conoces mejor que yo la historia.-_

_-Lo sé. El sentía que no merecía a alguien tan perfecta como mi madre y lo único que hizo fue dejarle una carta de amor que ella leyó y quedo totalmente enamorada. Mi padre al ver que pudo conquistar su corazón al fin pudo obtener su cutie mark como escritor, se casaron y después de un tiempo me tuvieron a mí.- término levantando la cabeza para ver a su maestro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Lo ves. Tú no tienes nada malo. Tú eres valiente como tu padre e inteligente como tu madre. Ella fue capaz de encontrar la felicidad con alguien de una especie tan distinta a la nuestra.-_

_-Así es. Por eso leo y estudio mucho ya que quiero ser tan sabio como mi madre.- Dijo con una sonrisa y mirando con determinación a su maestro._

_-Te equivocas. Ser inteligente y sabio son dos cosas distintas.- Ese comentario confundió a Hokage_

_-Pero maestro, alguien sabio sabe muchas cosas y también es capaz de entenderlo todo muy bien.-_

_-No alumno mío.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Sabiduría e inteligencia son dos cosas distintas y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo pidiéndote que hagas algo muy importante.-_

_Hokage se emocionó al oír eso. Quería poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido en los años que llevaba estudiando desde historia y matemáticas, hasta magia y pociones._

_-Quiero…-_

_-¿Si?- Pregunto con emoción._

_-…que tu…-_

_-¿Si?-volvió a preguntar pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_-…hagas una pequeña esfera de luz.-_

_Al escuchar eso la emoción de Hokage se fue tan pronto como llego._

_-Pero maestro, ese hechizo es muy simple. ¿Por qué no mejor le…?-_

_-Hokage, te pedí que hicieras eso por una razón.-_

_El rostro serio de Kiriba hizo que Hokage solo se resignara a protestar e hiciera lo que se le encargo. Empezó a reunir energía en sus cuernos hasta que en medio de ellos apareció una esfera de luz que empezó a flotar hasta quedar a unos metros de la puerta._

_-Bien hecho. Ahora, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre ese hechizo?-_

_-Es un hechizo algo sencillo, ayuda a iluminar los lugares oscuros y entre más grande sea más luminosa será.- Contesto algo aburrido ya que sabía que cualquiera que haya estudiado magia sabría todo eso y que esperaba algo más desafiante._

_-Es correcto.- Afirmo muy contento sobre lo que dijo Hokage, -Realmente eres alguien muy listo. Eso es uno de los puntos para ser un sabio.-_

_-¿Uno?- Pregunto extrañado._

_-Para ser sabio debes saber muchas cosas. Ser inteligente te permite conocer las historias de cada reino, memorizar información muy detallada y contestar preguntas o resolver ecuaciones muy complejas, también conoce las fortalezas y debilidades de algo. Pero solo se enfocara en un solo lado de todo lo que aprende.-_

_Hokage puso una cara de confusión, quiso hablar pero su maestro continúo._

_-Alguien sabio es capaz de conocer las fortalezas y debilidades desde una persona hasta un hechizo y saber cómo convertir las fortalezas en debilidades y las debilidades en fortalezas.- Hokage no entendía muy bien lo que le decía, pero una pequeña idea paso por su cabeza, sintió que algo de eso tenía que ver con la esfera de luz. Iba a hablar pero Kiriba lo interrumpió._

_-Hokage, te demostrare ahora mismo de lo que hablo. Solo cierra los ojos.- el kirin hizo lo que se le indico para poder saber más pronto a lo que se refería. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la voz de otro maestro que conocía._

_-Kiriba, ¿Por qué me…?- se escuchó el sonido de una bola de fuego siendo disparada y después una gran explosión. –¡Arrrrgggg!- grito el maestro para después escuchar un sonido de algo blando siendo aplastado para después oir pasos muy pesados y algo torpes como si trataran de detenerse y recuperar el equilibrio sin tener que caerse, -¡Kiiiribaaa, esto me la vaaaaaaaaa…!- se pudo escuchar como ese grito se alejaba de ellos como si estuviera cayendo. Toda esa curiosidad hizo que Hokage ya no resistiera más y abriera los ojos y vio cómo su maestro le daba un ataque de risa._

_-Maestro, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto confundido._

_-Hahahaha, esta vez me lucí, hahaha.- dijo el dragón entre carcajadas._

_-A quien escuche hace unos momentos, ¿Fue el maestro Yūkan'na Honō?-_

_-Sí, fue el.- contesto tratando de recuperar la compostura para continuar. –Como tú y los demás saben, somos dos viejos amigos te cada año tenemos nuestra semana de bromas en la cual los dos nos hacemos bromas en las que yo siempre soy el vencedor. Cuando llegue aquí, lo hice sabiendo muchas cosas, que él me buscaba para hablar de algo de lo que yo quería hablarle; Sabia que estarías aquí y que estarías leyendo para evitar los comentarios de tus amigos y tratar de ser más inteligente. Es por eso que antes puse un montón de paja justo debajo de esa ventana para que Hono no se lastimara al caer y arroje la cascara de plátano a ese preciso lugar que sería uno de los puntos que el pisaría cuando quedara segado por la luz del hechizo en nuestra platica sobre la sabiduría.-_

_Hokage no lo podía creer, uno pensaría que su maestro solo hacia eso por casualidad pero él estaba muy adelantado como si ya lo hubiera visto todo._

_-Pero, ¿Por qué me pidió que hiciera ese hechizo?-_

_-Por dos razones. La primera era para mostrarte que alguien listo podría conocer las propiedades de un hechizo y criatura. Pero te falto un punto.-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-La esfera de luz se vuelve inestable si recibe un fuerte golpe, lo que ocasiona una poderosa luz cegadora que podría hacer que alguien perdiera la vista momentáneamente. Tal y como paso con Hono. Quedo sigo después de que hice explotar tu hechizo con mi bola de fuego. Supe convertir una gran debilidad en una gran ventaja para mí.-_

_El pequeño kirin estaba sin palabras. Siempre creyó que el único uso para ese hechizo era para iluminar lugares oscuros, pero ahora sabía que se podría usar para…_

_-Un sabio no usa sus conocimientos para la guerra.- interrumpió el dragón con algo de enojo como si hubiera leído la mente de su alumno._

_-Un sabio es capaz de detener un conflicto sin tener que tomar un arma. Su mente y conocimientos son su arma más fuerte y poderosa. Si piensas en usar todo lo que sabes para lastimar a otros no eres un sabio, sino un tirano.-_

_Hokage se quedó callado pensando en lo que su maestro le dijo. Él era tan sabio que supo lo que él pensaba con una simple mirada. Se sentía tan mal ya que su sueño era ser un sabio._

_-Lo lamento maestro.-_

_-No te preocupes.- dijo mientras ponía una garra en su hombro, -Aun eres joven. Tienes mucho que aprender para ser alguien sabio. Por ahora lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí para que tú puedas ir a jugar e intentar hacer amigos y yo pueda esconderme de Hono antes de que me encuentre.- soltó una leve risa al decir eso y los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca._

_-Recuerda esto Hokage, un sabio es capaz de convertir una desventaja en ventaja. Algún día lo entenderás.-_

_Hokage se sentía mejor después de esa plática, no podía evitar que los ponis y dragones lo insultaran por ser un kirin pero él podía decidir si dejar que eso lo afectara o intentar hacer que sean sus amigos._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Hokage corría lo más rápido que podía por la biblioteca. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar con los demás y decirle lo ocurrido, cuando enfrente de él vio pasar a Summer muy apurada y de sus alforjas sobresalía el bastón de Zerkoc.

Summer al notar a su amigo dirigiéndose a él se detuvo en seco y retrocedió para que el la alcanzara. Y una vez que llegaron al mismo punto empezó a hablar.

-Hokage algo anda mal. Zerkoc y yo estábamos hablando y cuando voltee el ya no estaba donde lo había visto antes, lo único que había era su bastón.- le conto Summer a su amigo muy preocupada.

-Lo sé, lo mismo me paso con Feather mientras empezaba a recordar algo sobre este lugar. Hay que encontrar a Greenflames y Razor y así les contare eso.-

Como por arte de magia, Greenflames y Razor pasaron por un enfrente de ellos a uno cinco pasillos de donde se encontraba quienes también se detuvieron y regresaron a donde ellos vieron a sus amigos.

-Hokage, algo anda mal con este lugar.- Comento Greenflames con algo de enojo y mirando a todas partes, pero noto que faltaban dos de sus amigos.

Después de que la poni y el kirin explicara lo que sucedió, poniendo al corriente a sus dos amigos, Greenflames decidió decirles de sus deducciones omitiendo la parte del libro de Twilight, solo diciendo que encontró un libro muy nuevo y Razor no protesto, y sobre los puntos referentes a Altos sin mencionar que es mitad Equestriano.

-Esto es más grave de lo que creí.- Dijo Hokage muy pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el dragón.

-Desde hace algunos siglos, ha habido historias sobre libros que desaparecen sin alguna razón explicable, ya sea en una librería cuando sale a la venta o que este falte en la repisa de alguna casa. Pero eso ha seguido ocurriendo en la actualidad, pero han sido en diferentes partes y épocas que es difícil relacionarlo con un solo caso.-

-Eso explica el por qué están todos estos libros de hace solo unos años pero no el cómo llegaron aquí sin que notaran a Altos.- continuo Razor mirando todos los libros que había a su alrededor.

-Tampoco el ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado de este lugar?- incluyo Summer.

-Cuando era niño uno de mis profesores nos decía que una creatura se había adueñado de este lugar y mato a todos los guardias. También decían que los reyes de los países vecinos habían enviado a sus mejores ejércitos para recuperar el lugar pero nunca regresaron por lo que decidieron declararlo causa perdida y no volvieron a intentar volver aquí nunca más.- les conto Hokage a los demás lo que causo la ira de Greenflames.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo como eso?! ¡Tú eras el más emocionado por encontrar este lugar, el que sabía más que todos nosotros sobre la biblioteca y no recordabas algo tan importante como eso!-

-En primer lugar nunca se supo exactamente donde estaba este lugar, algunos decían que se encontraba en la cima de una montaña o que era una gran torre que llegaría hasta las nubes; en segundo lugar yo era solo un niño cuando escuche la historia, conforme la guerra fue empeorando se dejaron de escuchar muchas historias; y en tercer lugar, ¿Cómo esperas que todos esas cosas que ocurrieron en el exterior estén conectadas a esto? No había nada que las conectara si uno no encontraba este lugar.-

-Eso ya no es importante ahora.- intervino Razor, -Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Feather y Zerkoc y salir de aquí lo antes posible.-

-Entonces hay que encontrarlos rápido.- indico Summer pero fue detenida por Razor.

-En otras ocasiones lo correcto sería ir a buscar a los demás pero eso le permitiría a Altos sellar la salida y quizás no tendríamos tiempo suficiente para desbloquearla cuando rescatemos a los otros. Pero si vamos a la salida para asegurarnos que siga abierta quizás el acabe con ellos.-

-Dividirnos no es una opción,- continuo Hokage, -el acabaría con nosotros uno por uno pero dadas las circunstancias, no queda de otra.-

-Correcto.- Afirmo Razor. –Hokage y Summer, vayan a la salida y manténgala abierta lo más que puedan. Si está cerrada, busquen la forma de abrirla.-

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Pregunto el kirin.

-Nosotros dos buscaremos a los demás y los llevaremos con nosotros.-

Los cuatro se separaron en equipos de dos con diferentes direcciones. Summer no dejaba de estar preocupada sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto la poni al kirin.

-No te preocupes. Ellos dos son muy fuertes, estoy seguro que rescataran a Feather y Zerkoc y saldremos de aquí lo antes posible.- Al oír eso hizo que se calmara un poco pero el kirin seguía preocupado, solo dijo eso para calmarla pero él estaba mucho más preocupado que su amiga.

* * *

Greenflames y Razor corrian a toda velocidad por toda la biblioteca buscando a sus amigos. El rastro de emociones era muy débil por lo que el simulador no los podía percibir bien, pero al menos sabían que seguían vivos.

El lugar era enorme, sabían que les tomaría un largo tiempo encontrarlos en esa biblioteca que era mucho más grande que cualquier otra en la que hayan estado. La luz de la esfera luminosa de Razor les permitía ver muy bien el lugar aunque aún había partes que no estaban muy iluminadas, pero eso no los detenía para nada.

Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon el aleteo de un par de alas membranosas y los dos se detuvieron al saber quién era el que los había seguido y empuñando sus armas, preparándose para el combate.

-Sabemos que estás ahí.- dijo Greenflames sosteniendo ambas espadas muy fuerte a sus garras. –Es mejor que los liberes ahora si no quieres morir.-

No hubo respuesta, durante varios segundos se mantuvo así hasta que se escuchó la voz del otro dragón.

-Son palabras muy amenazantes, viniendo de la mascota de la princesa.- ese comentario hizo enojar a Greenflames, haciendo que gruñera.

-Así que sabes quién soy yo. Bueno, eso no importa de todas formas voy a hacer que sufras.-

-No recuerdo que la princesa Twilight Sparkle te enseñara a hacer sufrir a otros.- dijo mientras empezaba a dejarse ver ante sus dos enemigos. –Estaría muy decepcionada y más triste de ver en lo que se convirtió su asistente número uno.-

Ese comentario llamo la atención de Razor. -¿Más triste?-

-Verán, yo he ido a Equestria desde hace muchos años. Desde que se fueron, la princesa estuvo buscando desesperadamente a su pequeño dragón. Toda su familia y amigos lo busco por todas partes, o mejor dicho, los busco. Pero al ver que no aparecían y al enterarse que se fueron de Equestria, cancelaron todo y la princesa entristeció aún más.-

-Eso no me importa ya.- Eso causo sorpresa en Razor, no esperaba que fuera a decir eso.

-Pero si eso demuestra que si te quiere y te extraña.-

Greenflames levanto una espada señalando al dragón. –Ella tuvo su oportunidad y fallo. Si no fui importante para ella en el pasado entonces ella no lo es para mí ahora.- Altos paso su vista a Razor, quien había escuchado todo sorprendido.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? El ya no te debe de considerar su amigo. Si tú quisieras podrías irte de su lado y a él ya no le importaría.-

-Es cierto.- esa afirmación del simulador llamo la atención de ambos dragones, -podría abandonarlo, pero yo creo que el aún puede volver a creer en la amistad. El la ignora por que ha sufrido demasiado pero yo sé que en el fondo aun la aprecia ya que si no fuera así en no estaría salvando gente, luchando contra los seguidores o no me habría acompañado a salvar a nuestros dos amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba la mirada fría de su amigo mientras recordaba el día en el que ambos se volvieron mejores amigos después de haber escapado de los simuladores.

-A bueno, como quieras.- respondió Altos para acto seguido desaparecer del lugar de donde estaba y casi al mismo tiempo los dos sintieron un fuerte golpe en sus estómagos y al mirar hacia abajo, vieron que altos era el causante de ese dolor.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Altos y Razor desaparecieron dejando a Green solo. Después escucho un fuerte golpe atrás de él y al voltear vio a su amigo en el suelo que tenía algunas grietas como si lo hubiera azotado. Viendo eso, decidió empezar a moverse en diferentes direcciones lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser golpeado pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando sintió que algo empezaba a golpearlo demasiado rápido en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Altos apareció enfrente de el con un puño hacia atrás que movió hacia adelante a gran velocidad mandando a volar a su rival por varios metros hasta que cayó al suelo y se deslizo en el hasta chocar contra un estante.

Razor, quien se había levantado después de ser impactado en el suelo, al ver como su amigo fue enviado lejos del otro dragón voló a toda velocidad hacia el pero antes de que su lanza lo atravesara este desapareció y sintió un rodillazo en la boca de su estómago.

Al ser golpeado, el simulador causo un hechizo de marcado para saber en dónde estaría su enemigo cada vez que desaparecía mientras trataba de golpear a su oponente con el extremo opuesto de su lanza que no hizo contacto con el por qué una vez más desapareció, pero eso solo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-¡Green!- grito al dragón que se estaba recuperando, -¡Él no se teletransporta, se mueve tan rápido que no lo podemos ve…!- Razor salió volando y choco con un librero algo cerca de donde estaba anteriormente.

Greenflames se puso de pie mirando a todas partes tratando de ver por donde llegaría. Decidió soplar algo de fuego en todas direcciones para ver por donde aparecería pero antes de que empezara a aspirar aire una garra blanca cubrió su boca mientras que algo largo y flexible lo envolvía desde la cintura para apenas alcanzar a ver los ojos de altos antes de ser enviado a volar nuevamente y chocar contra otro librero y al caer al suelo, varios libros cayeron sobre él.

-Es oficial. Odio las bibliotecas.- Dijo con enojo aun debajo del montón de libros que se formó sobre él.

-Es irónico que digas eso ya que tú vivías en una.-

-Es por eso que empecé a odiarlas.-

-Oooh, ya entendí, un lugar como este te recuerda a tu hogar.- comento mientras desaparecía de donde estaba.

-Corre o vuela todo lo que quieras, tarde o temprano te alcanzaremos.- dijo Greenflames mientras se empezaba a levantar del suelo saliendo de entre la pila de libros y tomando una posición de ataque.

-¿En serio crees eso?- pregunto con tono de burla. –¿Acaso mi velocidad no te convence de lo contrario?-

-Se de alguien que podría hacer que te tragues tus palabras.- respondió el dragón purpura esperando una respuesta de su rival, una que tardo varios segundos en ser respondida.

-Creo saber de quién hablas.- lo siguiente que escucho Greenflames fue el sonido de un libro deslizándose por el suelo mientras corría y se alejaba dejándolo en ese lugar. Un libro que acabo con sus esperanzas de ganar esa batalla.

-**Flashback-**

_Spike se encontraba empujando un carrito con tazas de té y una tetera mientras tarareaba una canción muy feliz dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde se encontraban las siete sillas frente al mapa de Equestria, y al entrar pudo escuchar a una de sus amigas hablando de algo._

_-…y cuando voltee, mi nuevo libro de Daring Do ya no estaba ahí. Era como si alguien se lo hubiera llevado en tan solo un segundo. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-_

_Las seis ponis se encontraban reunidas en una conversación sobre un problema de Rainbow Dash. Todas habían crecido un poco y algunas cambiaron sus peinados a excepción de Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow quienes conservaban sus clásicos estilos mientras que Fluttershy lo tenía un poco más corto de lo que acostumbraba. Spike, quien solo había crecido unas pulgadas, seguía viendo a Rarity como la poni más hermosa de todo el reino quien para demostrar su madurez había recogido su crin para forman una cola de caballo. Pero aun siendo muy deslumbrante, él podía notar la poca falta de sueño que se veía en sus ojeras ya que su hija Gem Shine estuvo llorando casi toda la noche y mantuvo a su madre despierta todo el tiempo, causando que en toda la reunión estuviera dormitando._

_-Entiendo que estes enojada terroncito,- contesto Applejack, -pero también podrías tomar la posibilidad de que lo dejaste en otra parte.-_

_-¡Imposible!- dijo la pegaso molesta. –Despues de poner en un lugar seguro a Rainbow Speed, me puse a revisar el lugar lo más rápido que pude antes de que el ladrón escapara corriendo o teletransportandose. Y les puedo asegurar que me moví aún más rápido que antes y no encontré al ladrón ni al libro todo el parque.-_

_-Además, un hechizo de teletransportacion no puede funcionar bien no puedes ver bien al objeto y estar lo bastante cerca de él. De lo contrario no funcionaría.- Continúo Twilight dando un punto muy importante a la discusión._

_-Pues aun asi no es algo bueno. Rainbow es la poni mas veloz de toda Equestria y que alguien le haya quitado algo en un segundo bajo sus propias narices y que ella no haya podido encontrarlo. Significaria que hay alguien que se mueve mucho más rápido que ella.- intervino Pinkie Pie saliendo debajo de la mesa aun lado de Twilight para después meterse una vez más en ella._

_-Eso me molesta mucho. Que haya alguien mucho más rápido que yo, como para robarme mi libro sin que me dé cuenta.-_

_-¿Porque no solo compras otro libro? Si tú quieres.- pregunto Fluttershy de forma tímida, algo que no había cambiado mucho en ella con el paso de los años, aun siendo madre._

_-¡Eso es lo otro que me molesta ya que había ahorrado para comprar ese libro y tener que comprar otro por culpa de ese ladrón!-_

_-¡Por todos los cielos Rainbow Dash!- grito Rarity molesta por tantos gritos que no la dejaban dormir un poco, -¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo solo por un tonto libro!- El momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga alicornio que tenía una expresión de shock lo cual asusto a la unicornio ya que sabía que lo siguiente que pasaría no sería nada bueno._

_-¿Un estúpido libro?-_

_Las demás, inclusive Spike, sabían que ese era el lugar menos indicado para estar y todos salieron corriendo a la misma velocidad de Rainbow dejando a sus dos amigas solas._

_En uno de los pasillos, Flash Sentry caminaba tranquilamente mientras cargaba a Soul Spark pero esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al ver como las cuatro amigas de su esposa salían corriendo. Se hizo a un lado para que no chocaran contra él y lastimara a su hijo, y al ver que Spike venía con ellas lo detuvo para saber que sucedía._

_-Oye Spike, tranquilo.- dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo, -¿Puedes decirme por que corren tan rápido?-_

_-Rarity sin querer dijo "tonto libro" enfrente de Twilight- Contesto el dragón algo asustado, lo cual dejo sorprendido al pegaso._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-¿Sugarcube Corner?-_

_-Sugarcube Corner._

_-_**Fin del Flashback-**

Greenflames no podía quitar su vista de ese libro, no podía creer que eso estuviera en ese lugar y en la propiedad de Altos. "_No puede ser ese libro. Tiene que ser una coincidencia." _Su garra empezó a moverse hacia el libro de forma muy temblorosa y lentamente fue acercándose hacia este hasta tocarlo para abrirlo en la primera página y ver lo que tenía escrito.

Rainbow Dash había escrito su nombre en sus libros para no confundirlos con los libros de las amigas de ella, incluyendo a Twilight, que tenían libros parecidos a los de ella.

Ver el nombre de su examiga en ese libro, haber escuchado el cómo lo perdió y ver como estaba siendo derrotado hizo que empezara a sentir algo que no había sentido desde hace muchos años. Era un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse nuevamente como un bebe dragón ante una bestia enorme que lo veía con una mirada amenazante. Eso era lo que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir después de todos esos años, lleno de ira…

Miedo.

Sintió como alguien lo golpeo en la para por un lado mandándolo a volar una vez más pero esta vez Greenflames cayo noqueado. Altos se detuvo enfrente de él, contemplando al dragón mientras sentía una gran satisfacción invadiendo todo su cuerpo, pero esta se detuvo cuando recordó algo importante y agitando sus alas muy rápido, voló hasta donde estaba el simulador, quien estaba a punto de disparar un rayo de magia, para agarrarlo del cuello y levantarlo alejándolo del suelo, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar.

-N-no puede…- trato de hablar entrecortado por la falta de aire pero Altos presiono su agarre en su cuello.

-¿En serio creen que pueden derrotarme?- empezó levantar su otro brazo hasta ponerlo atrás, listo para dar el último golpe mientras Razor trataba de liberarse sin ningún éxito. –No voy a matarlos.- dijo sonriendo, -Aun. Ya hemos hecho mucho desastre en estos pasillos y me gustaría no destruir otra cosa mientras acabo con sus vidas. Primero capturare a sus otros dos amigos y después los matare a todos.-

Razor no podía hacer nada ante lo que se aproximaba, la falta de aire no le permitía concentrarse para hacer un hechizo. Lo único que podía hacer era observarlo mientras hablaba.

-Nadie se mete con el tesoro de un dragon.- Después de eso, el puño se movió hacia adelante haciendo que las luces se apagaran para el simulador.

Altos dejo caer al simulador mientras miraba hacia la esfera de luz con una expresión seria en su rostro. –Van cuatro, faltan dos.-

* * *

Summer volteo muy rápido hacia la dirección en la que habían venido hace unos minutos. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado con Razor. Su preocupación era tan grande que saco de concentración a su amigo kirin.

-Summer, tranquila. Estoy seguro de que ellos están bien.-

-No lo sé Hokage. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.-

Hokage solo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la poni y puso su garra sobre su hombro, –Ten fe en ellos. Tu sabes que son muy buenos.- eso calmo un poco a Summer para voltear a ver a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Eso está mejor. Ahora, hay que seguir intentando abrir la puerta. Razor tenía razón sobre la puerta.-

Ambos voltearon a ver la enorme puerta que tenían enfrente, la misma por donde entraron. Estaba cerrada y Hokage ya tenía mucho tiempo tratando de abrirla con magia ya que el empujar y jalar no les sirvió de mucho. Summer solo podía observarlo y asegurarse de que nadie se acercara a ellos sin saberlo.

-Esto me preocupa mucho.- comento la poni, -¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí?-

-Estoy seguro de que podremos salir.- contesto Hokage mientras se esforzaba en perforar la puerta, -Ya hemos estado en situaciones horribles, esto es solo un pequeño entretenimiento comparado con lo que nos ha pasado en otras ocasiones. ¿Recuerdas?- giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga pero al poner su vista en el lugar en el que la vio por última vez ya no estaba.

Hokage solo empezó a darse la vuelta para después empezar a flotar en línea recta hacia un lugar en específico con si conociera el lugar, o mejor dicho, como si supiera donde encontrar a su amiga.

Al llegar a ese punto, empezó a descender hasta tocar el suelo. Era una parte de la biblioteca la cual la luz de la esfera luminosa apenas llegaba. Se podían distinguir los esqueletos de diferentes especies de soldados portando armaduras de diferentes naciones. Empezó a caminar en línea recta y noto que algunas armaduras iban cambiando en características hasta el punto en el que los seres ya no portaban armaduras, si no ropas y uniformes.

Hokage vio esqueletos con ropas de viajeros que al parecer también tenían sus mochilas. Uniformes de los Seguidores de Grogar cuyas armas se veían destrozadas como si algo fuerte las hubiera destruido, pero lo que más llamo su atención era lo que tenía enfrente de él. Sus amigos se encontraban encadenados y agrupados en un lugar, podía distinguir que estaban inconscientes lo que fue un gran alivio para el hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Te felicito, kirin. De todos los que llega a mi biblioteca eres el primero en llegar a este lugar sin que yo lo traiga. Pero, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste dar con este lugar?- Altos estaba detrás de Hokage con una expresión seria. Hokage se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Tenía una corazonada. Cuando te llevaste a Zerkoc y a Feather, ellos eran los nos veían a Summer y a mi cuando mirábamos hacia otra parte, por lo que supuse que tomarías a Summer cuando ya la observara y como ella era la única viéndome fue fácil para ti. Lo que hice fue que cuando toque su hombro la marque con mi hechizo de rastreo, me entrene durante años para poder hacer ese hechizo sin que nadie lo notara. Ni siquiera tú.-

-Sacrificaste a tu amiga para que pudieras encontrarme. Ingenioso.- Alabo el dragón.

-Sí, suena horrible. Pero era la única opción que me quedaba. Tu oído debe ser lo bastante fino como para haberme escuchado diciéndole sobre el plan y si Greenflames y Razor ya fueron capturados entonces no serviría de nada si lograba abrir las puertas de la entrada.-

-Es un buen punto. Eres muy listo, será un honor matarte y comerte.- hablo mientras tomaba una posición de pelea.

-No te será fácil. Albino.- contradijo mientras tomaba una posición de combate.

-¿Albin…?- Hokage salió volando a toda dirección alejándose del dragón que se había quedado extrañado ante lo que suponía el insulto más patético que había recibido solo para darse cuenta de que solo era para distraerlo. Al darse cuenta de que cayó con un truco tan simple, empezó a volar a toda velocidad muy enojado hasta quedar a unos metros enfrente de él.

Hokage freno de repente ante la sorpresa de que su enemigo se encontraba enfrente de él. Intento cambiar su dirección tratando de volar más rápido pero una vez más Altos frente a él, volvió a detenerse con todas sus fuerzas y tomar un nuevo curso.

-Por lo que veo, aún no estás convencido de que puedo alcanzarte cuando yo quiera.- dijo Altos viendo al kirin tratando de alejarse de él lo más rápido que podía para que con solo el batir sus alas muy rápido hizo que una vez más quedara enfrente de él, pero Hokage no se detuvo. Empezó a cargar un hechizo el cual por el brillo y la cantidad en sus cuernos reconoció como **Escudo Impactante**, y sabía bien el momento adecuado en el que debía esquivarlo y en que parte dar el golpe.

En el momento en el que Hokage quedo muy cerca de él, Altos solo se hizo a un lado mientras veía al kirin moverse muy lento ante él y empezó a mover su puño al lomo de su enemigo, pero estando a unos centímetros de impactarlo el kirin se vio envuelto en un flash rojo y desapareció solo para reaparecer mucho más delante de donde estaba y seguir volando.

Altos estaba tan sorprendido de eso, pero la ira empezó a apoderarse de él liberándola en un explosivo rugido que resonó en todo el lugar. -¡He sido bueno contigo, pero ya es tiempo de acabar con esto de una vez!- con un poderoso deseo de sangre en él, voló a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar al kirin y golpearlo, haciendo que chocara contra un estante y cayera fuertemente al suelo.

Hokage apenas había golpeado el suelo cuando sintió que algo lo tiraba de la garra inferior derecha y lo llevaba contra el viento contra una pared, solo para después recibir el impacto de muchas bolas de fuego del tamaño de una bala impactando en todo su cuerpo, causándole mucho dolor pero podía sentir como empezaban a aumentar de tamaño hasta que sintió como una bola de fuego de su tamaño lo golpeaba con fuerza y lo presionaba contra la pared.

Altos se había tranquilizado un poco después de esa serie de brutales ataques y veía como su enemigo ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse y se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo. Observando que ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, empezó a caminar hacia el hasta quedar frente a él viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, pero aún estaba consiente.

-Creíste que podías vencerme y salvar a tus amigo.- Hablo altos con un tono de decepción en su voz, -Realmente pensé que tú eras más listo que eso. Supongo que después de todo no eres tan inteligente como creía.-

Hokage escuchaba lo que su enemigo le decía, lamentándose de no haber sido lo bastante fuerte como para salvar a sus amigos. Lo único que pudo hacer era abrir sus ojos para ver al dragón oscurecido por la gran cantidad de luz que llegaba detrás de él.

"_Un sabio es capaz de convertir una desventaja en ventaja."_

Hokage abrió los ojos ante la realización y formulación de un plan. Con una nueva determinación empezó a ponerse de pie mientras via a su enemigo quien no se inmutaba ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Sabes,- Empezó a hablar. –tienes toda la razón. No puedo ganarte.- Altos solo sonrió al escuchar eso. –Pero aun así voy a enfrentarte.- Hokage disparo un rayo el cual Altos apenas pudo esquivar, mientras que Hokage continuaba con su ofensiva contra el dragón.

Hokage disparaba hechizo tras hechizo tratando de herir al dragón. Empezó a crear unas Shurikens hechas de energía las cuales salieron volando hacia su enemigo pero fueron desechas con un movimiento de cola de Altos. Lanzo unas bolas de fuego las cuales fueron contra restadas cuando el dragón batió sus alas muy fuerte creando una gran onda de aire.

Hokage era ahora quien lo perseguía atacándolo con sus hechizos y cuando se le acercaba bastante lo suficiente usaba sus garras o sus guadañas para tratar de cortarlo pero Altos los eludía de forma arrogante.

El kirin lo volvió a alcanzar una vez más pero antes de que pudiera cortarlo con su guadaña Altos lo esquivo muy fácil volando hacia arriba hasta estar a varios metros de él. El dragón observo que su enemigo se encontraba muy agotado, respiraba muy rápido y se podía ver que había empezado a sudar gracias a la persecución y el que tuviera que tratar de ignorar el dolor de sus heridas.

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste?- Pregunto Altos de manera burlona.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hokage fue aspirar hondo y escupir una bola de fuego. Altos lo único que tuvo que hacer para esquivarla fue mover la cabeza hacia un lado y esta paso sin hacer contacto con esta.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer?-

-No te apunte a ti.- Respondió el kirin, lo que causo que Altos volteara a ver la bola de fuego en el momento que esta se impactó con la esfera de luz.

Hokage había alcanzado a cerrar sus ojos a tiempo, pero Altos fue segado por la luz. –Rrroooooaaaaaarrrrrrrr.- Rugió con fuerza al sentir como la luz le quemaba los ojos solo para después no poder ver nada.

Altos cubrió sus ojos con sus garras por el dolor que la luz cegadora le había causado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir que algo lo golpeo con fuerza por un costado.

Empezó a sentir muchos golpes por todo su cuerpo proveniente de diferentes direcciones. Empezó a recuperar la vista, pero aun la tenía borrosa por lo que lo único que podía distinguir entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, aunque su vista era muy buena en ella, era una luz roja sobre una silueta roja con amarillo que se movía muy rápido y sin perder tiempo empezó a volar tras ella.

Lanzo varias bolas de fuego tratando de derribar a su oponente, pero eran eludidas con gran velocidad. Altos apenas podía ver bien, por lo que no podía intentar volar rápido sin estar seguro de que lo alcanzaría sin chocar con algo, así que solo continúo con sus ataques cuidando que sus bolas de fuego se deshicieran antes de tocar los libros.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el dragón empezaba a recuperar cada vez más la vista hasta que decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a la persecución. Agito sus alas más rápido lo que hizo que acelerara hasta quedar tan cerca de él como para estar seguro de que no fallaría y una vez lo bastante cerca, lanzo una última bola de fuego estando seguro de que acertaría pero una vez que recupero su vista por completo vio que se trataba de un duplicado mágico que tenía en su cuerno una esfera de luz que fue impactada por el ataque de Altos.

-Rrrroooaaarrrr.- rugió otra vez el dragón por el ardor en sus ojos causado por la luz cegadora. Empezó a caer gracias a que el dolor no le permitía concentrarse en el vuelo hasta que golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza. Al detenerse, se puso de pie apoyándose en uno de los libreros mientras tenía una garra cubriendo sus ojos que empezaba a abrirlos lentamente y con el paso de los segundos, finalmente recupero la vista.

-¡¿Crees que con eso puedes detenerme?!- Pregunto con mucha ira. -¡Tu plan fue ingenioso pero ahora estoy furioso y en el momento que te vea te matare en ese mismo lugar!- Empezó a mirar hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar al kirin mientras trataba de recuperarse de la persecución y del dolor que había sentido…

Pero cada vez se sentía más cansado.

Empezó a respirar hondo como si le faltara el aire sin entender por qué se sentía así. Ya había perseguido a muchos que quería profanar su tesoro y nadie lo había hecho sentir de esa forma. Era como si se empezara a quedar sin energías, después empezó a sentirse muy triste como si todas sus otras emociones lo hubieran abandonado. Al darse la vuelta vio algo que lo dejo totalmente aterrado y a la vez lo hizo entender que ocurría: El simulador se alimentaba de sus emociones.

Los demás empezaron a llegar poco después siguiendo a Hokage quien estaba iluminando el lugar mientras sonreía observando como el dragón estaba indefenso.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Yo no quiero ser inteligente. Yo quiero ser un sabio y un sabio sabe convertir las desventajas en ventajas.- explico.- me di cuenta que no podía vencer así que lo que hice fue distraerte y llevarte a mi trampa. Cuando logre segarte, cree un duplicado mágico y le adherí una esfera de luz, las cuales se movieron junto a mí mientras te atacaba para provocarte y una vez que empezaste a moverte me separe de la ilusión para ir a liberar a mis amigos para que Razor te debilitara devorándose tus emociones. Te dije que no podía ganarte, al menos no solo.-

Altos trato de levantarse para poder seguir peleando pero Summer se movió lo bastante rápido para golpearlo con su casco y dejándolo noqueado lo que causo que los demás se emocionaran por eso.

-Preciosa, eso fue increíble.- halago Zerkoc.

-Ni yo pude haberlo hecho mejor.- continuo Feather.

Razor estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo cuando noto que Greenflames empezó a caminar hacia donde esta Altos mientras desenfundaba una de sus espadas.

Todos sabía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer pero Feather se puso en su camino antes de que llegara a donde estaba Altos.

-Hazte a un lado. Él se merece esto.- dijo Greenflames muy molesto.

-Amigo, no puedes matarlo. Yo también estoy molesto por lo que nos hizo pero si lo haces pondrás en peligro a todo el mundo.-

Eso llamo la atención de todos ya que no entendían que tenia que ver el acabar con él con el mundo.

-Lo que hiero decir,- empezó a explicar mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –es que Altos a estado aquí por siglos, a mantenido este lugar como un secreto para todos y estoy seguro que también ha habido Seguidores que han llegado a este lugar pero son asesinados antes de poder decir algo sobre la biblioteca. Si matamos a Altos, el próximo grupo de Seguidores que venga les avisara a sus superiores y con todo el conocimiento que hay aquí acabaran por apoderarse de todos los reinos en solo unos días.-

Esa aclaración impacto a los demás, todos imaginaron los peores escenarios con los Seguidores apoderándose de todo sin que pudieran ser detenidos si se apoderaban de toda la información que había en ese lugar.

Para Razor y Greenflames era un escenario diferente. Para ellos era más una Equestria en ruinas, ponis maltratados que en sus ojos carecía la esperanza porque alguien pudiera salvarlos, campos por los que alguna vez corrieron alegres potrillos manchados de sangre por aquellos que trataron de huir de sus atacantes sin alguien que pudiera salvarlos y una Ponyville deshabitada cuyo castillo se encontraba en ruinas y en una sala siete sillas cuyos dueños fueron asesinados.

En esa biblioteca había tanta información para probar que Equestria era real y que podrían conquistarla de manera fácil.

-Entonces quememos el lugar.- Propuso Greenflames con fastidio.

-Me opongo.- intervino Hokage. –Este lugar contiene tanta información sobre la historia de todos los reinos, es aún más grande que el de la biblioteca de Camejandria e incluso debe de contener información que se creía perdida. Si destruimos todo eso se perderá para siempre y podría incluso ser información vital para el futuro.-

Hokage miraba con suplica a un Greenflames que tenía una mirada de odio. Los segundos parecían horas, ninguno de los dos hacia algo hasta que Greenflames empezó a levantar su espada hasta meterla en su vaina, lo cual tranquilizo a todos ya que tampoco quería matar a Altos.

-Lo dejare vivir por esta vez,- dijo una vez calmado, -pero lo mejor será salir de este lugar antes de que despierte.-

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo sobre eso y empezaron a moverse hacia la salida dejando a Altos en donde había caído inconsciente por el golpe de la poni.

* * *

Unas horas; abriendo la gran puerta de la biblioteca, encontrando el camino devueta al lugar donde cayeron, subir volando, luchar con los Seguidores que se quedaron vigilando para acabar con ellos y quitarles sus provisiones; después.

El equipo había empezado a reanudar su viaje a su destino. Hokage se encontraba caminando junto a Zerkoc hablando de los libros que vio cuando Greenflames paso junto al por el otro lado.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que le dijo al kirin. Para muchos ese gracias no significaría mucho, pero si llevas tiempo viajando con Greenflames sabrás que ese "gracias" significaba mucho ya que el casi no daba las gracias a menos que fuera por algo muy importante.

Razor se acercó al kirin para hablar. –Que te de las gracias debe ser algo muy bueno para ti. Lo que hiciste haya abajo fue asombroso. Fuiste muy sabio.- Esas palabras alegraron al kirin aún más. Saber que un dragón amargado lo apreciaba y que sus amigos lo llamaran sabio era algo que lo llenaba con una gran felicidad que se le podía ver en su rostro mientras veía al cielo estrellado.

"_Maestro, lo estoy logrando. Algún día seré un kirin sabio como siempre quise"_ pensó el kirin sonriente.

Mientras que atrás, Summer le estaba contando a Feather la explicación de Greenflames sobre Altos, lo que hacía que el pusiera una mirada pensativa que llamo la atención de la poni.

-Es extraño que Greenflames llegara a una conclusión como esa diciendo que solo vio unos libros recientes.- Summer observo al dragón que caminaba delante de todos, Feather continuo hablando, -Creo que fue algo más que un simple libro lo que le dio la sospecha sobre Altos. Me gustaría volver a la biblioteca para encontrar una respuesta al tipo de dragón al que pertenece Green pero si lo hago puede que jamás regrese. Supongo que por ahora es mejor dejarlo como un misterio.- Summer solo asintió con la cabeza para decir algo con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-No importa de dónde sean, como sean o lo que sean Green y Razor, lo que importa es que ellos son nuestros amigos.- eso alejo las dudas de su amigo grifo y lo hizo sonreír.

-Sin importar que.-


	10. Sus preguntas, mis respuestas

**Sus preguntas, mis respuestas.**

**Hola a todos, que tal, soy… Me sono muy de youtube, en fin. Lamento la tardanza con el nuevo capítulo, pero para que vean que esto no está muerto (porque últimamente he visto muchas cancelaciones de proyectos que eran buenos o tenían potencial) he decidido responder las preguntas y respuestas. Aclaro que la idea era primero el capítulo y luego las preguntas y respuestas pero como veo que ya muchos piden por ese especial aquí esta.**

**Antes de empezar, la razón de por qué hago esto es que muchas personas hacen preguntas sobre un capitulo o la historia, y bueno quiero responderlas de una forma en que todos puedan verlas. Ya que hay algunos que hacen la misma y me imagino que otras personas tienen dudas hare lo posible por respondérselas.**

* * *

**¿Las mane 6 aparecerán en la historia?**

Esta historia se centra más en Spike y sus amigos. Él ya está en una edad adulta, en términos poni, por lo que su vida no se enlazara con ella o al menos no por ahora.

**¿Puedes hacer un capítulo del otro lado de la moneda? Es decir, lo que pasó con las six manes al enterarse de que Spike ya no está en Equestria.**

Ese capítulo se puede ver en la precuela de esta historia, "Mi mejor amigo", en el epilogo. Muchos comentaron que el final no aclaraba mucho, lo que intente fue que el final mostrara que la historia de Spike en Equestria había terminado, que aunque Twilight extrañara a Spike (y que los demás también lo echaran de menos) el no volvería. También quería dar a entender que aunque ella se sintiera mal tenía que seguir con su vida como todos tenemos que hacerlo, solo porque alguien que se valla o ya no esté con nosotros no significa que vamos a dejar de hacer lo de siempre. Ella se dio cuenta de lo importante que era en su vida y lo que significaba.

También es para explorar el resto del mundo ya que Equestria y los reinos vecinos parecen formar un solo continente ya que nunca se ha visto que atraviesen el mar hacia otras tierras.

**¿Qué pareja le vas a poner a Spike?**

Eso es algo que ya tengo pensado para el futuro.

**¿Cuándo Spike recupere la confianza de hacer amistades, les contará a sus nuevos amigos sobre su lugar de origen Equestria y sobre las six manes que le rompieron el corazón y lo traicionaron perdiendo la confianza de ellas incluyendo de Twilight?**

Muy buena pregunta pero es algo que se irá viendo con el tiempo y si llegara el momento, eso depende de la situación.

**¿Cuantos años en el futuro esta adelantado esto?**

Spike, en años poni, tiene más de 40 años. Unos 42 para ser exactos.

**Zercok se supone que es pariente de Zecora y este dijo que esta los iba a visitar de vez en cuando a su tierra natal o sea ¿Zecora sabe de los sucesos acontecidos fuera de Equestria o sea de la guerra? ¿Porque no, si es que lo sabe no ha informado nada de esto a las princesas o las manes? ¿Las princesas saben de esto y lo encubren?, ¿Obligan a Zecora a mantener silencio sobre esto de la población de Equestria?**

Esas preguntas si me sorprendieron, no esperaban que alguien las fuera a hacer, y como voy a tardar en llegar a esa parte lo explicare de una vez. Zecora fue desterrada de su tribu, por eso vive en Equestria. Por ser la hija mayor del jefe anterior se le permite visitar la aldea por cortos periodos. En su infancia había escuchado historias de como las tierras donde vivía están protegidas por espíritus, cuando intentó convencer a su hermano menor (el líder de la aldea, si esas tierras el título de jefe se hereda a su sucesor varón sin importar si una hembra nacio antes que él.) el rechazo la constante insistencia de su hermana hasta que se arto y la desterró diciendo que esa guerra no es asunto de ellos. Las princesas no saben de esta guerra. Zecora, al ser desterrada, prefiere no decir nada sobre la guerra porque ve la inocencia de ese reino y algo como la guerra que viven esos reinos la destruiría.

**Talvez lo pase por alto o se me olvido (me distraigo con facilidad) pero ¿en esta historia Spike tiene alas? y si no las tiene ¿Las obtendrá por un hechizo en el futuro?** **en caso de que nunca las consiga me gustaría saber tu razones.**

Muy buena observación, tal vez otros aun no lo han notado pero Spike no tiene alas y no las va a obtener. La razón es que decidí basarme en que él es un dragón de tierra ya que nació sin ellas, he leído historias donde las obtiene de diferentes maneras pero creo que si en la serie no las tiene es porque lo hicieron como uno de esa especie.

**¿Spike tendrá recompensa o si lo están buscando?**

Solo en Equestria, el resto del mundo no sabe quién es el ni que tan importante es para cierta alicornio. La búsqueda ha disminuido pero aun así siguen buscando en caso de que regrese pero solo unos cuantos, entre ellos unos cuantos guardias reales, recuerdan eso.

**¿Como conociste mlp y te convertiste en brony? **

Lamento decirles que esa pregunta es personal y no la pienso responder.

**¿Cómo conociste fanfiction y que te inspiro para ser escritor?**

Eso se lo pueden agradecer al autor de "Buscando al Kirin", su historia fue lo que me atrajo los fanfic y a la fimfic (también se ingles). He leído muchos fics, al principio mi idea era traducir un fic, pidiendo permiso del autor claro, The Golden Armor ya que es una muy buena historia que tiene el derecho de ser traducida en varios idiomas. Pero lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic fue "Armonía Quebrada", la primera versión, ese fue el que me motivo para empezar el mío.

**¿Qué te parece hasta ahora la 5 temporada de mlp? **

Pues la primera mitad tenía un ritmo diferente al que vimos en la cuarta temporada, pero ya después nos mostraron mejores episodios con diferentes mensajes, en algunos, aunque creo que se puede mejorar para la siguiente temporada… Después de la espera de un año.

**¿Viste la película equestria girls friendship games? y si la respuesta es sí ¿Cuál es tu opinión de la película? **

No la vi.

**¿Qué te inspiro para hacer este fanfic?**

Para aquellos que han visto a Spike a él siempre lo dejan de lado y dicen que sus episodios son malos. Antes este Fic era solo una idea, con el tiempo fui cambiando varias cosas, como que Spike crece más lento que los demás por rechazar la codicia, o que en lugar de que fueran algunos reinos inexplorados del continente fuera el resto del mundo. También debo decir que lo que me inspiro que el villano fuera Grogar fue la historia de "Buscando al Kirin". Fue una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho y que estoy compartiendo con ustedes.

Para terminar esta sección, también quiero decir que un Guest que quedo fascinado por esta historia me ha preguntado si la voy a continuar y si no para que el la continúe. Sobre eso comentare lo siguiente:

Primero que nada, aquellos que pueden publicar capítulos de manera continua es por que gozan de mucha libertad y eso les permite continuar mientras que otros también tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y además de que nuestros capítulos son largos también tenemos que pensar en cómo hacer que el capítulo sea muy interesante y que agrade al lector y eso hace que tengamos que demorar más en hacer un buen capitulo y hacer otras cosas de nuestras vidas personales. El segundo punto es que cada cabeza es un mundo diferente yo ya tengo una razón y un porque los personajes hacen cada cosa en cada capítulo y la originalidad de un fic se pierde cuando alguien decide continuar lo que otro escritor dejo pendiente.

Con eso dicho aclaro que si continuare el fic solo que a veces si toma más tiempo hacer que el capítulo tenga una buena estructura y que les guste a todos como he leído en los reviews

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento. Como prueba de que aun continuo el fic les diré que el próximo capítulo se centrara en Feather Cut. Espero que les haya gustado y calme un poco su curiosidad por saber si lo continuare o no.

Nos vemos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Una causa noble

**Capítulo 10: Una causa noble.**

El Camiro era, sin duda alguna, una de las ciudades más calurosas de todo el desierto. Las especies de esos lugares tenían que estar cubiertas con turbantes y sombreros que los protegieran del sol. No había dragones ni kirines ya que en esas zonas no eran comunes los primeros mencionados por lo que las únicas especies en ese país eran los ponis, los grifos, los minotauros y los camellos, siendo estos últimos los más destacados en la población por ser numerosos.

La guerra era algo que también preocupaba esta nación, llevaban mucho tiempo resistiendo las fuerzas enemigas tratando de hacer que regresaran a los continentes grifeo y drasitico. Hasta que un día, los ejércitos finalmente pudieron aumentar sus esfuerzos y lograron hacer que los seguidores retrocedieran. Todo gracias al ingenio de unos seres que encontraron debilidades en sus líneas de ataques y supieron aprovecharlas para derrotarlos y recuperar las tierras que habían perdido.

Para cuando los seis héroes llegaron a Camegipto ya no había guerra en ella. Lo único que podían hacer era descansar un poco por su largo viaje en el desierto.

-Esos generales sí que fueron muy inteligentes.- decía nuestro querido grifo que paseaba en las calles con mucha tranquilidad después de todo por lo que había pasado, -Encontrar unas debilidades en esas líneas que se veían impenetrables es algo de admirarse. Ahora solo tenemos que descansar y reabastecernos de alimentos antes de seguir viajando.-

Feather había decidido salir de la habitación de la posada en el que se encontraban para ver como era El Camiro. Tenia lugares muy lindos y atractivos para los turistas pero por la guerra esos eran pocos. La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba callendose a pedasos, las zonas que habían sido deshabitadas estaban siendo nuevamente pobladas por aquellos que una vez vivieron en esas casas. Muchos lograron irse con muchas de sus pertenencias mientras que otros no corrieron con esa suerte y los soldados y seguidores que se encontraban en esos lugares tomaban todo aquellos que les gustara y se lo quedaban.

A Feather no le agradaba en nada que muchos se hayan quedado sin nada, ver tantas caras tristes queriendo ver alguna luz que los llene de esperanza y les permita conseguir algo de dinero para sus familias.

-¡Suelteme!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una hembra que gritaba desesperada. -¡Eso no es suyo!-

Al escuchar eso Feather empezó a correr a donde se originaban los grito y al llegar a ese lugar vio a dos minotauros tratando de quitarle sus cosas a una camello quien usaba sus dientes para sujetarlas con fuerza mientras sus dos hijos se escondían detrás de ella, siendo muy jóvenes para saber si debían ayudarla y como podrían hacerlo.

-Solo queremos esa bolsa de dinero.- decía uno mientras el otro lo ayudaba a que la camello soltara. Ambos estaban firmemente aferrados a ella hasta que un puño dio directo en la mejilla de uno de los dos y el segundo soltó la bolsa y se alejó antes de que el próximo golpe hiciera contacto con él. Al ver al grifo ponerse enfrente de ellos decidieron huir pensando que se trataba de algún oficial del ejército ya que los grifos eran seres de alta clase en El Camiro, junto con las esfinges (mitad poni, mitad grifo).

-Muchas gracias buen señor.- agradeció la camello haciendo una reverencia hacia Feather haciendo que dejara de observar a los dos minotauros que desaparecieron de su vista. –No sé cómo agradecerle.-

-No es nada. Y no es necesario que haga eso ante mí, ya que yo no soy de aquí.- dijo el grifo mientras hacía que la camello se levantara.

-Aun así, es algo que tengo que hacer ya… que…- La camello empezó a tambalearse pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio mientras sus hijos en un reflejo se pusieron a su lado para ayudarla a que no se cayera.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Feather preocupado por lo que vio.

-Solo necesito sentarme eso es todo. Mi casa no queda muy lejos.-

-Permítanme acompañarlos. No quiero que nada malo les pase antes de que lleguen a su casa.- Se puso al lado de uno de los niños para apoyarlo en evitar que su madre se cayera. Así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al hogar, si así se le puede referir a lo que queda de esa casa, de la familia.

-No sé cómo agradecerle.- insistió la señora con sus dos hijos a cada lado frente a una mesa mientras que en el otro lado se encontraba Feather Cut observando con discreción el lugar.

Aunque aun quedaban algunas paredes y techos casi se podía decir que dormían al aire libre. Los objetos que se encontraban en ese lugar eran aquellos que los que se metían a robar no les interesaban. En una pared se podían encontrar algunas fotografías familiares.

-Realmente no es nada.- volvió a decir Feather dirigiendo su vista hacia los tres camellos. –Nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien aprovechándose de otros.- dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes y empezaba a sonreir. –Lo bueno es que solo tuve que asustarlos sin tener que llegar mas lejos.-

-¿Acaso usted es un aventurero?- pregunto el hijo mayor.

-¡Wasit!- regaño la madre.

-Lo siento mama.-

-Señora, no se preocupe. De hecho lo soy.- contesto Feather ganándose unos sonidos de admiración por parte de los niños pero de pronto recordó algo. –Disculpen mis modales, pero aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Feather Cut.-

-Mucho gusto señor Feather.- dijo la Camello para continuar. –Mi nombre es Camelia y ellos son mis hijos Wasit Alttanddura y Shams Alssabah.- dijo eso ultimo señalando a cada uno de sus hijos de mayor a menor.

-Señor ¿Es cierto que usted es un aventurero?- Pregunto Wasit.

-Así es pequeño. He ido a muchos lugares, con vistas tan hermosas que no es necesario ser un alado para poder verlas bien- Eso se ganó la admiración de los niños lo cual causo una sonrisa en su madre.

-Podría darme algunos consejos, porque algún día espero ser un gran aventurero como mi papa.- al decir eso, la sonrisa de la madre se borró en un instante y llamo la atención de Feather.

-¿Su padre es un aventurero?- pregunto a Camelia mientras giraba la cabeza a todas partes. -¿Dónde está?-

-El ya no está con nosotros.- dijo con mucha tristeza. –Murió por culpa de la guerra. El ejército necesitaba miembros y él fue reclutado.-

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Feather muy apenado por su anterior comportamiento.

-Papa era un gran aventurero.- continuo el menor mientras consolaban a la madre, -Cuando él estaba aquí, todas las noches, antes de dormir, nos contaba sobre alguna de sus aventuras.-

-Siempre se preocupaba por otros y le encantaba explorar. Eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él.- Camelia soltó una pequeña sonrisa triste para después continuar. –este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos aunque tengamos que dejarlos atrás.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Veras. Nuestra casa se está cayendo a pedazos. Cada vez que salgo de la casa alguien se mete para ver que se lleva y me es difícil mantener a mis hijos en estas condiciones. Quisiera irme a vivir con mis padres, halla mis pequeños podrán estar tranquilos pero el viaje en caravana cuesta mucho dinero y cada vez es difícil mantener un trabajo y a dos hijos sola.- Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –Esos minotauros iban a quitarme el dinero que iba a usar para la comida de hoy y es todo lo que tengo. No tengo para ese viaje.-

-Es una lástima que papa no haya encontrado el escarabajo purpura.-

-Wasit- volvió a regañar la madre con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-No se preocupe señora.- dijo Feather sintiendo mucha pena por la terrible situación por la que están pasando ellos. -¿Qué es ese escarabajo purpura?-

-Yo se lo contare.- Contesto Camelia tratando de recuperar la compostura. –No muy lejos de esta ciudad, existen unas cuevas que llevan a unas catacumbas que en lo más profundo de estas se encuentra la joya del Faraón al que apodaban el rey de los pobres. El Escarabajo Purpura. Una joya que es muy valiosa y que cualquier museo pagaría una fortuna por ella. Tan cerca y tan lejos.-

-Tan cerca y tan ¿Qué?...- pregunto el grifo confundido.

-Así es como mi esposo decía cuando hablaba de ella. Tan cerca: porque se encuentra en las afueras de esta ciudad. Tan lejos: por que las catacumbas son una serie de laberintos que confunden a todo aquel que entra. Muchos entran pocos salen.- escuchar eso, hizo que Feather empezara a recordar algunas cosas de su última aventura. –Por lo que me conto mi esposo, ese lugar está lleno de trampas y pasillos que hacen que uno se pierda y nunca más vuelva a salir, pero que aquel que pueda entrar a la cámara, que se encuentra en el centro del laberinto, encontrara en el centro de esta el escarabajo purpura.

Feather pudo notar la mirada llena de asombro que ella tenía al describir todo. Realmente tenía la esperanza de que con esa gema ella pueda tener una vida mejor con sus hijos. No solo era eso, también era alegría lo que se veía en sus ojos al recordar los momentos felices que compartió con su esposo cuando él le contaba esa historia y lo que menos quería hacer el grifo en ese momento era destruir esa alegría.

Antes de conocer a sus amigos, el viajo por varios pueblos viendo como muchos empezaban a perder la esperanza y la felicidad por culpa de la guerra. El siempre quiso ayudar a los demás pero el problema era que él no tenía mucho consigo y había visto como los que estaban desesperados por dinero, agua o comida se lanzaban a arrebatarle todo lo que tenía alguien que por un descuido dejo ver alguna de esas tres necesidades hasta casi matarlo y aun así era muy poco lo que tenía y no ayudarían bastante.

La situación se repetía. Una familia que necesitaba ayuda para hacer un lago viaje que no tenía ni para comer esa misma noche. El decidió salir a caminar por lo que dejo sus cosas en el lugar donde se hospedaron y solo cargaba con sus sables.

No sabía qué hacer.

Pero en el fondo, una idea empezaba a surgir. Una muy loca idea que podría salvar a esa familia y darle esperanzas, o perder la vida en el intento, pero se sentía confiado y determinado a realizar esa peligrosa tarea por el bien de ellos.

-No quiero ser descortés pero mis amigos deben de estarme esperando.- dijo mientras se levantaba y ajustaba sus lentes.

-Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo. De seguro tenia cosas importantes que hacer.- Dijo Camelia algo apenada pensando que no debió distraer al grifo con su historia.

-Para nada señora. Realmente me la pase muy bien y fue bueno conocerlos. Espero volverlos a ver pronto.- contesto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Después de despedirse de los niños, salió del lugar con un plan en mente. "_Los demás aún se están recuperando de sus heridas tanto en Marecos como en la biblioteca, además Greenflames ha estado muy molesto desde que salimos de ese lugar por algo y no creo que Camelia y sus hijos puedan aguantar un día más en esas condiciones_"

Sabía que no debía intentar aventurarse el solo en un lugar tan peligroso como ese, que debía ir por sus amigos pero eso le llevaría tiempo y era lo que ya no tenía. Los recuerdos de todas esas veces que él pudo haber ayudado a otros en el pasado volvían a su memoria y cada vez más se desidia por ir a esas catacumbas prometiéndose que tendría éxito en su misión.

-Les prometo que no les fallare.

Abrió sus alas para después agitarlas y empezar a volar. Ya había escuchado de las catacumbas que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad por lo que sabía hacia donde iba y sin mirar hacia atrás voló lo más rápido que pudo en esa dirección.

Cuando le dijeron que las catacumbas se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, uno pensaría que estaría a algun

* * *

os kilómetros de esta, no esperaba que la entrada se encontrara a unos metros después de cruzar el límite de la ciudad, no llegaban ni a los 100 metros de distancia. Un extranjero estaría confundido si pasara por la misma situación de Feather ya que pensaría que estaría a varios kilómetros de los limites, pero en retrospectiva con el aumento de la población y tomando en cuenta que en algún tiempo esta era la ciudad donde vivían todos esos reyes de esas tierras tenía un poco de lógica por qué la ciudad llegaba hasta este lugar y que hubiera un letrero que dijera que las construcciones en este lugar sagrado estaban prohibidas.

La entrada estaba formada por unas columnas que se veían demasiado gastadas por el paso del tiempo y por garras y cascos de aquellos que intentaron entrar sin permiso y que apenas pudieron salir con muy pocas fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie.

Feather sabía que si entraba solo podría ya no salir de ese lugar pero tenía que hacerlo ya que había una familia que dependía del tesoro que se encontraba en el fondo de ese lugar y que sin él no podrían sobrevivir otro día más. Él había decidido ir solo, ya no había marcha atrás en eso, el sol se estaba poniendo y debía entrar de una vez. Con su linterna en su garra, se adentró en la oscuridad de la catacumba esperando ver algo que le permitiera saber cuál era el camino que debía tomar.

Al entrar noto que el suelo era de piedra y las paredes estaban construidas por bloques muy gastados tal y como las columnas de la entrada, sabiendo que esto era algo muy común decidió no prestarle mucha atención y siguió avanzando. No paso mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la primera división de caminos en el que se dividía en tres corredores: izquierda, derecha y derecho. Ya había un señalamiento que indicaba que debía ir hacia la derecha, supuso que los arqueólogos debieron colocarlo para poder ir al último punto de su exploración. También por que este era el único camino de piedra que había ya que los otros eran de arena

Durante casi una hora estuvo siguiendo señales que le decían si debía seguir derecho o ir a la derecha o izquierda, debes en cuando tenía que bajar o subir escaleras. Después de descender por una de estas, pudo notar que el camino se había vuelto arenoso a diferencia del camino que había recorrido antes, aun así continuo derecho hasta llegar a donde el camino volvía a dividirse en dos caminos. El de la derecha era un callejón sin salida que terminaba a menos de 20 metros, lo que llamo su atención era que a su izquierda en la pared habían dos columnas en la pared como si fueran la entrada a algún cuarto pero al golpearla esta se sentía dura y no producía ningún sonido que indicara que hubiera un cuarto vacío del otro lado. Por lo que continúo de frente esperando llegar pronto.

Otra cosa que noto al llegar a la siguiente división era que no había flecha, así que probo en una de las direcciones para ver que encontraba. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo caminando por los pasillos tomando diferentes direcciones marcando el camino que tomaba distingüendo su marca de las que ya había de los primeros exploradores, pero muchos de estos caminos terminaban o haciendo que se adentrara más, o que casi callera en alguna vieja trampa de la que apenas pudo escapar. Algunos caminos solo hacían que regresara al punto en el que él había decidido ir por la dirección diferente a la que el venia y otros llegaban a su fin sin ningún otro camino por el cual ir.

El problema de todo eso era que durante mucho tiempo Feather estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas tratando de dar con el camino correcto hasta llegar al punto que ya no podía distinguir si el camino fue marcado con su marca o con la de alguien más, lo que causo que empezara a enloquecer y empezó a correr tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso sin éxito.

Corría tan rápido como podía, girando, subiendo y bajando pero no encontraba el camino hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en la arena. Se sentía derrotado y humillado. Pensó que él podría lograr encontrar esa joya tan codiciada pero fallo. Quería tener éxito en algo el mismo pero no pudo y podía ver su vida frente a sus ojos.

Siendo un niño siempre fue la burla de sus compañeros por ser el más débil de todos los grifos y pasar todo el tiempo estudiando. Era inteligente claro, pero en la sociedad de grifos en la que vivía consideraban la inteligencia algo inútil y solo se interesaban en los fuertes. Sus compañeros lo golpeaban a diario y lo insultaban todo el tiempo. Su familia no era diferente, su padre lo negaba como su hijo por no defenderse mientras que sus hermanos menores lo trataban mal por no ser tan fuerte como los demás y como ellos. Su único consuelo era su Abuelo que le decía que un grifo fuerte no se media por el tamaño de sus músculos, sino por el de su corazón.

Después de que su abuelo falleciera, el soportar a los brabucones y a su familia le eran más difícil por lo que un día, cuando todos estaban entretenidos por la competencia de la garra (siendo el evento que se celebraba cada año para ver quién era el grifo más fuerte de los fuertes y que casi todos competían), el decidió huir de casa para evitar sufrir más.

Por un tiempo le fue difícil sobrevivir en un mundo donde el más fuerte era el que sobrevivía, y esos siempre eran los Seguidores de Grogar, aun cuando decidió hacerse un poco más fuerte para lograr eso, pero sin dejar de estudiar visitando las bibliotecas de las ciudades o pueblos.

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos sintió que al fin podía ser fuerte, había encontrado buenos amigos que lo querían por quien era y que no les importaba si era fuerte o débil, ellos sabían reconocer lo inteligente que era y eso hizo que tuviera una gran amistad con Hokage por ser el más viejo y sabio del grupo.

Empezó a pensar en cada uno de sus amigos y todo lo que habían vivido, los momentos que habían pasado juntos y esos recuerdos le dieron fuerzas para intentar levantarse una vez más para tratar de salir de ese lugar. Se sentía mal por haberle fallado a Camelia y a sus hijos en conseguir la joya que los ayudaría a viajar hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su familia y mientras se enojaba empezó a aplicar presión en la arena con su garra derecha hasta que…

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó, ya que lo que sentía no era una roca enterrada en la arena. Esta era plana y entre mas movía su garra en la arena sentía que esta era rectangular y estaba junto a otra piedra de la misma forma.

Sin perder tiempo empezó a escarbar enviando la arena en otras direcciones pero se detuvo un momento al ver dos columnas en una pared. Tomo su linterna y apunto con ella al corredor que tenía aun lado que terminaba a unos 20 metro. Luego miro hacia enfrente y vio las escaleras por las que había bajado antes de que el camino de piedra se volviera arenoso y lo entendió todo: la arena cubrió el verdadero camino.

Reanudo su tarea y siguió cavando y cavando y noto que el camino de piedra terminaba justo donde empezaba el camino que el tomo tiempo atrás, pero continuaba por el que no conducía a algún lado. Descubriendo eso decidió detenerse y estudiar las columnas palpando cada parte de ellas, hasta que al pasar su garra izquierda por la base de la columna que estaba aún lado del camino arenoso, que antes había estado sepultada, presiono sin querer un interruptor que hizo que se escuchara el sonido de un mecanismo siendo accionado y después la parte del fondo del camino sin salida se empezó a hundir.

la arena sobre este se fue deslizando hacia adelante hasta que empezó a hundirse como si se estuviera yendo por un tubo hasta que pudo ver que terminaba bajando a otro corredor que se encontraba en frente del observando asombrado que todo el tiempo tuvo otro camino por el cual ir y sin pensarlo otra vez, sujeto su linterna con fuerza y bajo por esa rampa recorriendo el nuevo pasillo en el cual solo pasaron unos segundos hasta llegar a su fin en el lugar que no esperaba ver.

Había entrado a una cámara grande y rectangular, se hallaba casi vacía. Aun lado de él, se encontraba una especie de lavabo que sobresalía de esta y al poner su garra en esta pudo sentir un líquido extraño. Suponiendo lo que era para después secarse rápido su garra y sacar una caja de fósforos, encender uno y meterlo en ese líquido, el cual se encendió de golpe haciendo que este recorriera una especie de camino que se encontraba en el interior de los muros de la habitación y que también tenían la misma estructura y la habitación se empezó a iluminar.

Una vez que esta quedo totalmente iluminada, pudo notar lo grande que era. Lo que más llamo su atención era lo que se encontraba en ella. Había una especie de plataforma circular de unos 10 escalones y en el centro de esta se encontraba un pedestal el cual al acercarse a él para ver lo que se encontraba ahí, su alegría empezaba a desbordarse sin control al ver que había logrado su objetivo.

Incrustado en él, se encontrar el escarabajo purpura. Su textura era tan fina que costaba trabajo creer que una joya como esa pudo ser esculpida con unas herramientas tan simples, además tenía bordes dorado los cuales lo hacían ver más hermoso y valioso. Debajo de este, se encontraba algo escrito en un idioma antiguo el cual Feather al verlo empezó a levantar su garra derecha para retirar el tesoro de esa habitación.

-Esto jamás lo habría encontrado sin ti. Gracias.- esa voz hizo que se detuviera a unos centímetros del escarabajo. No por miedo de que lo hayan seguido, él podía manejar eso, sino porque conocía perfectamente esa voz y al darse la vuelta, lo vio a él.

Tres criaturas se encontraban frente a él en la entrada de la habitación. El primero en la izquierda, era un minotauro color café con una monstruosa musculatura. El de la derecha era un poni murciélago que también se veía fuerte. Pero el que más llamaba su atención era el que estaba en medio de ellos, Un grifo con pelo dorado y plumas blancas el cual él conocía muy bien. Los tres tenían algo en común y era que portaban el uniforme de los seguidores.

-G-Golden Peak.- Dijo su nombre con algo de preocupación.

-¿Lo conoce jefe?- pregunto el poni murciélago dirigiéndose al grifo.

-Es solo un nerd debilucho el cual golpeaba todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños.- relato con mucha indiferencia mientras miraba a Feather con mucha burla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Cuestiono a los tres seguidores.

-Creo que es más que obvio. Vinimos a llevarnos esa joya.- contesto señalando el escarabajo que se encontraba detrás de Feather.

-No se los voy a permitir.- Al decir eso, se levantó en dos patas y blandió sus dos sables. Esta acción solo causo una serie de carcajadas por parte de sus enemigos.

-Mira tonto, tu solo eres uno y nosotros tres.- empezó a hablar Golden Peak. -Solo nos quedamos escondidos en esta aburrida ciudad por ese escarabajo. No necesitamos usar armas para acabar contigo ya que como vez somos más fuertes que tu.- hizo un ademan mostrando lo musculosos que eran, -Así que, por haber sido el motivo de mi diversión en el pasado, te dejare vivir solo si te haces aun lado y me dejas tomar el escarabajo sin oponerte.-

Feather no lo pensó ni un segundo más y se lanzó al ataque contra los tres, tenía un gran rencor contra el grifo frente a él por ser el mayor causante de su miseria en el pasado. Los tres se separaron esquivando el golpe, alejándose y tomando distancia.

-Patético.- Dijo su rival.

El minotauro empezó a correr hacia el para envestirlo, pero muy apenas lo pudo esquivar solo para ser fuertemente golpeado por el poni murciélago.

-Él no es muy inteligente, pero yo si.- dijo su atacante en forma de burla para ambos, enemigo y compañero.

Feather al caer al suelo, se levantó rápido antes de que su enemigo volviera a atacarlo pero recibió un empujón por parte de Golden el cual lo puso en el camino del minotauro que lo envistió con todas sus fuerzas y mandándolo a volar. Al momento de golpear el suelo, soltó ambos sables por la fuerza del impacto y el dolor que había recibido, pero esto no lo detuvo. Cuando el poni murciélago se lanzó a su ataque, antes de dar su golpe recibió uno más fuerte en la boca de su estómago, dejándolo asombrado por no haber fisto venir eso y también lo saco de balance por lo que se giró hacia donde estaba el minotauro que estaba dándole la espalda al pedestal.

Feather se preparó para recibir una nueva envestida pero noto algo en el suelo lo cual solo hizo que saltara sobre el al momento de la envestida, solo para aletear un poco y aterrizar a principios de la escalera.

-El poni murciélago tenía razón, eres un idiota.- ese comentario ofendió mucho al minotauro, y sin haberse preparado, empezó a correr hacia su enemigo el cual no se inmutaba con esa acción. Pero el minotauro presiono una de las piedra que se hundió y esta hizo que la parte donde se encontraba se hundiera, haciendo que callera en un pozo el cual resulto ser una trampa.

-Muy astuto, nerd.- comento el poni murciélago que se arrojó para atacarlo por la espalda con un guate navajas.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, Feather uso sus alas para impulsarse en el aire tratando de hacer un mortal hacia atrás y mientras lo hacía, sacaba una navaja de su alforja. Cuando se encontraba sobre él, giro hacia un lado para incrustarla en su ala derecha haciendo que gritara de dolor y no pudiera volar para evitar caer al pozo hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza, mientras el minotauro tratando de recuperarse de la caída lo veía caer frente a él.

Feather al ver esto, sonrió y exclamo -Dos menos falta… ¡uf!- recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Golden Peak que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Al ver que este no se levantaba, empezó a subir los escalones dirigiéndose a donde llacia el motivo de toda esa pelea. –Siempre fuiste el más débil, y es por eso que perdiste. En nada te ayudo tu inteligencia contra mi fuerza y es por eso que fallaste.-

Al llegar al pedestal, miro con malicia al escarabajo. Empezó a levantar su garra para sujetarlo y quedarse con él. El tocarlo hizo que su ambición por poseerlo se hiciera más grande y trato de retirarlo, pero…

-¿Qué sucede?- Por más fuerte que tirara de él este no cedía y no entendía por que no salía. -¿Acaso esta tonta joya está pegada o algo?- pregunto mientras la dejaba en su lugar.

-Nada de eso.- Dijo una voz aun lado de él pero al girar su cabeza para ver quién era, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y rodar por las escaleras y caer al suelo hasta quedar al borde del pozo.

-Tal vez no era tan fuerte como ustedes, pero si era tan inteligente que estudie el antiguo idioma de estas tierras.- decía mientras descendía por las escaleras. –Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de aprenderlo habrías leído lo que decía debajo del escarabajo. Decía: "Solo aquel con intenciones nobles podrá retirar esta joya encantada". Y ambos sabemos que tus intenciones eran egoístas.- término de decir justo cuando quedo enfrente de él.

-Maldito.- En el momento en el que Golden Peak se preparó para golpearlo, Feather leído un fuerte golpe en el pico que lo noqueo e hizo que cayera de espaldas al pozo golpeando el fondo con fuerza mientras que sus acompañantes solo lo veían caer.

Satisfecho por lo que vio, se dio la media vuelta empezando a subir una vez más hasta llegar al escarabajo.

-Tenías razón abuelo,- dijo con mucha alegría mientras lo tomaba. –Tenías razón.-

Lo levanto sin ningún problema y al hacerlo pudo escuchar una vez más el sonido de un mecanismo siendo accionado. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una trampa, pero vio que el suelo del otro lado del pedestal se abría para después dejar subir un cofre muy viejo.

Reviso el cofre y vio que no tenía seguro. En la tapa había una inscripción antigua que decía, "Sé que harás lo correcto con esto". Al abrirlo, su sonrisa se hizo muy grande mientras una idea se le cruzaba por su cabeza.

* * *

El sol salía una vez más en el horizonte bañando a la pobre y devastada ciudad del Camiro. Los habitantes de la zona pobre salían una vez más a las calles, algunos para intentar conseguir dinero, otros para robar. Parecía ser un día más en la vida de los sobrevivientes de la guerra que hubo en ese lugar.

Un poni caminaba por el lugar, estaba muy hambriento, no había comido nada y no tenía dinero. Se sentía sin esperanzas y decaído, mirando hacia enfrente como esperando que el dinero que necesitaba fuera a aparecer enfrente de él como un milagro…

Y así fue.

Empezaba a caer monedas y joyas valiosas desde el cielo, y esto no pasó desapercibido ya que todos al ver eso se arrojaron hacia donde había caído esperando conseguir suficiente oro para conseguir comida. La alegría había regresado a los rostros de los habitantes de esa ciudad ante este milagro.

Feather miraba complacido todo mientras dejaba caer lo que faltaba del tesoro que tomo del cofre. Llevaba una hora volando por casi toda la ciudad arrojando a todas las criaturas que veía en necesidad todo ese oro. Cuando termino, empezó a volar en dirección al hogar de Camelia.

Camelia no podía creer lo que veía, había caído dinero del cielo de una forma misteriosa la cual no podía explicar y veía como los otros se habían arrojado a recoger todo el dinero que podían. Ella había sujetado con fuerza a sus hijos para que no fueran, no porque no les interesara todo ese oro, sino que temía que alguien lastimara a sus hijos por intentar quitarles todo lo que pudieran tomar.

-Mama, mira.- dijo uno de ellos señalando al cielo y Camelia se sorprendió al ver que un grifo se dirigía hacia ellos.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de un padrón que iba a atacarlos, pero al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba del que había conocido el día anterior.

-¡Señor Feather!- gritaron los niños con alegría mientras el descendía tranquilamente en frente de ellos.

-Hola niños.- saludo con mucha calma mientras se acercaba.

-Señor Feather ¿vio eso? Es un milagro.- dijo Wasit con mucha alegría señalando el lugar donde una familia de ponis recogía el dinero con esperanzas renovadas ante el "milagro".

-Lo sé, ya que yo lo hice.-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Camelia. -¿Pero como?-

-¿Le quedó algo para nosotros?-

-¡Shams!- regaño la madre a su segundo hijo.

-Lo siento, pero no me quedo nada- giro para ver mejor la escena –Arroje todo el dinero que tenía por dos razones: La primera para ayudarlos, y para que no me vieran dándole esto-

Saco de su interior un objeto envuelto en telas el cual entregó a la camello y en el momento en el que lo desenvolvió, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de asombro y felicidad al ver que era el escarabajo púrpura.

-Pero... ¿Como? Esto debería estar con usted ya que...-

-Nada de eso Camelia. Busque el escarabajo en las catacumbas para dárselo a usted y que pueda hacer ese viaje.-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, tomo al grifo con fuerza entre sus brazos agradeciéndole entre lágrimas.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo.-

En el momento en que se separaron, Feather pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de felicidad de Camelia y vio a sus hijos igual de felices.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Les deseo un buen viaje a todos y que ustedes dos cuiden muy bien a su madre y que sean igual de fuertes que su padre.-

Abrió sus alas y empezó a volar mientras escuchaba a la alegre familia despedirse de él con todas sus fuerzas.

Feather se sentía muy feliz por lo que logró. Había dado esperanza a una familia y a muchas más, y humillo el solo a un viejo rival y encontró un tesoro que nadie había encontrado antes. No le importaba mucho si sus amigos, en especial cierto dragón púrpura, estaban enojados con él por haber desaparecido por todo un día, el se sentía de una manera que siempre quiso sentirse por muchos años.

Orgulloso.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Cadenas del pasado.**


End file.
